Crescendo
by Deathzealot
Summary: The UN Forces GN-X Mobile Suits have pretty much defeated Celestial Being and their Gundams with Operation Fallen Angels. However, defeat does not mean dead and with some help, Celestial Being starts rebuilding themselves into a larger superior organization than ever before. Alternative Universe Story based during the last two episodes of season one and into the time-skip.
1. Report 01: Switch

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own anything from the anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00 including characters, plot, ships, and mecha introduced in the series or side stories. I only claim anything that I have created for the purpose of this story. Thank you.**

 **Mobile Suit Gundam 00:**

 ** _Crescendo_**

 **A Series of Short Stories**

 _Written by,_

 _William R. Woods  
"deathzealotzero" or,_

 _"_ _Deathzealot"_

 **Foreword:**

The following is a series of flashes, or small short stories if you will that lead up to an alternative version of Season Two of Gundam 00 that will become the sequel to this overall larger story. This includes scenes from the last episodes of Season One which have been rewritten to better lead into the new version of season two that I am currently planning on writing. Also included are characters and a bit of story from the side story manga of Gundam 00 which has also been changed for this story and its sequel. Not much but still modified in some ways. Not to mention that unlike Gundam SEED's Astray Series I am not that much a fan of the 00 Side Stories besides some of the characters and mobile suits introduced in these mentioned side stories

To keep things easier to read with these short stories, there are going two parts to them. The first part will be following the storyline of Celestial Being getting bloodied by the UN Force's Operation Fallen Angels and them starting to rebuild after the end of the battle. This is Crescendo the first part of the larger series. The second part, or Intermezzo, will cover a variety of different stories that from all across the four-year time skip between the end of Season One and into Season Two. For example, one story will follow a UN Forces Officer a little bit after the end of Operation Fallen Angels which is an alternate point of view for a series of events that may appear in one of these stories, and then the next story will follow another character at the end of the time skip. Then we get the next story in the series, Rubicon which will cover an alternative version of season two of Gundam 00.

Well. That is about it. I hope you all enjoy these small short stories and hope to see you in Intermezzo and Rubicon. Till then…

 **Report 01: Switch**

 _It was like if a simple switch had been thrown by someone and then I was entirely different from what I was before. I still had my memories of the past, but now I had more than that I knew who, and what I am. I also knew that somehow the Plan had been corrupted from the original plan set down by Aeolia Schenberg, the man who became the father to my original self…_

\- _Hanaya_

 **Medical Center  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
March 17, 2308A.D**

In one of the small waiting rooms attached to one of the main treatment rooms of the main medical center of the Asteroid Colony of Krung Thep the tall figure of Chall Acustica, former Gundam Meister of Celestial Being and current commander of the shadow support group Fereshte. She could only stare through the window of the room and into the treatment room on the other side of the window. On the medical bed in the center of the chamber was the now deceased form of Fereshte Gundam Meister Fon Spaak which made the woman close her eyes with a sad sigh.

She hadn't been that close to the man. He'd been quite a pain thanks to both his actions as well as his attitude. However, the man had been under her direct command. Not to mention, he had been defending the solar reactor they had been entrusted with when he was heavily injured from both the shot from the enemy mobile suit and the explosive collar he had been fitted with to prevent him from betraying Celestial Being going off. After the battle, they managed to get him into a medical capsule and then raced to the Krung Thep where he could be treated properly at their Medical Center, which was far superior over the med-bay onboard their own ship but there weren't much the doctors here could do for the young man. Now he was dead, and she was without a pilot and down one of their refitted second generation Gundams as well

She sighed once more and prepared to head back the colony's docking bay to return to her ship but before she could do anything else a holographic message screen opened in front of her making her frown before briefly reading its contents. It was a simple message from the individual she knew as Gundam Meister 874, a fellow second generation Gundam Meister, or now known as Hanayo the intelligence inside a Haro-class robot assigned to her group to support their Meister in combat. The message asked her to meet Hanayo at the colony's local VEDA Terminal for she had new information on what was going on. Chall nodded at this knowing she had asked her old friend to look into what was going on with Veda and where in the world these three new Gundams and their Meisters came from. Therefore, she changed direction and headed for the VEDA Terminal hoping Hanayo had found something to explain everything.

 **VEDA Terminal Room  
Krung Thep Space Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere**

With a near silent series of groans, the heavy security doors leading to the room holding the colony's VEDA Terminal opened to admit the figure of Chall who suddenly stopped in some surprise. For beside the inert yellow cat-eared robotic ball that is Hanayo's Haro Body there was also a hologram of Hanayo's original body she had used when she was a Gundam Meister alongside Chall. What's more the usual rolling red programming code of an active VEDA Terminal was absent from the holographic screens that made up the walls of the room. In fact, the screens were dead and dark which made Chall stare at them in some confusion before she turned her attention to the holographic form of her old friend to see the young girl looking hologram looked to be quite upset over something.

"Hanayo what is going on? What happened to VEDA?" Chall asked stepping fully into the room and letting the security doors close behind her. The hologram sighed before turning to look at Chall and who was surprised to see that Hanayo looked to be crying, something she had never seen the usual stoic being do before. She had looked quite upset over the so-called Platune Incident that saw the deaths of their fellow two Gundam Meisters and the injury of Chall herself, but she never cried then.

"There is a lot that I have to tell you, Chall. First of all, as of ten minutes ago the Trinity Siblings had been pretty much neutralized with two of their Meisters killed, and one of their Throne Units have been captured by someone working with the UN Forces. Secondly, apparently around the same time, the Mainframe of VEDA and its main Terminal on the Moon have been breached by an unknown party who managed to take it over. In response, a System Trap was activated inside VEDA which wiped out any information on the Gundams, Gundam Meisters, Krung Thep Colony, our various support bases, and the identities of our remaining agents from the system," Hanayo explained in a voice that was far more emotional than what Chall was used to hearing from her, almost sounding like a human. However, Chall didn't really notice this for the information delivered by Hanayo hit Chall like a sledgehammer. Ever since she had been a teenager she had faithfully served as an agent of VEDA and Celestial Being. Being told that VEDA had been captured by some unknown party was a massive shock to her, and she really didn't know what to do after that bombshell.

"Was it the UN Forces then?" Chall finally managed to gather herself to ask Hanayo a few moments later.

"Unknown, but I do not believe so since whoever did this could and did hack through all seven security levels of VEDA. Which does mean they had to have at least some experience with VEDA to do so," Hanayo explained with a frown on her holographic face making Chall blink in some surprise before they narrowed in understanding.

"So, you may have been correct earlier when you mentioned that we had a traitor inside Celestial Being itself," Chall said in response to Hanayo. She remembered when the Trinity Siblings first appeared and Hanayo said that they may have one or several traitors inside Celestial Being since as far as she knew there were no other Gundam Meister Teams besides the primary Ptolemy Team and their own ad-hoc support team.

"Correct Chall. The Trinity Siblings, their Throne Gundams, and the False Solar Reactors of said units were not in the Plan as I knew it. This further was evident when thirty mobile suits equipped the same False Solar Reactors were given to the newly formed UN Forces," Hanayo answered, explaining further her earlier statement. Chall only nodded in some understanding before she looked over at one of the wall panels in some thought and suddenly sighing as she came to a conclusion.

"So, Celestial Being is nearly defeated by these traitors and the UN Forces then? Without VEDA, The Plan is being corrupted by some traitor, and the UN forces are hunting down the remainder of the Gundam Meisters, swamping them with overwhelming numbers," she asked the artificial being in front of her and was in turn surprised by Hanaya scoffing at this. Before she stared at Chall with a familiar crooked grin on her face, one that took Chall back to various talks she had with her fellow Second Generation Gundam Meisters and that same grin appearing on the face of Ruido Resonance several times with the first time earning the man a slap from Chall herself.

"Oh no Chall we are not done yet! We need to fix the mistakes of the past and whatever changes the traitor made to the Plan. There is still a lot we need to do," Hanayo mentioned with a small chuckle before stepping up to one of the display panels of the terminal and pressing her hand on said panel.

"As for not having VEDA to help us. Well, that had been planned for as well by VEDA," Hanayo mentioned with that same crooked grin and concentrated a moment before in front of Chall's surprised eyes the various display panels started to light up once more showing dark blue rolling coding instead of the usual red coding of VEDA.

"I was initially developed by VEDA as a support Quantum AI to not only back up VEDA but to replace it if something ever happened to it. For as you know VEDA really wasn't fully sapient therefore didn't have the needed intuition to allow it to fully account for different reactions of humanity in general. Hence it created me using data from a similar project that was under development by a man named Doctor E.A Ray, an old friend and close colleague of Aeolia Schenberg, who theorized that an AI could be created by fully mapping and scanning a human's brain. VEDA took that data from Doctor Ray and the data from a scan done by Schenberg on a young girl he had adopted in his later years to create me. That young girl was my original and when that mentioned System Trap happened a switch was literally thrown on in me allowing me to remember everything including the memories of my original self," Hanayo explained with a sad look on her face making Chall just look at the hologram in some shock before she recovered and shook herself.

"That is amazing Hanayo," Chall mentioned after a moment as she studied the display panels and seeing the figure of Hanayo standing in the middle of the rolling code calmly looking at her.

"However, I take it we don't have time to fully explore this therefore what do you suggest we do now Hanayo," Chall asked the newly revealed Quantum AI who nodded at her with a pleased look on her face.

"First, we need to recover the remaining Meisters, the Gundams, and their Solar Reactors before the UN Forces fully wipe them out. I calculate that they can handle themselves against the remaining UN Force GN-X Mobile Suits, especially with this new Trans-Am System and the new equipment," Hanayo mentioned as several holographic screens popped up around her showing various things including schematics for different pieces of equipment she wasn't familiar with along with logs of some sort.

"This happens to be the new GN Arms, two of the CB-71 Assault Containers and other upgrades for the Gundams. Therefore, they can hold off the UN Forces for a bit. I don't know what else this traitor has up their sleeve to throw at the Meisters, therefore, some reinforcements would go a long way to make sure that any of the Gundams or their Solar Reactors do not fall into the hands of the UN Forces," Hanayo continued on as she looked over the various screens with a frown on her face before looking up at Chall who nodded in agreement.

"I have relayed orders to get the _Euclides_ readied for this mission," Hanayo mentioned as a holographic window opened in front of Chall showing the colony's main dock and the form of the CBS-68 _Euclides_ the mothership of Fereshte being swarmed by Karels and Normal Suited Celestial Being Engineers. Chall blinked in some surprise to see that the ship's docking arms were being removed and replaced with what looked to be a pair of large CB-70 Series Containers.

"Those are the remaining pair of CB-71 Assault Containers that were still being built here at the colony. The construction of these two Containers had been running behind the other two, therefore, remained here while the other two were deployed to support the _Ptolemaios_ and its team. While they still are not entirely finished, their GN Missile Launchers are still not ready for action, everything else still works, therefore, will allow the _Euclid_ to have some needed offensive options," Hanayo mentioned in response to Chall's confusion as a pair of mobile suits were maneuvered into the hangers of the Assault Containers. Chall looked over at Hanayo in further confusion since those two mobile suits resembled the destroyed CBY-004 Plutone.

"Ah. Those are a pair of prototype Mobile Suits also being developed here to test out GN Condenser powered Mobile Suits. And yes, they used spare parts from the Second Generation Gundams to construct them hence why they look like the Plutone. I am transferring them to the ship to help support the Astraea Type F," Hanayo explained further with a small smile on her face. Chall after a few moments of some surprise and confusion manage to recover enough to start thinking about this.

"I am going to need pilots for these new mobile suits, and the Astraea for with Fon now declared dead I only have Eco and I admit he is a better helm officer then a Gundam Meister," Chall said with a frown eying the new mobile suits as they were slid into the opened containers.

"I have ordered Grave Violento to report to the _Euclid_ along some extra personnel to help in this mission including some needed medical personal," Hanayo replied with a nod of her head to the holo screen showing the suited figure of Celestial Being Agent and Recruiter Grave Violento along with the shorter form of his partner Hixar Fermi making their way to the ship making Chall nod in understanding. She knew the man had initially tested the Third Generation Gundams when they were first being developed and then had recruited the Meisters to pilot them. Hixar meanwhile had been a recent recruit assigned to Grave to help in his further recruitment missions.

"Understood. What about those mobile suits? Will Hixar and Eco pilot them then?" she asked turning to look at Hanaya.

"Nope. The Artemis Units really don't have Cockpits right now. Therefore, I will be remotely controlling them through their computers," Hanayo explained with a nod of her head making Chall raise an eyebrow at the AI but nodded understanding.

"Anything else you need to throw at me Hanayo before I get ready for this rescue mission?" she asked the AI who only shook her head for a moment before turning and staring at the forgotten Haro body of hers which suddenly started up with a beep before bouncing over to Chall with the general Haro greeting making Chall smile slightly as she caught the rounded robot.

"Just that I modified my old Haro body to allow it to act as a relay for me since I am now stuck here at Krung Thep. That is pretty much it Chall. Go help them before something else gets thrown into the works. I will be making some further plans while you do that," Hanayo mentioned with a small smile of her own making Chall nod in understanding.

"Understood," Chall replied before exiting the Terminal Room leaving Hanayo alone in the room making the newly upgraded AI entity to sigh.

"Father, I hope you are in a better place now," Hanayo mentioned sadly to the open air and a tear rolling down her holographic cheek before she turned to get back to work. She wasn't going to let this unknown traitor destroy the Plan and the organization that her original's father put some much effort into making a reality.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Okay, that was longer than I planned it being, but it still managed to cover everything that I wanted it to. Though still had to make some minor modifications to make things work in the end there.

Anyways, I hope all enjoyed this first little story of a new series of short stories exploring a slightly different take on the final episodes of Season One. Along with the corresponding chapters of the Side Story Manga Gundam 00F. First significant change is that Fon is killed thanks to Team Trinity attacking him to recover the 0 Gundam's Solar Reactor from him after he refused to simply hand the reactor over to them just like that. Never understood how the man managed to live with the explosive collar going off along with the effects of the Red GN particles poisoning him. I, therefore, had him passing away from his injuries even though Chall and the rest of the Fereshte managing to get him Krung Thep where the better medical facilities located there could maybe save him. They didn't, and Fon dies. Good riddance in my opinion for I never liked the character.

Also, I like to mention that I am not too sure of the timeline here since we really don't get a general idea on a timeline of events during the first season and the 00F side stories. Therefore, I am having the incident between Team Trinity and Fereshte happening right before Corner and Harvey hand over the GN-X machines over to the power blocs. Then just over a week passes as Fereshte rushes Fon to Krung Thep and then we get what happens here in this chapter which gives time for the new UN Forces to start their hunt against Celestial Being.

Another of the changes is that Grave Violento is not a Innovade and is simply a regular human being who tested the just finished Third Generation Gundams and then recruited the Meisters to pilot them. Hixar I am not too sure of just yet, but he maybe a Innovade sent by VEDA to keep an eye on Grave. He also doesn't pilot the Gundam Rasiel which I never understood the reasoning for him to do so since they only had five GN Drives after all and I don't believe the large GN Condensers that could be used in place of a Drive were developed yet. Then we have Hanayo as not an Innovade but a prototype Quantum AI created by VEDA to replace it in the case of either the destruction or capture of its mainframe. Hanayo's memories were then closed off when VEDA had her take part in the test of the Second Generation Gundams which was reawakened when the System Trap activated due to Alejandro killing Aeolia in his stasis pod. Currently, Hanayo is not as powerful as VEDA overall but can process things far faster due to being an AI over a large, high-powered computer. This is because I never understood the reasoning of having other Innovades introduced to Celestial Being overall so early in the timeline when they were confused with the Innovades in Season Two.

Finally, I changed some of the Celestial Being equipment around with the addition of two more Assault Containers, which I am having docked with the _Euclides_ to give some needed firepower to the Factory Ship. The only difference between these two sets of Containers is that this pair doesn't have the GN Missile Launchers working but everything else does. I also assigned code-numbers to both the regular Containers and the Assault Containers to make more sense. The regular Containers getting the CB-70 model number due to them being developed in conjunction with the _Ptolemaios_ while the Assault Containers got the CB-71 code number because they were designed after the regular old containers. Then the so-called Artemis Prototype Units introduced here are indeed the GNY-0042-876 Artemie which I have changed to become prototype GN-Powered Mobile Suits testing out large GN Condensers that are capable of powering regular mobile suits. This would be important later on and into the sequel story, though yes, I know it does change a few things with Hanayo's background story. Never really understood the whole Celestial Being Civil War arc of the Manga.

Okay, that is about it for this long ending author notes, which I do apologize for everyone. I was trying to keep my notes down to a minimum, but when I get going, I just don't stop. That said the next chapter will have us returning to the _Ptolemy_ and her crew with a few more things being changed there as well.

 **NOTE: Yes. I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. If interested either PM or Email me. Thank you.**


	2. Report 02: Sorrow

**Report 02: Sorrow**

 _I still have nightmares and such of that battle with the UN Forces._ _The most common of these nightmares is watching that GN particle beam being fired at the bridge of the old Ptolemy and Lichty looking over at me with that adorable smile on his face before brutally heaving the Ptolemy to one side letting the particle beam pass to the starboard side of the bridge right through him._ _In the nightmare, I am forced to watch this over, and over again along with Lichty dying in my arms soon after this…_

 _\- Christina Sierra  
Celestial Being Member_

 **Bridge  
CBS-70** _ **Ptolemaios  
**_ **Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange One, Earth Sphere  
March 23,** **2308** **AD**

As the enemy mobile suit fired onto the bridge of the ship, Christina could only stare blankly at her approaching death when a motion from Lichty made her turn to look at him seeing him staring at her with that smile on his face. He then turned back to his controls and suddenly pulled the ship brutally to the port throwing her from her seat. She could hear the ship's damaged engines whine in protest over this action before the beam speared through the starboard side of the bridge. Going right through Lichty and the empty seat of Feldt seeing Christina opening her mouth in some shock before rushing over the blackened wreckage that now took up one side of the bridge towards where she knew the helm station had once been. Outside the enemy mobile suit was finally shot down by Ian and Ms. Sumeragi in the Assault Container but she didn't notice as she pulled a blackened, mangled form out of the wreckage of what had once been the ship's helm station.

"Lichty!" she cried out in horror cradling the blackened form to her chest. She was further surprised to find that the body was half mechanical and figured that for some reason Lichty had one side of his body replaced with cybernetics. Suddenly the body moved slightly to her surprise, and she could see through the cracked helmet visor Lichty opening his eyes.

"Chris," he barely managed to say making Chris sob in some relief.

"Shush Lichty! Save your strength," Chris said pleading with the young helm officer who only painfully smiled up at her through his visor.

"Love…you….," he managed to say to her. This made Chris blink in surprise at this for she had known about his crush on her, but it was only at this moment that she fully understood that he didn't just have a crush on her but actually loved her and that she returned that love to him. Chris cried out at this realization before hugging the broken body closer to her chest.

"I love you too, you silly man," she managed to say through her tears and sobs making Lichty painfully smile up at her and coughed up blood into his visor much to her horror.

"Go…Chris…Wide…Open," he barely managed to say to her making her shake her head stubbornly at him for she wasn't about to leave him behind. She was then shocked to see Lichty's remaining arm come up and weakly push at her.

"Go…" he said before brutally coughing once more, and it was only then that she noticed the sparking equipment around her and the hole in bridge leading out into open space. She also noticed the panicked voices of Feldt and Ms. Sumeragi over her suit's radio from the Assault Container.

"Go…take care," Lichty said once more with another weak push with his arm. Chris closed her eyes painfully before nodding and leaning down towards the most intact section of Lichty's visor with her own visor.

"I love you, Lichty," she said before letting go of his mangled form and kicking off heading towards the hole which cored through the bridge. She took a deep breath squeezed through the hole and into open space outside the bridge. Grabbing onto a piece of a nearby piece of bent hull plating she took one final look into the darkened and destroyed bridge before looking around to find the Assault Container floating a couple meters from the hull of the ship. She nodded knowing that this leap of faith was going to quite difficult and raised a hand to her suit radio to answer the increasing panicked call from Feldt and Sumeragi.

"This is Chris, I'm alive, but I am going to have to try to push myself over to the Assault Container," she reported with an almost dead voice as she eyed the open space between the Container and the _Ptolemy_.

"Without a thruster pack! That's crazy!" Sumeragi cried out in some surprise, but Chris only shook her head.

"Don't have a choice really Ms. Sumeragi, for I don't know if anything in the bridge is going to overload with that particle beam strike," Chris replied before nodding to herself and taking a deep breath gave herself a small push from the hull of the _Ptolemy_ and towards the Assault Container which saw cries of shock from the others. However, she had judged correctly and slowly floated through the distance between the two towards what she knew to be one of the airlock hatches of the Assault Container. At her approach, it opened framing a suited figure holding out their hand towards her which made her smile briefly and reach out her own hand to grabbed onto other's hand as she approached the airlock. The figure then pulled her inside and slammed the hatch closed behind her. Just in time as an explosion ripped through the remains of the bridge of the _Ptolemy_ sending it spiraling downwards and tiny bits of debris to bounce off the hull of the Container.

"I'm glad you are safe Chris," the figure said with a cry and a sob grabbing onto Chris making her smile slightly.

"I'm fine Feldt thanks to Lichty," Chris managing to say as she hugged the younger girl to her making both Feldt and the recently arrived Ms. Sumeragi gasp in some surprise.

"What happened, Chris? Where's Lichty?" Sumeragi asked with a shocked look through her helmet visor.

"Lichty managed to swerve the _Ptolemy_ slightly to the port allowing the beam to only pass through the starboard side of the bridge saving me but having the beam pass almost entirely through his station. He managed to survive, but he was in horrible shape and told me to go for he didn't think we would make it," Chris managed to say before breaking down and sobbing onto the shoulder of Feldt. Sumeragi closed her eyes in pain at this before nodding and turning towards the opened the door to the Container's cockpit.

"We still have some work to do. Feldt, you think you can take her to one of the rooms and stay with her. Ian and I can handle things from here," Sumeragi ordered looking over her shoulder at the pair of the young woman behind her and watched as Feldt nodded in reply before starting to help Chris towards one of the tiny quarters that the Assault Container sported which was a carryover from the older regular Containers.

"Yes ma'am," Feldt managed to say before the door to the cockpit close behind Sumeragi leaving the two heartbroken girls alone. Chris still sobbing knew that she would never forget this day and hoped Lichty was now in a better place. Feldt meanwhile was remembering her own experience in losing someone she believed she loved, Neil Dylandy and hoped he found some peace now that he was with his family. Both girls knowing that they wouldn't be the same again after this, but becoming stronger in the long run but for now, the two would mourn and heal after this tragic battle.

-o-End-o-

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Okay. A bit smaller than the first chapter but it got the point across. Basically, I wanted some way to save Chris so she can take Feldt's spot on the _Ptolemy II_ since I have plans for Feldt in the sequel. Hence this chapter. Personally, never understood why Lichty tried to use his body as a shield against a freaking particle beam to protect Chris. Therefore I changed that to him swerving the ship enough to allow the beam to pass only through the starboard side of the bridge saving Chris. Still gave him his deathbed love confession to Chris for that one of the most moving bit of that entire scene. Originally, I was going to have Chris managing to make it through the bridge's hatch and into the rest of the ship before the overload. However, with how much the ship was damaged, I don't know where she could have found a place to wait the rest of the battle out like I wanted her too. Hence, I had her push herself towards the nearby Assault Container where she can have the remainder of the crew to help her through this.

That said, this chapter is done and the next chapter which has Chall and her team arriving at Lagrange One to help the _Ptolemy_ Team, a bit too late to help in the battle who can still help the group recover the shattered remnants of the team along with a few surprises. Thank you for reading and see one in the next chapter.

NOTE: Still looking for a Beta Reader, so please PM or Email Me if you are interested. Thank you.


	3. Report 03: Recovery

**Report 03: Recovery**

 _When I first saw the remains of the Ptolemy_ _Team,_ _I was quite shocked since for the longest time I had believed the_ _Gundams,_ _and their Solar Reactors were some sort unstoppable_ _force,_ _and here we were recovering the remains of one Gundam. Another trashed with its Meister declared dead, a third most likely captured by the enemy along with its Meister and the final Gundam missing in action. It was quite a mess, but I was hopeful that this wasn't the end of Celestial Being…_

 _\- Unknown Celestial Being Engineer,_ _on board_ _CBS-68 Euclides_

 **-o-o-o-**

 **CB-71 Assault Container 02 "** **Linda** **"  
Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange One, Earth Sphere  
March 23,** **2308** **A.D.**

In the small cockpit-slash-bridge of the CB-71 Assault Container, a pair of figures were slumped back in their chairs exhausted from not only the fight they had been part of but the losses they had suffered during said fight. The two only flinched slightly when a shorter third figure entered the cockpit through the now opened hatch leading to the rest of the small craft they found themselves in.

"Feldt, how is Christina?" one of the figures asked looking over at the shorter figure who only sighed and took a seat in one of the secondary cockpit chairs.

"She cried herself to sleep Miss Sumeragi," the pink-haired Feldt Grace answered her overall commander Sumeragi Lee Noreiga with a frown on her face.

"What about the battle?" she asked in return of the two older figures of her crew. Both Sumeragi and the second figure Ian Vashti only sighed turning to look at her.

"Well, it appears what is left of the UN Forces have retreated back to their sole remaining transport. So, it sounds like it's over for now," Sumeragi managed to say with a sigh as she leaned back in her seat making the younger girl nod in understanding before looking out the cockpit's small viewport with a frown.

"The Meisters?" Feldt asked trying to see if any of the Gundams had returned to the Assault Container. Therefore she didn't notice the flinches from the two adults before Ian sighed and turned to look at her.

"Teira dumped his GN Drive but appears to be okay just currently unconscious, as for the rest of the Meisters we don't know what happened to them. We only know that we are detecting Kyrios GN Drive heading towards us but nothing else from the Gundam or it's Meister. As for the Exia, we lost it after it destroyed that Mobile Armor," the old engineer replied with a pained expression. Making Feldt gasp in shock before looking up trying not to cry at this for a while she hadn't been that close to the Meisters as a whole, unlike the deceased Lockon Stratos she still cared for them in some way.

"What now then?" Feldt asked after a moment of silence between the three making Sumeragi sigh and look over at her in some sorrow. However, before she could say anything, a beep sounded from their controls making the three look over in some surprise.

"Did those UN punks finally get the nerve to come back after the thrashing we gave them?" Ian snarled out in anger as he brought himself forward and started to enter commands into his controls.

"Something detected on the E-Sensor?" he mumbled as he brought a few holographic screens before he blinked in surprise before chuckling lightly and leaning back in his seat.

"What is it, Ian?" Sumeragi asked not even moving from her slumped position while Feldt tried to read the holographic screens but was in the wrong position to do so.

"Reinforcements," Ian responded with a chuckle making Feldt glance at him in confusion while Sumeragi only sighed.

"They brought more forces to take us out finally?" the older woman mournfully asked but was in turn surprised by the laugh from the engineer who simply leaned forward to press a single control in front of him which opened a larger holographic screen onto the viewport itself showing the two an approaching ship. One that looked quite familiar to the two women for it bears some resemblance to their own lost ship. Not to mention the same ship arriving to help in the repairs to the ship after the battle with the HRL Taskforce.

"The _Euclides_?" Feldt stated in some surprise and hope but was further surprised as three smaller contacts could be seen leading the ship through the asteroid cluster with all three emitting the familiar green GN Particles.

"Yep. Looks like the Engineers at Krung Thep got the Large GN Condensers working finally," Ian mentioned as he relaxed into his chair before opening a communication channel with the approaching ship.

"About time you got here Chall," he said once the channel was fully connected making Feldt making chuckle lightly before leaning forward pleased to see the only mother figure she had in her short life appearing on the screen.

"Well hello to you too Old Man but you know how long it takes to get here from Lagrange Three and the Colony. However, I have to ask what the hell happened here?" the silver-haired commander of the _Euclides_ stated with a frown on her face.

"The UN Forces had one last card to play with us," Ian answered with a frown on his face as he sent the data on the battle to the larger ship as it continued to approach the Assault Container. As he did so, he was surprised to see that the larger ship had swapped out its Docking Arms with two more Assault Containers much to his own surprise, but it did make some sense.

"Jesus. A GN-Drive Powered Mobile Armor," Chall said as she looked at the data with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, it was a surprise to us as well. If the UN Forces didn't pull that out, we could have taken those GN-X and their fake solar reactors out no problem, especially with those gifts Aeolia managed to leave us." Ian replied with an angry frown on his face making Chall nod in response.

"Understood Ian. Anything else I need to know before we start recovery operations?" Chall asked as the larger Factory Ship parked itself over the much smaller Assault Container while the three mobile suits, including the GNY-001F Astraea F, took up guarding positions around the two. Ian blinked at this before shaking his head with a sad sigh.

"Yeah Joyce didn't make it Chall," he whispered mournfully making Chall blink and close in her eyes in some pain.

"Understood, but what about…" she started to say but was stopped as Feldt pushed herself into the pickup.

"I'm here Aunt Chall," she said with a smile on her face, one that was quite larger than normal for Chall was really the only family she had. On the screen, Chall visibly sighed in relief at this before nodding at her with a smile of her own.

"I am glad you are okay Feldt," she replied before turning her attention back to Ian.

"Anything else Ian?" Chall asked the engineer to see him look at her in some confusion for something was bothering him.

"Yeah I was wondering how you are going to do recovery operations with such a small crew for even with the help of Haros and Karels it is going to be difficult?" he asked with a frown and was, in turn, was surprised by the short laugh from his old friend.

"I have more onboard than just my crew Ian. I have a full medical team, along with Linda's engineering team and a few others who volunteered to help," she said in response surprising the man. For he had been used to the secrecy surrounding Celestial Being and its main support base the colony of Krung Thep which saw only small teams like their crew on the _Ptolemy_ and those onboard the _Euclides_ ever leaving the colony regularly.

"You brought Linda with you?" Ian asked Chall in wide-eyed surprise that his wife had left the safety of the colony and their young daughter to come here.

"Of course, she has the most experience of any of the engineers assigned to Krung Thep after all Ian," Chall replied with a nod of her head which lead to Ian nod in understanding for it was quite correct after all.

"Alright here is what we currently know," Ian said and started to quickly brief Chall on what was going on. While Feldt turned and looked over the silent Sumeragi, who hadn't even moved during the entire conversation and still had an arm thrown over her face making the younger woman frown in worry at the woman. On the screen showing the larger Factory Ship several of the small Hercules Work Pods and Haro controlled Karels was launched from the ship to start the recovery operation. The three mobile suits they had seen escorting the ship into the asteroid cluster continued with their guarding mission watching over the entire operation to prevent any of the UN Forces from getting a drop on them.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Bridge  
CBS-68 **_**Euclides  
**_ **Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange One, Earth Sphere  
Three Hours Later **

A few hours later found a now non-suited Ian Vashti on the bridge of the large factory ship watching over the last few bits of the recovery operation. He eyed a holographic screen showing the figures of three UN GN-X Mobile Suits that were silently watching the rescue operation but doing nothing thanks to the presence of their own mobile suits keeping them from doing something stupid. He had wanted to keep their recovery operation from the eyes of the remaining UN Forces, but that was thrown out of the window when a new UN Forces Ship arrived carrying these three mobile suits plus a fourth unit that bore some resemblance to the Thrones. So far, the UN Forces had done nothing by observing them silence even when they recovered the remains of two of their half-destroyed mobile suits and the remains of the giant mobile armor. Whoever was in command over there didn't look like they wanted to pick a fight with them and continued their own recovery operation on their side of the asteroid cluster. They had been quite lucky to have that Mobile Armor along with the ruined GN Arms managed to drift over to their side or it may have sparked another fight between the two forces.

Shaking his head Ian turned his attention to the derelict _Ptolemaios_ which had Linda's engineering team on board stripping out everything they can before more UN Forces arrived to reinforce this new ship and forced to scuttle the reminder of the wreck. They already had managed to move the remaining intact pair of CB-70 Containers from the wreck and onto the _Euclides_ allowing them to fully recover the remains of Nadleeh and those two half-destroyed GN-X mobile suits. He really wanted to take a look at them and their fake Solar Reactors to see how in the world they worked. He sighed and was surprised when a hand carrying a zero-gee drink cup appeared in the corner of his eye.

"How is everything going Mister Vashti?" the voice of Amata Almodovar one of the operators onboard the _Euclides_ asked as she handed over the cup to him.

"Going good so far but I am a little nervous with those UN machines just sitting there watching us like hawks as we go about our business on this side of the cluster," Ian replied as he took a sip from the cup and savored the flavor of the coffee in the cup. Amata frowned as she sat down at her station that was back-to-back with the station Ian had taken over to supervise the recovery operation. It was quite a different set-up from what he used to on board the _Ptolemy,_ but he got used to it since it wasn't the first time he had been onboard this ship after all.

"So, did we get a match on their ship finally?" the young woman asked with a frown bringing up several screens on her monitor.

"Yeah. It's an HRL _Leo_ Class Transport, their replacement for those aging boxes of death they had for many years. We also manage to figure out they only have these three machines and that fourth Throne-looking one," Ian explained after a moment draining the coffee from the cup and turning slightly to look at the young woman who nodded at this reading something off a screen herself.

"What about the recovery operation on the _Ptolemy_?" she asked as a screen popped up on her monitor showing the remains of the former transport craft that he had called home for the last several months.

"Well, it appears Linda and her team are quite through and have already managed to strip down the linear catapult along with recovering much of the remaining intact pieces of hull armor they can from the wreck. I am just glad this ship has so much cargo space, or we would have to blow up everything which would have been a waste. They are now recovering the GN Field Generator and the remains of the GN Particle Emitters. However, other than that there is not much else we can salvage from that wreck," Ian replied with a slow shake of his head as he stared at the screen showing the _Ptolemy_. He like the other survivors of the _Ptolemy_ Team were quite upset over what had happened to their home away from home, but he didn't let that stop him and continued onwards with his job. Amata meanwhile brought up another data-screen showing the damaged form of the Celestial Being Asteroid Base Haven which had served as the forward operating base for the _Ptolemy_ Team during their interventions. It had been damaged from those long-range particle beam attacks from the Mobile Armor but pretty much remained intact.

"What about Haven? Are we going to blow it as well before we leave?" Amata asked with a frown looking down at the screen making Ian stare over his shoulder at her before shaking his head.

"No. It already is camouflaged, and we already turned everything off in there. Therefore, unless the UN Forces take a very close look at the asteroid, they won't find it. Besides, we will need a base like it if we ever come back and start our interventions once more," Ian explained with a shake of his head. Amata nodded before turning to ask something else when the bridge hatch slid open to let the tall form of Chall into the bridge. Ian turned to look at his old friend with a tired look on his face.

"How's Sumeragi?" he asked the woman who only sighed before she floated over to his station and looked over at him.

"She locked herself in the quarters I gave her and won't come out. Not even when Christina woke up earlier," Chall replied with her own tired look for she had taken upon herself to help the other woman when she had come aboard. However, the younger woman just asked for quarters, and that was the last thing she said to Chall. Ian only sighed at this response before turning back to the screen in front with that same tired look on his face.

"She blames herself for all this, and now that we are safe she is just going to close herself up," he stated with a sad shake of his head. Chall closed her eyes having guessed that already for she had something similar happen to her after the Plutone Incident which cost the lives of her fellow Second Generation Gundam Meisters. They had died to save her from the Gundam when her Core Fighter was jammed after her GN Drive was going through an overload. It was only the quick thinking from her fellow Meisters and their lives that prevented her own death along with the destruction of a precious GN Drive.

"I understand that Ian, but we can't afford her doing it. However, I am not going to do anything right now. That said, how goes the recovery operation?" she said after shaking off the memories of her past and turning to Ian.

"Pretty much done Linda and her team is just finishing up now," Ian replied after a moment nodding to his station's monitor. A monitor that showed a video screen showing the figures of the recovery team and their three Hercules Work Pods making their way back to the ship with a series of zero-gee pallet loaders along their number.

"Understood. Once the team is back on board, Amata has the crew in the cargo bay finished locking everything down and lower the gravity blocks back into storage positions. Also, run a final check on our GN Particle Emitters and the Optical Cloak. I really don't want to leave behind any bread crumbs to lead the UN Forces back home," Chall ordered the younger woman who turned slightly at her command.

"Yes ma'am," she replied before turning back to her station and following the orders that Chall had given her. Meanwhile, Chall turned to look towards the Helm and Navigation Stations at the front of the bridge where a hastily created Haro dock was mounted which had Hanayo's Haro locked into it remote controlling the pair of Artemis mobile suits.

"Hanayo recall the mobile suits back to the ship and if those UN machines follow you destroy them," she ordered the new Quantum AI while the rest of her bridge crew started to filter into the bridge. A young red-haired man in a variant of the HRL uniform quickly took the helm position while a white-haired equally young man took the auxiliary helm station which had the attached Assault Container weapons tied into it.

"Roger, Roger," the Haro replied to its orders flapping its cat ears like flaps before turning itself and staring out the viewport. Outside Ian could see through his station that the recovery team finishing up loading up the last of the salvage into the large center cargo bay of the ship, while Assault Container 02 locked itself down to ventral hull armor of the ship. Ian leaned back in his seat and looked over at Chall.

"You really think this will work Chall?" he asked the woman who chuckles lightly as she took her own station in the middle of the bridge.

"If the Trinity Siblings could do it with a single false solar reactor to save the asses of your Meisters at the Taklamakan Desert, we can do the same with two real GN Drives directly connected to our GN Particle Emitters. So, combined with this experimental shipboard optical cloak we have been testing we will simply disappear from their sensors, and their visuals. We then wait quietly for them to whatever and leave before we slowly start our way back to Krung Thep," she answered him with a small grin on her face. Ian sighed at this before pushing off from the operator station and leaned forward over the shoulder of Chall knowing what he was about to say would make her a bit upset.

"Sorry Chall but this sounds so similar what Ruido wanted to do with the Plutone back then," he whispered down to her making her stiffen in surprise before sighing and looking up at him.

"Yes, I am aware of that, but this is different for we are doing it with a ship equipped with some oversized GN Particle Emitters, therefore, should be safer. I had Hanayo check everything backward and forwards before I went through with this plan," she whispered back nodding to the docked Haro unit which swiveled itself to stare at the two of them. The robotic ball-like being seemed to nod in place for a moment before turning back around as the pair of Artemis Mobile Suits came to dock with the Assault Containers. Meanwhile, the GNY-001F Astraea F came to land in one of the small side hangers of the ship. Ian nodded at this before crossing his arms over his chest and took a deep breath hoping this worked.

"Ma'am the UN mobile suits have retreated to their own ship and are currently being recovered," Amata reported from her station making Chall nod in understanding.

"Okay they are indeed planning on trying to follow us," she said out loud with a brief chuckle before turning to Amata.

"Activate GN Cloak and then the Optical Cloak thirty seconds later," she ordered making the younger woman nod in understanding before following her orders. Outside Ian knew that pure GN Particles were now being emitted from the ship's four GN Particle Emitters in large amounts thanks to the two GN Drives directly hooked up to them. While it wasn't really a perfect GN Cloak like the Throne Drei did over the Taklamakan Desert a couple months before. It still covered a large amount of space in no time at all blinding the sensors of the now accelerating _Leo_ Class ship. Then a few seconds later the ship wavered and disappeared from any visual sensors as well making it seem like they outright disappeared from space. At the same time, scuttle charges went off in the center of the remaining wreck of the _Ptolemaios_ obliterating it entirely. The _Leo_ Class Transport then paused a moment with its crew desperately trying to reacquire the ship but to no avail and then turned itself away from asteroid cluster towards the distance Lagrange One Colony Cluster before accelerating leaving the cluster of Asteroids behind. A few minutes later the _Euclides_ started to move slowly out of the asteroid cluster, its optical cloak flaring slightly at the movement but holding. Then within fifteen minutes, the ship was clear of the asteroids and on a heading back to the distance Krung Thep colony. They left behind a bloodied battlefield and tiny twisting pieces of wreckage all that remained of both machine and man who fought on the battlefield.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

This chapter covers the recovery and rescue of the survivors of the _Ptolemy_ Team. They didn't recover the Exia and Setsuna sadly since during his fight with the GN Flag he got out of range from the Cluster to be detected. However, they did manage to recover the remaining two GN Drives, the remains of the Nadleeh, the remains of the Alvatore, and the remains of two UN GN-X mobile suits. My readers may wonder why I had them recover both the destroyed hulk of the Alvatore and the two GN-X when they have the remaining GN Drives with them which are far superior over the drives of those machines. However, I want Celestial Being able to directly look over the captured GN Tau Drives for one major reason which will be revealed either in another of these stories or directly in the sequel.

Now as for the UN Forces Ship in this story which was observing Celestial Being on their recovery operation. Yes. I could have the _Eulcides_ destroying it instead of using a combination of GN Cloak and Optical Cloak to spoof it. However, I can say that Chall and her crew were worried about any other surprises that the UN Forces would throw at them if they continued the battle with destroying the ship. We in the real world know that the UN doesn't really have anything besides regular Non-GN machines to throw at Celestial Being but the characters in the story don't know that. Also, I am sure someone is going to ask where those three GN-X carried by the transport came from since it would be impossible for the UN to recreate the Tau Drives just yet. These GN-X were assembled from spare parts and given three extra Tau Drives that the Chobu GN-X Team captured from the Trinity Base in Africa. As for the Throne Varunes which was alluded to have been with the transport as well, it always had its own Tau Drive I believe since nothing I found suggests it used one of the thirty drives handed over to the UN Forces.

One last thing before I close these notes, I added the character of Amata Almodovar to the story thanks in part due to how small the crew of the _Euclides_ was which saw me include a few characters added to its crew. Amata was only one of them to really make into the final version of the chapter. Also, yes Amata is based on the character of the same name from the game Fallout 3 which I have become quite a fan over the last few years. She also like Feldt was born and raised on Krung Thep colony, therefore, made sense to use a character who had already been born and raised in a closed society like Krung Thep.

Okay. That is about it folks. The next chapter will be the ship arriving at Krung Thep, and some general testing Celestial Being is going to be doing at the colony to start rebuilding their forces. Till then…


	4. Report 04: Regret

**Report 04: Regret**

 _Sumeragi Lee Noriega, real name Leesa Kujo, was one of the better Tactical Forecasters to be trained. Not only was she able to remain several steps ahead for her opponent she also was able to modify her tactical plans on the fly when something she didn't plan for getting introduced into the battle at hand. This ability to think on her feet and not freeze when something went wrong with her tactical plans made her quite valuable as a Tactical Forecaster and general second-in-command of Celestial Being during the War of Innovation…_

 **\- From a Chapter in Sword of Damocles: A Look into the Celestial Being Organization**

 **Published May, 2345AD**

 **Office  
Administration Building  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
May 13, 2308AD**

In one of the larger offices found inside the main administration building in the middle of the main residential sections of Krung Thep Colony Chall found herself in deep discussion with Hanayo about the future of Celestial Being and the plans the new Quantum A.I. had come up with over the last couple months or so since Fallen Angels. Chall had been quite surprised to find that she was pretty much at the forefront of keeping the organization together since her return to Krung Thep. Though she really should have not been surprised with everything that happened in the last six months and the news that there were traitors to Celestial Being who had managed to corrupt the Plan. She had been the one who had stepped up and started to do something. Granted it was at the urging of Hanayo, yes, but after that first push, she began to do it without any further nudge. So now Chall found herself in this hastily converted office talking with the holographic projection of Hanayo about the future of the organization. Suddenly the two were interrupted in their talk by a knock at the door to the office making the two look at one another in some confusion before Hanayo sighed.

"Anyways that is about it, Chall. I shall let you deal with whatever is going on now? Oh. Please get that paperwork done. It'll make things easier," Hanayo mentioned with a smile and a nod of her head before her projection spluttered before dying. Chall now alone in the office glared at the open space where the AI's Holographic Form had been before glaring down at the paperwork that Hanayo wanted her to do before finally turning to the door with a sigh.

"Come in," she called out and slid the mentioned paperwork to the side of her desk. A moment later the door opened to let in Sumeragi Lee Noriega into the room. Chall frowned as she took in the older woman with some worry and a more than a little surprise. This was the first time she had seen her since their return to Krung Thep Colony and hence it was also the first time she had noticed the dead look Sumeragi still wore on her face.

"Sumeragi. What can I do for you?" Chall asked the woman and noticed her blinking at her for a moment before shaking her head.

"Chall I would like to ask for a leave of absence and permission to return to Earth," Sumeragi mentioned making Chall look up at her in shock before recovering and leaning back in her seat as she stared up at the older woman wondering what brought this on.

"First, explain to me the reasoning for this request? Is it because of what happened to your crew?" she asked Sumeragi with a frown and wasn't surprised to see the flinch at the mention of the Ptolemy Crew.

"I need to get away from everything so I can start to put myself back together," Sumeragi replied a few minutes later making Chall sigh with a shake of her head.

"Okay, why can't you do that here at the colony? There are several people here who do care about you and can help you," she asked a moment later making the woman only flinch back once more. Chall sighed once more at this. She was quite aware of what the other woman was going through and therefore understood a few things going through her head.

"I can't. I failed them. Therefore, I need a sort of clean slate to set things right," the other woman almost pleaded making Chall blink at this before shaking her head at this and then nodding knowing she had little choice in this. Sumeragi would keep asking if she said no. However, she had one last thing to say before she went through with this request.

"You understand that there is a rumor that someone out there's hunting down our personal on Earth, therefore, you may get attacked if you return to the planet," she explained to Sumeragi and was a little pleased to see the woman unsure about this before she shook her head and was suddenly focused once more on this making Chall curse silently.

"I understand that Chall, but I think it's better if I am on Earth to do this," Sumeragi replied with a more resolved tone of voice making Chall sigh and retrieve a clean piece of paper from another part of her desk.

"Understood. Firstly you are going to have to keep with your old cover story which I will have Hanayo back up further with a new paper trail. That said you can hitch a ride on the recall transport as it heads back to Earth, then you can go wherever you need to from there. It leaves the day after tomorrow at 1300 Hours," Chall replied before writing up a quick notice on the piece of paper and handing it over to Sumeragi who only nodded at the order about her cover story making her frown slightly. She eventually sighed knowing it was best to do so.

"Here give this to the transport captain, and you should be good to go," she continued a moment later. Sumeragi only nodded before turning to leave but was stopped by the raised hand of Chall.

"That said Sumeragi. If I send someone to recall you back then you are recalled, no questions asked or if you cannot, then you better have a damn good reason why you can't return, or bad things are going to happen to you. Understand?" she said raising from her seat and leaning forward onto the desk making Sumeragi wince slightly at the raised voice from Chall.

"Understood," Sumeragi said with a little nod of her head before once more turning to leave.

"Leesa. I hope you find what you are looking for down there but please remember that you are not alone and it wasn't your fault," Chall called out softly to the older woman who froze slightly at her real name being used before nodding and exiting the office. Chall sighed before turning to start tackling the paperwork but soon found herself distracted. After a few minutes, she cursed softly before placing the rest of the paperwork in a drawer and getting up from her seat. She then headed out of the office to walk around the colony and to see about clearing her head. As she did so she hoped that Sumeragi did indeed pull herself together. She had a feeling they were going to need her if anything major happened in the future.

 **-o-o-End-o-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Okay. This chapter is short but it does show something important from canon in that Sumeragi left Celestial Being behind and returned to Earth where she ended up finding Billy. This chapter is the start of that small story-line. Is that going to change anything? Who knows. That will be answered later. Also, the cover story mentioned here is what Sumeragi and her crew were doing while on the planet for they needed something to say to people who asked after all. Especially with Sumeragi running into Billy a few times. However, I am not too sure on what this cover story is going to be so if anyone has any suggestions feel free to mention them to me.

Anyways. Nothing much to say here so let's get moving on to the next chapter. Hopefully a longer piece this time.

 **NOTE: During the last few chapters I posted of this story I only got one or two responses from readers, wither replies on the forums or reviews on FFN and AO3. I have been only getting likes, favorite alerts, and follow alerts from the readers. Therefore, I like ask my readers to please sit down write out a review or reply for I would like some feedback for this story. Please. I also like to thank [USER=108136]SableCold[/USER] from Spacebattles who had responded with some need feedback and a list of stuff I need to fix for the first two chapters. Which means that yes all of the places I posted this story have been updated with the changes suggested by Sablecold. Not anything major just some minor fixes. Again thanks for that. That is about it everyone. See you in the next chapter which is going to be a doozy.**


	5. Report 05: Planning

**Report 05: Planning**

 _Krung Thep Colony is the only reason that Celestial Being could and did manage to stand up against the three major Power Blocs of Earth during the 2307 to 2308 Armed Interventions and later the fully united Earth Sphere Federation in 2312. The colony sported a large research and development facility along with supporting factories that allowed Celestial Being to develop the four third generation Gundams along with their support craft. Then developing the fourth generation Gundams, their supporting craft, and their new supporting regular mobile suits in 2312. Therefore, it should come to no surprise that the location of the colony was one of three top secrets of Celestial Being that had the organization kill anyone who discovered it no matter who they were…  
_

 **\- Taken from Sword of Damocles: A Look into the Celestial Being Organization**

 **Published May, 2345AD  
Resonance Research and Development Center  
Celestial Being Colony Krung Thep  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
May 16, 2308AD**

Around several weeks after the Battle of Lagrange One or just Operation Fallen Angels to the UN, found the figure of Chall Acustica floating in one of the various hangers of Krung Thep's Research and Development Center looking up at one of the three mobile suits that now called this hanger home. While they successfully recovered the remains of the _Ptolemy_ Team and three of the four true GN Drives assigned to the team, it still was quite a blow to the overall larger organization of Celestial Being. That combined with the loss of VEDA made many people on the colony along with rest of the organization a bit nervous and scared. Therefore, she had spent much of the time since returning to Krung Thep in and out of meetings with these people calming them down. She sighed at this as she continued to stare up at the mobile suit for it was quite a mess really. All because some unknown traitor to Celestial Being had somehow independently developed those GN Tau Drives and mass produced mobile suit to use said power source like the mobile suit she was currently looking at which had been rebuilt from the remains of the two half-destroyed GN-Xs they had recovered at Lagrange One. All of which messed up the plan that their founder Aeolia Scherberg had created all those years ago and the organization had been faithfully following for years. With yet another sigh she turned away from the rebuilt GN-X mobile suit and turn around to head back to the colony proper but was surprised to find Ian Vashti floating up towards with a smile on his aged and lined face.

"Well, well if it isn't Commander Acustica here to visit us lowly mortals," Ian called out in a jovial voice making Chall glare at her old friend for using that title.

"Not you too Ian," she replied with a groan and rubbing her forehead. She had started to be called Commander Acustica or Commander Chall after Alphonse Almodovar, father to one of her Fereshte crew members and retired Celestial Being Observer started calling her that after she began to calm down, the remaining higher-ups in Celestial Being along with her hurried actions in recovering the remains of the _Ptolemy_ Team. Not to mention her good relationship with Hanayo the organization's new supporting Quantum A.I. who was right alongside Chall in keeping Celestial Being together. The title then pretty much stuck afterward and everyone started calling her that.

"I really want to kill Old Man Alphonse for calling me that," she continued on with a sigh before turning to look down at chuckling Ian.

"Well I do admit Chall it does suit you since you have pretty much taken the reigns of Celestial Being which we needed someone to do after what happened," Ian mentioned a bit more serious making Chall sigh in understanding for he was quite right for she had pretty much taken over control of Celestial Being. If she hadn't, it might have been bad enough to see the organization splintering into a few different factions.

"Anyways, what brings you down here Chall?" Ian asked after a moment of silence between the two old friends. Chall blinked at him before shaking her head and turning to stare back at the rebuilt GN-X.

"Just wondering what you have found out about these GN-X Series Machines since it looks like they are going to become the main mobile suit for the UN in the future. It has been two weeks since you finished rebuilding it after all and you putting it through numerous different tests alongside the Artemis machines," she questioned with a frown staring up at the GN-X before turning her gaze over to the other two mobile suits gracing the hanger. The two Artemis Prototypes which had been rebuilt as well so they could use a GN Drive as a power source instead of the Large GN Condenser they were designed to use. Their cockpit blocks had also been completed allowing human pilots able to pilot them instead of Hanayo remotely piloting them as before.

"Well I can tell two things right off the bat, firstly they were originally designed to use one of our own GN Drives as a power source. Secondly, someone who had some experience with Gundams had a hand in their design," Ian replied with a cold tone making Chall gasp in some shock and look over at him in shock.

"You're kidding!?" she cried out in some surprise making her friend shake his head with a sigh as he stared up at the GN-X.

"Nope. Once we finished the rebuild, we saw something in the operating system that causes us to suspect something like that. Then we tested it with both one of our GN Drive and one of the captured GN Tau Drives. We were quite surprised with the results for the changeover between the reactors wasn't as hard as we believed it to be. Following that, we ran further tests alongside the Artemis units equipped with two more GN Drives and that data gave us a final clue. It was designed to operate with one of the original GN Drives," Ian explained with a sigh and a hand ruffling his hair making Chall shake her head with wide eyes as she stared up at the GN-X in sheer shock.

"I can't believe it. If the traitor had managed to create actual real GN Drives then these GN-X would have been pretty much unstoppable," she said after a few moments of cold silence between the two.

"Yup. That is a nightmare, and a half let me tell you," Ian replied with an almost crazed chuckle before brightening up a second later.

"The good news is that we gathered plenty of data on both GN Tau Drive and regular GN Drive powered regular mobile suits thanks to our testing of these three machines," Ian said with a brighter tone making Chall look over at him in confusion.

"Wait. I thought you only had Eco test piloting for you once I sent Grave and Hixar back to Earth to recall the observers and agents back to the colony?" she asked Ian and was in turn surprised to see the shifty look on the engineer's face.

"Yes. Eco is the main test pilot, but Teira also volunteered to help the testing," Ian mentioned a moment later making Chall narrow her eyes at him. She blinked in some surprise, a moment later, for didn't think Teira would want to help especially with one of the mobile suits being tested was a GN-X which did so much damage to his team.

"Teira is helping? I wouldn't think he would be willing be in the same room let alone piloting a GN-X after what the UN Forces did to his team," Chall asked making Ian chuckle lightly before looking back up at the mobile suit and nodding it.

"That is true he was kind of leery piloting it, but we needed someone who had experience in piloting Gundams in combat for some the tests. It did help that during the rebuild we repainted it, and redesigned the head," Ian answered making Chall look up at the head of the mobile suit seeing his point. The head no longer had the four-eyed face of the regular GN-X but a more Gundam looking face similar to the heads of the Artemis units flanking the slightly taller mobile suit. It also sported a white and blue paint job instead of the mainly gray paint job it had under control of the UN Forces.

"Okay that is interesting Ian but why are you so evasive earlier, and that is only two pilots after all," Chall said eying the man a little suspicious at her friend trying to evasive making him finally sigh.

"The third pilot is Feldt she volunteered to help when she was in here helping us looking through the operating system," Ian explained making Chall's eyes widened in some surprise for she didn't know her adopted niece and ward had been test-piloting for Ian. Then again she rarely was ever home for she mainly slept on a cot in the office she had taken over after she returned to the colony. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she did something she regret before looking over at Ian to see him warily eying her.

"Alright. I can understand that she always had been interested in the piloting since I told her about her parents after all. However, I didn't know she had been trained yet," she said in response eying Ian back and was interested in him turning his head away from her with a sigh.

"Apparently Lockon had started training her in the Dynames simulation tests and had Sumeragi add her as a backup Gundam Meister thanks to how good she was in the simulations. Teira hearing about how she wants to replace Lockon and seeing her simulation data has started to help further training her," Ian explained making Chall to once again close her eyes and take a couple deeper breaths to calm down.

"Okay. I shall talk things over with her later along with maybe Teira. Nonetheless, I have few other things I need to talk to you about," she replied to the relieved looking engineer but still gave him a silent glare for not telling her about Feldt piloting earlier.

"Understood. What do you want to talk about?" Ian asked making Chall look over at the Artemis Units and back over to Ian.

"Do you think you can develop a dedicated mass-produced machine to support a new team of Gundams?" she asked with a frown making Ian look over in some surprise before looking thoughtful as he stared at the two Artemis units as well.

"I believe we can, but we won't be able to fully mass produce mobile suits since we don't have factories the UN has control of after all. That is on top of the new Gundams you already want us to develop replacing the Third-Generation units. The problem is how to power them since we only have four of the original GN Drives, which would be needed to be used by the new Gundams, and the five GN Tau Drives we pulled from that mobile armor. We could use Large GN Condensers like how the Artemis units were initially designed to operate with, but those have limited operating time even less so than the Tau Drives. Therefore, need at least one of the original GN Drives on permeant duty recharging the Condensers," Ian replied after a few moments of thought ruffling his hair with a thoughtful look on his face. Chall nodded at this for she kind of expected that answer but she believed they could more than that.

"What if we developed our own version of the Tau Drive? Would that allow us to create our own mass produced GN-powered mobile suits?" she asked and was pleasantly surprised to see that she had shocked Ian. Who looked thoughtful once more as he mumbled to himself as he pulled out a small tablet computer from one the numerous pockets of his baggy engineering jumpsuit he wore. Using said tablet, he looked through a few things while mumbling to himself and entering a few notes into the tablet itself.

"Yeah. We could do it. God knows the other engineers, and I already know plenty about the original Drives. We also studied that sixth damaged Tau Drive we retrieved and took apart another of the false reactors giving us plenty of data on them. However, it is going take a while to create a way to produce them. Not to mention along with the other projects on our plate," Ian said warning Chall making her nod for she already knew that but was glad it was indeed possible.

"Good. We aren't planned on doing anything else major for maybe two years, so you have plenty of time Ian. However, till then do you think can assemble another pair of Artemis Machines, and use the four remaining Tau Drives to power them. Since we are going to start bringing in many of our agents and observers from Earth, and I want to have a defense force around just in case someone follows them," she asked with a nod to the Artemis units. Ian once more surprised by this before looking over at the pair of mobile suits for a moment and then nodding.

"Yeah. I think we can. Granted these two units were built using spare parts we had from Second Generation Upgrade program. However we do have plenty of spare parts laying around from the Third-Generation units so we can easily construct a new pair of Artemis machines using those parts along with the remaining parts from the Upgrade Program," he mentioned with a nod of his head.

"Also, good idea using those Tau Drives to power them which allow our GN Drives to be used to power our remaining Gundams to supplement them if needed. It also will also us to gather further data on those reactors," Ian continued on with he rubbed his chin with a smile on his face and making a few more notes on his tablet making Chall look pleased that her plan could work in the end. She looked over at the two Artemis Machines and shook her head for they really did look different from when she had seen them last. They looked utterly ridiculous to her which made her chuckle lightly as she eyed the two machines.

"I have to ask Ian who was reasonable for rebuilding those machines. They look ridiculous with that pod-like attachment and those wing-like thrusters coming out from the back?" she asked the engineer who stopped writing ideas down on his tablet to look at her before groaning as he looked at the Artemis machines most specifically the back of the machines where the mentioned pod and wings were located.

"My daughter and Sherilyn were reasonable for the new design of the Artemis. They said the original concept looked dull and uninspiring therefore they dressed them up as a bee to make things interesting. When those two team up on something then I should know something was going to happen. I should thankful really for Mileina is the only person besides yourself and Hanayo that can get Sherilyn to open up like an ordinary young teenaged girl should. Still seeing this I often wonder why I introduced those two all those years ago," Ian replied with a longer groan then before making Chall giggle slightly in response for she should have known it was those two. Both Sherilyn Hyde, Fershete's chief engineer, and Ian's daughter Mileina where young teenaged girls who pretty much grew up around the Third Generation Gundams and the engineers who had first developed them. Therefore, it should come to no surprise that the two were quite excellent engineers in their own right. However, if the two teamed up on a project, then their youth shined through like these two Artemis mobile suits and the time where the two repainted all of the Third Generation Gundams in different festive colors a few weeks before the start of the Armed Interventions. An event that pretty much split the Gundam Meisters with both Lockon and Allelujah were amused over their Gundam's re-coloring while Teira and Setsuna were quite upset over it.

"The Great Gundam Recolor Incident didn't teach you about having those two involved on a project together would be a Bad Idea," Chall managed to say after a few moments of laughing at Ian's misery. Ian only ruffled his hair with one hand while the other hand held his tablet which he used to hit his forehead against the screen of said tablet.

"I was too busy going over the data we gathered from the inspecting the damaged Tau Drive with the other engineers when they came up to ask us about what we were planning on doing with the Artemis machines, and I told them that there currently no plans on what to do with them at the moment. Then they asked if they can do something with them I then told them, yeah go right ahead and then when we returned the next morning Unit One was already rebuilt, and Unit Two was about fifty percent finished. I still don't know how the girls convinced the Haros to help them, but then again, they are friends with Hanayo. Therefore she either helped them through the Haros or turned a blind eye to what they were doing after telling the Haros to follow their orders," Ian explained mournfully making Chall laugh once more at the misfortune of her friend.

"What did your test pilots think about the girls remodel job on the two?" Chall asked after recovering from laughter. Ian blinked up at her at this question before chuckling lightly.

"Well surprise, surprise Eco nearly blew up when I told him he had to pilot one of the Artemis units after the girls rebuilt them. Feldt just shrugged and said it was cute. Teira though was the surprise for he just smiled lightly and chuckled before saying he didn't mind the remodel all that much really. Christina was in here one day when Feldt missed a lunch date with her and took one look at the two before laughing her head off," Ian replied with some relish making Chall look surprised before smiling and nodding. She was quite pleased that Teira was no longer the man he was once before the start of the Armed Intervention Campaign and hearing about Christina laughing after losing Litchy the way they did was a ray of sunshine that Chall desperately needed. She wasn't that surprised with Eco's reaction since she clearly remembered the little fights he and Fon once had before each mission.

"However, as ridiculous these two machines look with those improvements what the girls actually did with the upgrade really made these machines far better than they were," Ian continued on with a proud little smile on his face. Chall blinked in surprise at this looking over at him in confusion.

"Wait, what? They operate better like this than the original configuration?" Chall said in shock making Ian's turn to laugh at her.

"Yup. Why do you think we didn't return them to their original configuration after the girls were through with them? No. Those thruster-like wings added to the back are in fact based on the data gathered on the 'X' like GN Particle Antennas from the GN-X which are combined with our own design of GN Verniers they give the Artemis a hefty bonus to GN Particle Control which helps in maneuverability. With those wings, the Artemis is about twenty percent more maneuverable than the Exia. Without the wings, the Artemis maneuvers like a tank which Hanayo reported soon after we returned and which we verified after we finished the cockpit blocks allowing Eco to pilot it. As for the Pod, it not only helps protect the reactor from damage, which is something we are going to be looking into for the next generation Gundams, but it also allows an easier time to switch out between one of the Tau Drives with one of the original GN Drives. Not to mention we didn't have to completely redesign the cockpit to make room for the reactor in the chest like the GN-X does," Ian explained with that same proud smile on his face making Chall's jaw drop in some shock as she looked between the Artemis and Ian. Before sighing and shaking her head with a chuckle. It looked like things were starting to look better for her and the organization she had spent a lifetime serving was looking to be starting to dig itself out of the grave it had been thrown into by the so-called Operation Fallen Angels.

 **-o-o-End-o-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

And that is a wrap! We have a couple of the first changes made to the overall larger story, the first of course has alluded for the much of the other short stories in this collection. That Krung Thep colony is more than just a simple development base that produces the Gundams, Support Craft and weapons of Celestial Being. No in this story folks Krung Thep is a full-on independent space colony which it is described as in a few sources that I have found. Granted the population isn't as large as some of the other space colonies we see in Gundam but it doesn't need to be really. Though, for this story and the sequel, the population of the colony is going to grow for several reasons. The main one is from this recall of the Celestial Being agents and observers still on Earth or in the other colonies mentioned in this chapter which will be touched on a bit in the next chapter.

The next change to the story is Celestial Being introducing their own mass produced GN-Drive powered Mobile Suits which is touched on in this chapter with the Artemis prototype units getting a few more units built to serve as a stopgap till the more dedicated mass production machine, and it's needed GN Tau Drive copy is ready. Overall, these new mobile suits will be on par with the GN-X series but like in the series itself will remain generally outnumbered by the mobile suits of the Federation. The only thing going for the Celestial Being mobile suits is the support of the Gundams, and a better understanding of GN-Drive powered tech.

Also, I like to mention that I got the idea of Feldt being trained to be a Gundam Meister by Lockon and being registered as a Reserve Meister from We Are Gundam by Anthurak on FFN which has Feldt taking over Dynames during the battle with Corner. Here in this story. I am only having her trained and registered as a Reserve Meister by Lockon then being trained by Tieria after the death of Lockon. I am sure some of my readers are guessing that Feldt will be replacing Lockon (Lyle) as Cherudim Gundam's Meister in the sequel. Well, you folks are pretty much correct which sees Lyle being one of my major POV Characters for Katharon.

That is about it for this chapter folks. I hope you all enjoyed it for it was a fun thing to write, especially that last part! /chuckles/ Anyways see you guys in the next chapter….

 **NOTE: Well this is the next chapter, and things are really starting to get off the rails. That said like I mentioned in the last chapter note, please send me some feedback through either a Review, Message, Private Messages, or even send a Kudos my way if you are reading this on Archive of Our Own. I once again thank SableCold for the corrections he sent me for Chapter Four, and thanks to tf330129 from FFN along with MrEmperor from Spacebattles for sending me responses. Thanks. Alright that is enough from me. Till the next chapter!**


	6. Report 06: Arrivals

**Report 06: Arrivals**

 _While I had been working for Celestial Being for many years as an agent, since I had been recruited into the organization in my late teens, I_ _never had_ _much contact with the overall larger_ _organization_ _till I was recalled to the colony of Krung Thep the main support base for Celestial Being. It was a whole another experience for me since as far I as knew there were only a handful of active space colonies and Copernicus City on the moon, but Krung Thep had been around for many years almost as much as Copernicus. It was quite shocking to someone who had only to the_ _civilian_ _lower orbital stations of the orbital ring to be now living in space which is an experience I will always_ _be_ _thankful for Celestial Being for giving me…_

 **\- Statement of Former Celestial Being Agent Brian Carter, later Mobile Suit Pilot**

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Nearspace  
Resource Satellite 5-C7  
Lagrange Five, Earth Sphere  
May 27, 2308AD**

The small asteroid known as 5-C7 is usually alone along the edge of the Earth Sphere's fifth Lagrange Point. Around this former solitary small asteroid, three mobile suits waited silently and under cover of their optical cloaks making them not able to be seen by anything up to advanced sensor systems. In the cockpit of one, these mobile suits Feldt Grace chuckled lightly as the other two mobile suit pilots argued with one another over wither 5-C7 was shaped like a potato or a cucumber. First, there was the current pilot of the rebuilt Gundam Dynames, Eco Calore who led their entire small team, and then there was the newcomer mobile suit Brian Carter, former Celestial Being Agent who had somehow managed to have mobile suit training, in GNP-01 Artemis Unit Three. The two had initially been complaining about waiting for the ship they were to rendezvous with and that it was late. It then became an argument when Eco mentioned the asteroid they were next to looking quite like a lumpy cucumber and Brian replying no it is a potato.

"…it is a potato. A cucumber is long and straight, but a potato can be lumpy if needed just like that asteroid," the voice of Brian Carter hotly stated while Eco sputtered in denial. However, a beep from the communication system of the GNP-01 Artemis Unit One Feldt piloted made her turn away from the show going on her primary monitor to look over at a screen that popped up on one of the cockpit side screens. She frowned as she saw it was reporting a nearby distress call on Celestial Being frequencies.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but there is a distress call on Celestial Being frequencies nearby," she reported halting the heated debate between the two boys, as Christina called them after Feldt mentioned to her about the discussions the two had during their patrols. Eco blinked at her through the communication link between the three machines before looking to one side at a similar screen that popped up.

"It could be the _Alarei_. Seems like it is nearby to the Mining Colony Loum so keep your Optical Cloaks on till we know what in the world is going on here," Eco ordered argument long forgotten as he turned back to look at his fellow Celestial Being mobile suit pilots.

"Yes sir," Brian replied with a nod of his head.

"Understood," Feldt responded with her own nod at Eco. That done the three Celestial Being mobile suits boosted away from the once again solitary Resource Asteroid 5-C7 and deeper into Lagrange Five.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Nearspace  
Mining Colony Loum  
Lagrange Five, Earth Sphere**

It only took the three Celestial Being mobile suits several minutes to travel from the edge of Lagrange Five to the nearby mining colony of Loum anchored at the center of several other Resource Asteroids. As they arrived, they noticed their assigned escort target, the _Arcana_ Class Space Yacht _Alarei_ , under attack by a trio of AEU-09S AEU Enact Space Types. As they saw this Eco didn't waste any time.

"Carter, Grace take out those Enacts!" he ordered knowing he had to prevent the Dynames from being spotted from some unknown observer hence him remaining under the optical cloak. The Artemis units meanwhile were equipped with captured GN Tau Drives which wouldn't be that connected with Celestial Being then a Gundam running around.

"Roger," the two Artemis pilots replied at the same time before roaring past his Gundam and towards the battle. They dropped their optical cloaks as they came up behind one of the smaller resource asteroids and moved around the asteroids making it seem like they were using the asteroids as cover. Eco nodded at this for it was a good idea and settled back in his seat as his two fellows went on the attack. One of the Enacts suddenly exploded as it tried to land on top of the _Alarei_ from a shot from Feldt making its wingmates turn to face the fast approaching Artemis mobile suits. Eco nodded pleased for both units were currently equipped with prototype weapons and equipment intended to be used by the future GN-Drive Powered Regular Mobile Suit that Celestial Being was currently working on alongside new Gundams. Therefore, seeing the range of the prototype beam rifle at work was kind of interesting. It was also interesting since Feldt was training to become the Meister for the Dynames and its intended successor. The two remaining Enacts tried to shoot down the fast approaching Artemis units with their linear cannons, but the shots went wide while a couple hit the raised arm-mounted shields of the Artemis and deflecting. One Enact had its arm shot off by Brian before it was finished off by a slice from a beam saber a few moments later, while the other remaining Enact was shot entirely through by Feldt where it exploded.

That done Eco look at his Gundam's advanced sensors to find that there were no other threats around them before he advanced towards the damaged form of the _Alarei_ which now had the pair of Artemis mobile suits hovering protectively over it. Eco brought the Dynames alongside the Yacht and opened a channel with the damaged ship to talk with the ship's crew.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Main Observation Deck  
Celestial Being Colony Krung Thep  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere**

Standing in the front of the main observation deck of the colony Chall Acustica with an older man standing next to her who like her were staring out the dome-like windows that surrounded the deck allowing for an impressive view of space that surrounded the small speck that was Krung Thep. The two were looking at the form of an _Arcana_ Class Space Yacht coming into the dock with the colony that had a series of small hole across its bow along with a series of minor damage on that side of the ship. Hovering protectively over the damaged yacht were the forms of the Gundam Dynames and a pair of the Artemis mobile suits. The small ship had been one of a handful of similar vessels that been transporting the recalled agents and other Celestial Being personal to the colony to bolster the pool of trained personnel available for the organization. The only major Celestial Being official to remain on Earth was Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long, and a small skilled force of agents to help keep an eye on the new UN Forces. The rest were all recalled to the colony, just in time it seemed. There were a few instances of someone hunting down notable Celestial Being Observers with a few already been killed in the last few weeks, and now an attack on a transport that they believed to be clean with no real connection with Celestial Being.

"This is quite troubling Commander that someone is hunting down our agents and Observers to kill them," the figure of Alphonse Almodovar mentioned with a frown on his lined and aged face to the young woman at his side as he stared down at the damaged ship.

"I'm aware of that Alphonse. Let's find out what happened this time shall we?" Chall said to the man making him only nod his stately head towards her who leaned forward and pressed a small indent area of the glass of the window in front of them. A moment later a holographic screen popped up on the window showing the head and shoulders of one of personnel that manned the colony's control room.

"Yes ma'am?" the young man asked her with polite neutrality making her nod.

"Please connect me with the Gundam Dynames please Operator," she ordered the man who only nodded his head and soft clicking of keys before the holographic window minimized before a new window popped opened in its place showing the helmeted face of Eco Calore the current pilot of the Gundam Dynames.

"Yes Commander?" the young Gundam pilot said to her to make her look down at the now docking form of the Yacht that started to disappear from their view as it slid into its assigned docking bay.

"What happened Eco?" she asked him after a moment watching the aft end of the yacht disappearing into the dock as well.

"We made it to the rendezvous as scheduled but the ship hadn't arrived yet, but I wasn't worried just yet for it wasn't the first time one of the recall ships were late to the rendezvous after all. It was only when we received a nearby distress call from the _Alarei_ that saw my team move in to check out the distress call. We arrived just in time to see a trio of black-painted Space Enacts doing a run on the ship. Then after verifying the yacht was indeed the _Alarei,_ I ordered my team to intercept and destroy the Enacts before they could do any further damage. Meanwhile, I remained under optical cloak nearby to provide back up if needed and to keep the secrecy of a Gundam running around. My team then all out destroyed all three Enacts in record time, and we then provided an escort back to Krung Thep," Eco reported with a nod of his head making Chall raise an eyebrow in interest before nodding at him.

"Where the Enacts with the UN or maybe under control of the AEU itself?" she asked the young pilot who only shook his head.

"No, according to Pilot Grace, who recognized their markings, they part of a mercenary group who were part of the PMC Trust and for some reason were not active during the Armed Intervention at Moralia. Apparently according to info Grace had looked through during the preparation for that Intervention they are led by a man named Ali al-Saachez," Eco replied coldly making Chall trade looks with Alphonse beside her for like Eco and Feldt they knew who that man happened to be which made things kind of interesting. However, it didn't tell them who was hunting down their personal.

"Understood Eco have your team return to the hanger for some needed rest. I will get your full report later on while I have Tiera and his team launch to replace you," she ordered the young man with a small smile on her face quite pleased with his actions.

"Yes, Commander. Gundam Dynames and Team returning," he replied with a nod his head towards her and signed off. Chall sighed at this before looking over at Alphonse seeing him looking out of the windows once more but not really seeing anything out of them as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Quite interesting. Someone is hiring mercenaries to go after our personal. This is troubling, but I must say Young Calore did the quite correct thing. Especially with having his Gundam remain hidden just in case someone was watching the battle," the man mentioned with a deep hum making Chall nod in agreement with him.

"Yes, Eco has matured quite a bit over the last few weeks since I started having him leading combat teams out to rendezvous with the ships transporting the recalled personal. Though, I do admit he is not really the best person to remain to pilot Dynames for he is not really a long-range combat pilot after all," she answered him a moment later.

"Indeed. I do believe your young ward will be the best fit to become Celestial Being's newest Gundam Meister. Though, are you going to have Young Calore remain as a Gundam Meister or transfer over to the new mobile suits when they start to roll out?" Alphonse asked with a frown looking over at Chall in time to see her flinching at the reminder that her adopted niece Feldt was currently training to become a Gundam Meister with Tieria Erde the only Meister they had helping her train. She wanted to replace Lockon Stratos as the Meister for Dynames and its future replacement.

"That is entirely correct for her scores on the Dynames simulations are quite better than Eco's but unlike Feldt Eco has some combat experience in mobile suits. Hence I have him currently piloting Dynames and leading a team," Chall replied with a sigh making the man at her side to chuckle a bit at her due to being a bit uncomfortable at having the closest thing she has to a daughter become one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters. She eyed Alphonse evilly before the man recovered and turned away from the windows.

"I shall mention this to the others and see if I can hunt down the reason this mercenary team somehow managing to attack a ship we thought to be clean," the man mentioned with a thoughtful look. Before leaving Chall alone in the observation room with her own thoughts and the twinkling lights of the stars that surrounded the tiny speck that happened to be Krung Thep her only companions as she continued to stare out the windows into space.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Alright done! Whew! This chapter was quite a bit harder to do since it was originally supposed to be three different smaller stories merged together with some people arriving at Krung Thep. However, one got quite longer than I planned with a few different scenes needing to be written outside of the single scene that I had already written for this chapter. Not to mention the second scene here getting larger than planned as well. This was supposed to have the bit about the Celestial Being personal being hunted by an unknown force, (i.e., Ribbons Innovators like canon) and them arriving at Krung Thep. The second was supposed to introduce the characters of Deborah Galiena and Robert Spacey from the Gundam 00V Manga. Never really understood their story with them getting warned by Ribbons then heading to space to hide at the Union's space colony at Lagrange One but somehow falling in with Fereshte at Celestial Being's Lagrange One asteroid base. Following that, they somehow ended up back on Earth and now with the UN once more testing more mobile suits for them. So, I was a bit confused there. I decided to keep them at Krung Thep with Deborah helping in the development of new mobile suits and Robert being a mobile suit geek like he was said to be. This story shall be the next chapter.

That said this chapter was interesting in that it was the start of Celestial Being building themselves up gathering their spread-out agents, operatives, and the observers across the planet itself along with the colonies. In canon from what I remember, like I mentioned earlier, they all were hunted down by Ribbons forces including a fully healed Ali al-Saachez. However, I figured there was a lot of possibilities with these people who were only touched on in the series itself and had them being recalled back to Krung Thep Colony. This is also to give Celestial Being a larger pool of personnel to use later on during the war with the A-LAWS which allows greater force to be used during this war which is one of the most important points of this story and its sequel after all.

Alright, that is about it for these notes. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!

 **NOTE: Whew! I had to rewrite this chapter because it was a bit shorter** **than** **I wanted it to** **be,** **and with little** **response,** **I figured I added some combat to the story to spice things up sort of speak. Also, yes, the three Enacts featured here are piloted by members of Ali's Mercenary Group which I personally don't believe was all-out destroyed in Azadistan like many think they were. During the aftermath of the Armed Intervention at** **Moralia,** **we see Ali meeting up with his team which had several Hellions included. Therefore, these three Enact pilots had once piloted those Hellions during that Armed Intervention. They are being used by Ribbons and his own faction to hunt down Celestial Being personal in the Earth Sphere. Anyways. That is about it. We are getting closer to the end of this** **story,** **so I hope I get more people reading this story for I have big plans for the sequel. Thank you.**


	7. Report 07: Refugees

**Report 07: Refugees**

 _When I arrived at Krung Thep, I was surprised by how well myself and my family were treated by everyone there. I kinda got the impression from many of my friends at school and the teachers that Celestial Being were evil and didn't care if you had nothing to do with war at all. However, that opinion changed when the man that lead the team that helped us out of the manor was heavily injured shielding my younger sister from a sniper, then when we arrived at the colony everyone was so nice to us and helped us get back on our feet. It was for that reason I signed up to become a mobile suit pilot for Celestial Being when the news that they were looking for people to pilot to their new mobile suits to help the organization that had saved my family…_

 **-** **Pilot Michael Spacey, Mobile Suit Pilot and Reserve Gundam Meister of Celestial Being**

 **Storage Hanger #3  
Resonance Research and Development Center  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
June 14, 2308AD **

In one of the smaller storage hangers that were used to store mobile suits or Gundams that were not needed by Celestial Being anymore a red-haired older woman floated in front of the GN-X mobile suit rebuilt by Celestial Being. The woman couldn't believe that Celestial Being had managed to rebuild one of the UN's new mobile suits out the wrecks of two machines they had recovered after the battle between the two groups at Lagrange One a few months before. She knew that they were quite good with building mobile suits as shown by the Gundams but still making a complete mobile suit out of two wrecks were quite hard she knew. Granted they made some changes, not including the paint job but still, it was a challenge. Suddenly she shivered slightly as memories assaulted her mind and a moment she took a breath as the memories disappeared. She sighed for the last couple weeks had been quite hard for her since whoever wanted her dead for some strange reason.

"Miss Galiena?" a soft voice said making her turn to find a blond-haired woman floating down towards her.

"Linda Vashti," Deborah Galiena replied with a nod to the woman who along with her husband Ian had been helping them get settled in.

"I take it you were admiring our work on this machine?" Linda asked turning to stare up at the GN-X making Deborah chuckle lightly before looking up at the towering mobile suit as well with a small smile.

"Not really, just dealing with memories that the appearance of this machine caused for me," she explained with a frown.

"Oh. What sort of memories?" Linda asked with a frown on her face making Deborah laugh a bit before shaking her head.

"Basically, this isn't the first time I had seen a GN-X," Deborah explained with a shake of her head making Linda looked curious but kept her silence as Deborah remembered what happened all those months ago when everything had started to go downhill.

"It all began with a mysterious invitation to this unknown base smack dab in the middle of Antarctica where I was surprised to find that somehow someone had created machines capable of going against your Gundams. I was then asked to test pilot not only one of these machines but their prototype the Throne Varanus for a while. Then a few days after I started the testing I meet with the man who had invited me to the base in the first place, Alejandro Corner who I have met before since we both generally worked directly for the UN after all. Corner asked me if I had any suggestions for any improvements to the new mobile suits. This was something I had done before therefore I gave him pretty much a list of stuff what I thought should be changed or improved before I went back to testing, but I was approached by a young green-haired man who I had seen at the side of Corner. I thought him to be an aide to Corner, therefore, had been quite surprised when he mentioned that Corner was only using me and my partner, Robert, to make the GN-X better before disposing of us for we knew too much already," she continued on with a sigh staring up at the GN-X. She didn't notice Linda had been taking notes on a computer tablet as she sighed before continuing.

"When the testing was finished a few weeks later about the time those new Throne Gundam machines started their own armed interventions. I was surprised to see that the Thrones looked pretty much like the Varanus much to my confusion. It was then that Robert told me that a few of the techs that had been helping him go over the Varanus during their testing had somehow been killed, all of which looked like accidents but Robert had been there with me when that man warned us. Therefore, we decided that we would be next on the list, so we somehow managed to make out of the base and made it to Robert's family manor in England which was pretty much in the middle of nowhere. We then laid low for a few months while the Thrones continuing their interventions and then the formation of the UN Forces," Deborah said with a sigh and a small smile on her face.

"Those few months just hiding was quite soothing, and with the manor out in the English countryside, it was quite beautiful. However, that wasn't going to last sadly for around a couple months ago we finally decided that we should return to the world at large since we were kind of getting bored. I placed a call to my boss in the UN and told him I had wanted a few months alone after what had happened over the last six months or so. He understood and asked me if I wanted to go over a new machine the UN Forces were currently developing I pretty much said yes, and he sent me the info on the machine. I was surprised to see that it is an advanced version of the regular GN-X that I had test-piloted all those months ago. I then shrugged and started to get to work on the data. Meanwhile, Robert's family had begun to arrive at the manor because they had been worried about him since he dropped out of contact. They thought he had been killed or something," Deborah mentioned with a sigh and briefly wondered why she was telling an almost stranger this but only mentally shrugged for figured she needed to get this off her chest before continuing on.

"That is when everything to hell in a handbasket for a force of unknown commandoes started to attack the manor without any warning. We had managed to detect them right before they entered the manor, but by then it was too late, and they brutally gunned down several of the manor's staff before going after the rest of us. It was then that your Assault Container arrived overhead and dropped the first team of your agents with Grave Violento in the lead onto the manor. They managed to take out several of the commandoes before meeting up with us trying to head for an old bunker underneath the manor. At first, we were wary of accepting their help especially when Grave identified himself and his team as part of Celestial Being. However, we knew we really didn't have a choice but to accept their help and then that out of the way Grave's team started to assist us out of the manor. It was a running firefight through the corridors of the manor with a few members of Robert's family being gunned down along a couple of the agents, and then we were out of the manor with the Assault Container landing in front of us. The remaining agents then start to hustle us onboard the Container but not before Grave was injured taking a sniper's bullet meant for Robert's young teenaged niece then we were airborne and heading away from the now burning manor behind us. A few minutes later we were in space and under optical cloak running for this colony," Deborah sadly said with a shake of her head before looking over to Linda who had put away her computer tablet for she had heard the rest of this story second-hand from the remaining agents of Grave's team.

"Maria Spacey is only thirteen and only wanted to become a test pilot for mobile suits like me in the future. I can't say how much Robert and I owe Grave along with Celestial Being for stepping in when they did for I am sure we would now be dead," she explained making Linda nod with a smile and a bow before turning to look at the GN-X once more.

"So, you want to help us then Ms. Galiena?" Linda asked with a curious look on her face making Deborah hesitated for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, but I am not going to fight for Celestial Being or anything for I did lose more than a few friends to your armed interventions after all. That was before the Thrones started their more brutal interventions by the way," Deborah explained briefly making Linda nod in understanding for she kind of expected that.

"You don't have to worry we already have decided not to do any more armed interventions. We are only going to defend ourselves for with the formation of the UN Forces, and this talk of a new formation of a union between the Power Blocs is what we actually wanted in the first place," Linda explained and was quite amused by the surprised look on Deborah's face.

"Aeolia's Plan was never about stopping war Ms. Galiena for he understood that we could never totally remove humanities desire to wage war. Instead, he wanted the countries of Earth to stop fighting one another and band together as one, so we can fully explore space maybe finding someone out there," Linda continued on with a smile before frowning as she stared up at the GN-X and sighed.

"However, someone or should I say several people inside the organization decided they didn't like the Plan and created their own Plan that twisted our own Plan till everything was screwed up," Linda sadly mentioned with a shake of her head.

"You mean that the only thing you guys wanted was to have us humans to band together so we can explore space?" Deborah asked with a shocked look on her face making Linda chuckle a bit at the other woman's shock.

"Yes, that is what the original plan drafted by Aeolia Schenberg called for but like I mentioned it was twisted and distorted by several people in our organization that just wanted to control everything," Linda replied with a nod to her.

"That is what we have managed to piece together over the past few months since not everyone in Celestial Being actually knew what the exact plan happened to be. We mainly believed that we were actually preventing the Power Blocs from going through another set of Solar Wars as everyone thought was going to happen, while at the same time trimming down some of the petty conflicts going on around the planet," Linda continued on with a frown on her face before shaking her head.

"That is kind of ridiculous in the scheme of things Ms. Linda. We managed to create the orbital ring, the elevators, and the orbital space colonies. Heck! We have a city on the moon," Deborah finally managed to say but was surprised by the sad shake of Linda's head.

"Let me ask you this Ms. Galiena? It has been over two hundred years since Aeolia first created the Plan along with introducing the first papers about the Orbital Ring, the Solar Power Generation System, and the Elevators. It was only when the countries of the planet started to notice that they were running out of fossil fuels that finally had them launch the program to construct the whole system a hundred years after Aeolia first developed them. Then it has been around three hundred and sixty years since we landed the first man on the moon, and what we have accomplished in that time is quite small compared to what the visionaries during that period imagined what we would be doing by now. The majority what we have done in space has only been done in the last hundred years. Since we were pretty much had to create a solar power generation system with the Orbital Ring or face bad things happenings on the planet," Linda explained in an almost teacher-like tone of voice making Deborah stare at her in some shock.

"As for Copernicus City that was initially a Lunar Research Outpost that was vastly expanded to help in the construction of the Orbital Ring. Even then only a small percentage of people live there compared to the billions that remain living on the planet. You know why we have virtually stalled in our space exploration programs? The same thing that happened in the early twenty-first century with the United States and the rest of the countries involved in the planet's space programs. The needed funding being used for other reasons including padding the military budgets of the various countries. This left very little funding left for the space exploration programs which did I do admit they did do plenty with what they had," Linda continued on making Deborah blink in some surprise before nodding as it did make some sense.

"Sorry, Ms. Galiena for the lecture but after we all found out what the exact plan was and the reason behind it. I did some research and was quite appalled on what I found," Linda said a few moments later with a bow of her head. Deborah waved it off with a laugh.

"It is quite alright for I would have done something similar, but I shall see about looking those things up. For your right, it does make some sort of sense in the scheme of things, and I admit I would love to see humanity finally move away from always fighting with one another to start seriously to explore space," Deborah replied with a wistful look on her face before looking up at the GN-X.

"That said you guys think I can try out this machine. I am the most experienced with the model after all. I also wouldn't mind taking one of those strange-looking mobile suits I saw when we docked to test out as well," Deborah said looking over at Linda making the other woman nod as she brought up her computer tablet once more.

"That is what we were hoping for you to ask us. We did test out the GN-X alongside those mentioned funny-looking mobile suits, but we may get more data with you piloting it since like you said you have some experience with the GN-X series after all," Linda mentioned with a nod of her head making Deborah look quite pleased.

"I also still have the data I got from the UN for the new GNX-604T Advanced GN-X after all which will allow us to make some changes to this machine a bit," Deborah explained making Linda blink before looking a bit excited.

"Yes. That will give us plenty of data we need on developing our own GN-Powered Mobile Suits. I am just glad we finally managed to get that last GN Tau Drive working so we can start testing this machine once more," Linda explained with a thoughtful look on her face as she took some notes on her tablet. Deborah blinked at this before looking around and frowning wondering where Robert had gone off to.

"So, I have to ask where in the world is Robert and your husband? I was expecting Robert to have tried to find me by now?" Deborah asked with a frown making Linda look at her with a chuckle.

"Where else but being boys and comparing notes on mobile suit development," Linda mentioned rolling her eyes making Deborah laugh in response for that did make some sense for Robert was quite a Mobile Suit Geek after all, and it didn't surprise her at all that Ian Vashti was similar.

"Anyways let's get to work Ms. Linda," she said to the woman at her side who only nodded before starting to quiz Deborah on the Advanced GN-X which had the two women begin to discuss the differences between the regular old GN-X and the Advanced version. Meanwhile, the lights in the small hanger snapped on, and the hanger's complement of Klarels activated moving towards the GN-X. While Deborah was still not really a big fan of Celestial Being she did understand them a bit better than she did before which saw her bonding with the blond-haired woman at her side.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

This is the second of the mentioned mini-stories that would have been together chapter six of the story. However, this bit between Linda and Deborah basically became larger than I planned thanks to Deborah's story along with Linda's rant at the end there.

Also, speaking of that rant I like to apologize to the readers for making Linda my mouthpiece sort-of-speak for this chapter, for ever since I start diving into the lore of Gundam 00 I was a bit confused on how barren the Earth Sphere of Gundam 00 happened to be. There are only a handful of space colonies, hardly any space stations of note, and a bunch of bare resource asteroids. That is not to mention no outposts or colonies on the moon. I know that much of the focus of Earth was on the construction of the Orbital Ring and the Elevators. However, that only took a hundred years or so what happened during the hundred before that. Other Gundam series managed to create numerous space colonies in less time than that.

Hence, you may have noticed a few things I created for this story and the sequel being mentioned in the background like Copernicus City which is mentioned a couple times. It along with a few other things I had created to fill the void sort of speak that I saw in Earth Sphere. Anyways I better stop before I go on a lengthy rant on the subject again. /cough/

Now, much of the story behind Deborah, Robert, and Robert's family being attacked before being saved by Grave's Team was created by me to explain how they all got to Krung Thep as well as why they are willing to stay at the colony. I admit I originally had the sniper bullet kill Grave, but when I was looking through some notes I had been writing about the future of this story and the sequel I admitted that I needed a character like Grave for a few things therefore only had him live and only injured from the sniper bullet. He would be a bit important at the end of this story and into the sequel.

Alright, that is about enough for me since I don't stop myself I am sure these notes are going to be a similar size to the chapter itself. /grumble/ That said see you guys in the next chapter for it should be quite interesting.

 **NOTE: Well like I mentioned this chapter only has the bit where Grave is injured changed and that is about it. That said, I am quite upset that I only getting such small feedback that I have been getting for this story. While I am getting people telling me on how they like the story and keep it coming I am getting hardly anyone telling me on how I can improve this story. Sigh. I shall keep posting the chapters I have written for this story but I really don't think I am going to continue with the sequel I am sad to say. It is just not going to be worth it. Thanks to those people who have replied and helped improved this story along with those enjoying the story.**


	8. Report 08: Infamy

**Report 08: Infamy**

 _When I found out what happened to Nena Trinity the Trinity Gundam Meister who had for some reason or another fired on_ _a private_ _wedding several months ago I found I couldn't do anything to her in response to that_ _tragic incident._ _For she was no longer the same_ _person,_ _she was then, thanks in part to her "Father" completely tearing her entire being apart to make a better tool to use. I just couldn't hate her because of that. It didn't seem right, but that didn't stop us from punishing her "Father" the man who had created her and her siblings…_

 _\- Quote from Commander Chall Acustica_

 **-o-o-o-  
**

 **Two Hundred Kilometers from Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
June 22, 2308AD**

Inside a ship cruising through one small section of the larger slice of space known as Lagrange Three an older man cursed out loud as he stared out the ship's main view screen at what is pretty much open space that is front of the ship. The man leaned back in his seat with a mournful sigh before turning his to stare at the meek-looking red-haired young girl who was seating in a similar seat next to him.

"Well they must have moved the colony somewhere else after what happened during Operation Fallen Angels," he said with a sigh before turning to look at the view screen with a frown before turning back to the young girl.

"Can you detect anything around us with your Quantum Brainwaves Nena?" he asked her and then watched with some savage glee as the girl's eyes turn golden for a few brief moments.

"No Father I don't detect anything at all anywhere around us that can react to my Quantum Brainwaves," the girl reported moments later with a shake of her head in a dull, uninterested tone making the man curse once more. Before he looked down at a smaller view screen showing the ship's small med-bay and the three medical stasis capsules that were stored there. Inside each of the capsules where three young people similar in appearance to the girl at his side.

"I don't know anywhere else that will allow me to continue my research," he said mournfully before staring at the main view screen before leaning back in his seat once more. He looked thoughtful for a few moments as he stared up at the ceiling of the bridge of the vessel he was on and once again thanked God that he had managed to find the ship hidden away in one of the handful Resource Asteroids that were in direct orbit of Earth. Granted Nena had known where the ship had been stashed, but before he fixed her, she couldn't be understood at all by him as she was constantly moaning about her brothers who had been killed by an unknown man. That knowledge was then lost when forced her into one of the pods and fixed her so she would be more pliant towards him. He still didn't understand why she had tried to find him after losing her brothers, but it was a godsend when she arrived at his little lab in the middle of nowhere which had been under assault by some unknown force. The appearance of the Throne Drei scared them off and allowed him to gather what was left of his research, his remaining research subjects, and everything he would need before running towards the nearest Orbital Elevator to get into space where he could maybe get help and continue his research in peace.

With another sigh, he leaned forward and studied the forward viewscreen once more before entering commands in the controls in front of him bringing up the only known maps of the Lagrange Point. Unlike the other four Lagrange Points, there wasn't much at her since nearly everyone left this piece of space alone thanks to it being out in the middle of nowhere. Besides the small Resource Asteroid Cluster that was anchored here, there was virtually nothing out here, but he knew that Celestial Being had their support base out here somewhere. Granted he had never known the exact coordinates nor the name of the place beside it being a colony of some sort but he was aware that it was out here. After studying the maps for a moment, he nodded before turning to look at Nena once more.

"Alright we are going to patrol around see if we can find anything or if they find us so keep an eye out," he ordered the girl making her look over at him blankly.

"Understood Father," before she turned to the controls and started to move the ship but before she could do anything the ship's E-sensor started blaring in alarm jarring the man but getting no reaction from the young woman who only continues staring blankly forward at the forward view screen.

"What is that?" he cried out over the noise but before Nena could answer him the space in front of the ship shown through their view screens suddenly wavered, and a smaller ship appeared in front of them a moment later making the man blink in some surprise at its appearance.

"A CB-71 Assault Container that has been modified with an older CB-70 Container attached to the bottom of the Assault Container," Nena reported in that same emotionless voice making look over at her in some surprise before laughing in delight.

"Great they found us. Now we can rejoin Celestial Being after all and I can get back to my research," he said in some relief but in turn was shocked as a turret of some kind underneath the bow of the former Assault Container locked onto their ship and started to glow ominously.

"They are contacting us," Nena reported a moment later and without him telling her too brought up a communication window up on the main view screen showing a steely-eyed young woman staring at them in a white space suit with the helmet floating next to her.

"Trinity Team Mothership this the Celestial Being Ship _Eudoxus_ you have one chance to explain why you are here before I order the destruction of your ship," the young woman coldly ordered over the communication making the hairs on the back of the man's neck stand on end. He started sweating when he saw a pair of funny-looking mobile suits appeared of nowhere as well to flank the tiny ship. They raised large lethal-looking beam rifles towards the ship while their Gundam-looking eyes flashed.

"I am Doctor Clay Lihichyte I worked with Celestial Being several times, and I am claiming asylum with your organization. Since apparently I have been marked for death by someone on Earth," he managed to struggle to say to the scary looking young woman who only stared at him for a moment before flicking her eyes to look at Nena before blinking at her.

"Nena Trinity, it has been awhile hasn't," the young woman said to Nena who only looked blankly at her.

"Christina Sierra," Nena only said in response making the young woman stare at her in some surprise before flicking her eyes back over to Doctor Lihichyte, but her eyes now had a hint of confusion and anger at what was going on. She suddenly looked to the side and exchanged a brief whispered conversation with someone before turning back to look at the communication screen with a frown.

"Doctor according to our records you were only contacted once by Celestial Being. Which was a consult for one of our projects over twenty years ago but that doesn't explain how you knew to look at Lagrange Three for us nor does get you clearance to approach Krung Thep Colony," the young woman, Christina Sierra, mentioned with a flat stare down at him. Clay could only shake his head in shock at this statement.

"That doesn't make any sense! For I was contacted by someone claiming to be from Celestial Being soon after that first time to create three perfect artificial human specimens. Which could be used to pilot Gundams for Celestial Being to support your planned team of regular Gundam Pilots," he replied to a panic making the young woman raise an eyebrow in interest before flicking her eyes to stare at Nena once more before she nodded to herself.

"That is interesting Doctor I am sure the Council and the Commander will have plenty of questions for you for as far as we know no one from our organization contacted you at all after that first consult. So please follow us to Krung Thep but if you try anything funny like trying to broadcast anything besides short-range radio, trying to run, or launch anything I will destroy your ship. Understood?" the young woman said in an icy tone of voice making the Doctor to once more sweat and nod frantically in answer to her. The scary young lady only nodded before signing off while Clay could only stare straight ahead in some shock. He didn't notice the small smile on the face of Nena at his side. Outside the little hybrid, ship turned around with the pair of funny-looking mobile suits taking up escort positions around the two ships. Nena without any orders from Clay started to follow behind the smaller ship while Clay continued to nervously stare ahead wondering what was going to happen to him now.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Docking Bay #5  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere**

Around an hour later found Doctor Lihichyte and Nena floating down the docking arm of the docking bay that they had been ordered to dock with and towards the passenger arrival area of the docking bay. The Doctor had somewhat recovered from being fearful of that cold young woman and figured that he could maybe convince whatever this Council is to let him continue with his research. He could also maybe get that young woman in some trouble making him smile evilly at that thought. However, that thought soon fled his mind when he arrived in the docking bay's arrival area to find a small squad of armored and armed troops waiting for the two of them with another young woman at their head alongside the figure of that earlier woman who had commanded that small combat ship earlier. The two had been talking to one another with smiles on their face which fled at his appearance. The first young woman waved the troops ahead forward before floating over to him with a cold and detached look on her face.

"Doctor Lihichyte you shall come with me," she ordered with a cold tone of voice as two of the troops grabbed his shoulders and wrenched his arms behind him in a painful arm lock making him whimper in some pain.

"Nena! Help me," he called out to the silent detached looking young woman who only held her hands in front of her before shaking her head.

"No Father. I don't know what you did to me in that pod, but I know it was something bad," she said almost snarling the words at him. The Doctor whimpered once more before the troops, and the young brunette woman led him away while Christina approached Nena with a frown on her face.

"What did he do to you Nena?" she asked with a pained look on her face. Nena only blankly stared at her for a moment before shrugging.

"Like I said earlier I don't know what he did just I woke up in some sort of pod, and I realized that something was missing if that is the right word to use from my person," she explained with a hint of anger in her otherwise emotionless tone. Christina blinked at this before frowning and put a hand on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder.

"Okay. Is there anything else that man do?" Christina asked looking down at the red-haired girl floating in front of her wondering what happened to her to make her so emotionless for she remembered her being lively and full of energy during the brief time the Trinity Team had been onboard the _Ptolemy_.

"Yes. He apparently had created three others like me which he mentioned had been originally created to serve as a replacement for the rest of my team and me. By replacement either replacing us entirely if we rebel against the person who was to control us, along with being a source of replacement parts if we needed them. They are in stasis pods in the medical bay along with the rest of Father's research," Nena explain toneless waving back towards the docking arm making Christina rear back in surprise before turning to someone else hovering nearby.

"Doctor! Get those three stasis pods out of there and whatever this research happens to be," she called out to the older woman who only nodded before racing past them and into the docking arm with two others following behind her. Christina then looked back down at Nena with a frown.

"Okay, Nena. Did he tell you about your team?" she asked making Nena look at her with a thoughtful look on her face.

"No, he didn't even mention anything when I asked about it," she replied making Christina sigh before starting to explain to the younger girl about Team Trinity and that they were all siblings much to shock and surprise of Nena. She also explained what had happened to her two brothers according to Lasse Aeon and Setsuna F. Seiei had told the rest of the crew after they returned from Earth. Christina also showed her the pictures she had taken of their visit to the _Ptolemaios_ showing a more cheerful version of herself along with her brothers. For the first time since she woke up in that pod, Nena started to get some understanding of what was missing from her. Then much to her surprise, she began to cry making Christina hug her with some tears of her own in her eyes. She then promised herself that nothing was going to happen to Nena regardless of what she had done during the various Interventions she had done with her brothers.

 **-o-o-o-**

 **Council Room  
Main Administration Building  
Residential Area, Krung Thep Colony**

In a darkened room Chall Acustica sat next to the figure of Alphonse Almodovar the head of the newly formed Celestial Being Council, while Lasse Aeon representing the _Ptolemy_ Team sat on the other side of her. The young man also knew more about the Trinity Team then the rest of them, therefore, was partly why he was invited to this interrogation session. The three figures silently waited in the room, and soon they were rewarded when the door opened, and a beam of light was turned on shining down at a single chair at the center of the room. Off to one side, a holographic image of Hanayo stood with her arms crossed over her chest with a frown on her face as she looked through a variety of different data-screens that were opened in front of her. A few seconds later a roughed-up Doctor Clay Lihichyte was manhandled by a pair of troopers into the chair before the dark-armored troopers stepped back into the darkness leaving the Doctor alone to stare around in confusion at the darkened room.

"Doctor Clay Lihichyte, it is kind of interesting that you somehow managed to find our main base and supporting colony when you weren't even told anything about it. At least as far as we are aware of that is," Chall coolly mentioned making the good Doctor jump a bit in the chair before squinting his eyes to see her outline and the glasses she started to wear reflecting what little light made it to the table making him gulp slightly in some fear.

"Therefore, Doctor we are willing to listen on how you became aware of Krung Thep and who had contacted you to create the Trinity Siblings. If you don't then you will be killed for we cannot afford anyone from the UN find about this place," Alphonse gravely spoke up, and the Doctor madly nodded his head.

"Yes, I understand," he managed to say a moment later making the three interrogators lean back in their own seats in some interest.

"Very well you may begin," Chall mentioned as she leaned forward once more letting the light hit her glasses once more. The following hour and a half shocked all of them as the man explained who had contacted him to create the Trinity siblings along with how he did so along with how he treated them. He also revealed the man reasonable for controlling the Trinities and gave them their missions who had first mentioned Krung Thep to him and a little on how to find it. He further explained on how he continued his research in creating artificial human beings and how they could be adjusted to do whatever someone wanted them to do. This included modifying memories and using various types of drugs to control them. Then after he was finished, the interrogators started asking him questions, and he answered them all. Finally, after around two hours after he had been manhandled into the room and into the hard seat. All through this Hanayo was madly taking notes on what he was saying while bringing up further data screens showing information on people, places, and other such stuff the Doctor was mentioning to them.

"I only wanted to continue my research and away from whoever wanted my head back on Earth," the Doctor cried out hoarsely after the questions finished. The three interrogators looked at one another before looking back at the broken man in front of them.

"Very well Doctor we have decided on what to do with you. First, you will be fitted with an explosive collar that will go off if you ever try to leave the colony and then you will be thrown into one of the deeper former mines here where you will be held for three years. Then you will be released, and we will then decide on what to do with you then," Chall explained after a moment of quiet discussion between the three making the man shakily nod in understanding.

"The only reason we are being so merciful Doctor is that you have answered several questions we've had since what happened several months ago and Operation Fallen Angels. So please don't abuse it," Alphonse harshly said as he leaned forward making the Doctor madly nod once more in understanding.

"Guards take him away," Chall called out, and the two black armored troopers came back to drag the Doctor away. Once the door closed the lights inside the room slowly started to come on revealing the pale, worried faces of the three interrogators.

"Well that was interesting," Lasse mentioned a moment later making Alphonse snort as he got up from his seat and retrieved his walking stick from where he had stored it.

"True Mister Aeon, but he did answer plenty of the question about how the traitors had messed up the Plan and our operations to follow the Plan," the older man mentioned making Lasse nod in understanding.

"That said he still gave us a few more questions that we don't have answers to," Chall mentioned thoughtfully making the other two nods in agreement with her.

"Time to head out still need to get the reports from the crews looking over the Trinity Mothership and Christina wanted to say to me about something as well," Chall mentioned as she got up from her seat and started to walk towards the door.

"Then I shall see you at the Council Meeting tomorrow then Commander Chall?" Alphonse asked with a light chuckle making Chall groan much to the amusement of Alphonse and Leon who had moved the chair from the center of the room.

"Yes, Alphonse I shall be at the Council meeting," Chall managed to say through her clenched teeth before sighing and leaving the room behind with a wave. Alphonse chuckled a bit before leaving as well leaving Lasse behind alone in the room which only shook his own head before frowning knowing that they finally had a name which most likely was reasonable for what happened with Fallen Angels and with his comrades. This Ribbon Almark was going to regret messing around with them before sighing once more and leaving the room behind.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Well, that was a long and difficult chapter I must say. It kind got larger than I originally planned on, but I am quite happy with it. That said, I hope you all liked what I did with Nena since I hadn't been quite sure on what to do with her when I had the bright idea to make her like Stella Loussier from Gundam SEED Destiny. What is going to happen to her from here shall be answered in another short story later, but I will say I am done with dumping grief on her so don't expect anything else bad.

Also, I like to mention that Doctor Clay Lihichyte is, in fact, the man who had created the Trinity Siblings as revealed in the Gundam 00I Manga. He also isn't really a very nice man apparently from what I had little I had found out about him. I had him managing to somehow get into space with Nena and find the Trinity Mothership where it was hidden which he used to travel to Lagrange Three to find Krung Thep. Since he believed that he could easily just waltz into and continue with his research. However, unknown to him Celestial Being didn't even know he had been informed of the Colony and its general location hence the rough treatment he received when he arrived. The only reason he wasn't blasted out of space was because he may have some answer to the many different questions the organization has over what happened with VEDA and who had betrayed them.

One last thing, I like to mention the ship featured at the beginning of this chapter is basically a slightly different version of the Lab Transport, just build up vertically with a small hollow space in the middle between the two containers. We will see more of these ships later in the sequels to this story along with the slightly modified version of the Lab Transport.

Okay. That is about it. We are on the final stretch folks! Only a couple more chapters then this story is finished! So, let's keep on rolling!

 **NOTE: Well. Here is the next chapter and is quite a doozy. We are almost finished with the story. I like to thank everyone for the replies but while I love getting them it is still not that many and is quite discouraging. That said, I may continue with the next story of this series but it will be several months till I write it since I have other plans for the National Novel Writing Month. Alright. That is, it. See you guys in a week.**


	9. Report 09: Council

**Report 09: Council**

 _With the loss of the Quantum Super-Computer VEDA and the majority of the Council of Observers, Celestial Being had to change and introduce a new way of leading the organization overall. This would result in the formation of the new Celestial Being Council which would become the general authority over the organization. The Council itself would sport the Council's Chairman who held the rains of the entire council, the Deputy Chairman who assists the council chairman in their duties, the Commander who commands the organization's paramilitary forces including the Gundam Meisters, followed by the five directors who represent the various supporting groups of Celestial Being, Hanayo the group's new support Artificial Intelligence and then finally the Krung Thep Representative who is reasonable for the civilian populace of the Krung Thep Colony…_

\- **_Taken from_** _**Sword of Damocles: A Look into the Celestial Being Organization  
**_ ** _Published May, 2345AD_**

 **Council Room  
Main Administration Building  
Residential Area, Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
June 23, 2308AD**

In the newly converted council room, Chall Acustica took her seat at the right side of Council Chairman Alphonse Almodovar while she almost fidgeted in her new uniform. A uniform that the Chairman had sprung on her early this morning and had mentioned that since Celestial Being was becoming a bit more paramilitary, they needed a uniform. She had completely agreed since her own former Fereshte Shadow Support Group had a sort of uniform after all, but she had been quite upset over the man springing this on her at the last minute. She also didn't want to know how the old man had gotten her exact measurements to have the uniform made for her.

With a deep sigh, she looked around at the council room and at the various people spread across the large room as they awaited the start of the council session. When the formation of a sort of executive council for Celestial Being was first discussed she had assumed it was going to be like the previous Council of Observers, who had been formed to serve as a human-based counterpart to VEDA. A council she had plenty of bad experiences with like after the Plutone Accident, trying to keep Feldt as her ward, and the various arguments she had with the council in her role as leader of the Shadow Support Group Fereshte. It was something she dreaded being repeated with this new council but Alphonse, himself a former member of the Council of Observers, surprised her with this new council. For one, besides Alphonse, there were none of the remaining Observers on it, and two the way the council was structured made a lot of sense to her for an organization like Celestial Being. They didn't need any of the Observers butting in things they really didn't understand. Half the time she thought the Observers were just highborn brats who had more money than sense. Now with the news of both Laguna Harvey and Alejandro Corner being two of the major traitors to the organization, she was pretty much correct in that assumption.

Suddenly a series of three loud cracks sounded bringing her out of her thoughts towards Alphonse who now stood next to her at the head of the curved U-like table that dominated the center of the room tapping his cane on the ground with a regal nod of his head. Internally she sighed for that man was quite fond of that cane for he insisted on using it instead of a standard gavel. She knew that it was made of hardened E-Carbon, the same stuff used for armor on the Gundams which allowed him to use it in place of a gavel, as well as a weapon if required.

"Alright everyone settles down and take your seats. For this first session of the Celestial Being Council is at this moment called to order," the man mentioned before taking his own seat in between herself and newly installed Deputy Chairman Kylie Wong who had formally been an agent for Celestial Being for many years inside one of the major news agencies of the Union. She like Alphonse had retired to Krung Thep when she got a bit too old for being a reporter and field agent. Now she once again became an active member of Celestial Being and the person who is literally the second-in-command of the entire organization.

With a nod to the older woman, Chall turned her attention to the room at large and watched as the various members of the council took their seats as directed while the several people who were not members of the council took seats in the council room's guest section. This was mainly aides to the members of the council, including the uniformed figure of Amata Almodovar her own aide and deputy, or guests who were requested by the council to attend. A few minutes later saw everyone seated but the four statue-looking black-armored figures of the security troopers who guarded the room's only door.

The security troopers where something new introduced to Celestial Being when Chall found that they really didn't have any sort of infantry force to support their operations if it was required in the future. Therefore, one of the first things she did when took pseudo-control of the organization after Fallen Angels were to start the formation of such a force. Which saw many of the organization's field agents becoming the center of the force along with a handful of Krung Thep civilian residents who had formerly been members of a military or paramilitary force. They all wore a self-contained suit like regular pilot suits just with an armored vest over it along with a non-standard helmet that a darkened glass face-shield. They also sometimes wore blue and white fatigues when out training or off duty.

"Now that we are all settled I believe I should start this meeting by a general round of introductions. For some of you had only recently taken your seats, therefore, may not know the rest of your fellow council members," Alphonse started bringing Chall once more back to the present as she turned to look at the man.

"To start with I am Council Chairman Alphonse Almodovar, I was formerly a member of the Council of Observers which my family has had a seat on for generations. Next is my lovely Deputy Chairman Kylie Wong who many here may remember being a member of the Union's News Network primary field team several years ago, but she also served Celestial Being as a field agent," the man mentioned making Chall blink in some surprise. For she hadn't been aware his family had been longtime members of the organization, but she really shouldn't be surprised at all. At his side, Kylie gave the gathered council and guests a nod of her head along with a small smile on her face.

"Then on my right, we have Chall Acustica, who shall serve as Commander of the Celestial Being's Paramilitary Forces including the Gundam Meisters. She formerly had been a Gundam Meister where she and her fellows tested the Second Generation Gundams. She also served as leader of the Shadow Support Team Fereshte where she would be reasonable for saving the lives of the remaining members of the Gundam Support Team," Alphonse continued on with a wave at her making Chall blink and nod her head as well as the rest of the council. She saw a few of the council members and a couple guests looking at her in some surprise making her sigh internally at the reminder of the loss her fellow Meisters during the Plutone Incident. She briefly noticed the uniformed form of Tiera Erde sitting next to Amata in the guest section looking at her with some understanding for like her he may be the sole survivor of his own team.

"Next to Commander Acustica, we have Ian Vashti, who shall serve this council as the Director of Engineering and Mechanical Development. Director Vashti was one of the leading members of the Third Generation Gundam Development Team and previously served as the Chief Engineer of the _Ptolemaios_ Support Team," Alphonse continued on with a nod to the man sitting next to Chall making Ian ruffle his hair in some embarrassment. Which had her chuckling for it had been her to convince her old friend of taking up a role in the council along with his wife. She ignored the glare from him as Alphonse continued with his introductions.

"Then to the left of Deputy Director Wong we have Doctor Telicyra Herfi, Director of Medical Sciences. He has formerly been a member of Doctors Without Borders while serving as one of our agents on Earth," he mentioned with a nod towards the young-looking man in a doctor's lab coat who smile at them at all with a twinkle in his eye. Chall had been quite impressed with the man for he had been good friends with the deceased Doctor Joyce B. Moreno her friend and personal doctor for several years.

"Next up we have Doctor Trenov Y. Minovsky, our new Director of Research and Technology Development. The good Doctor had previously been a member of a secret research group who was reasonable for the development of the GN Tau Drive. He is now here helping us with understanding and maybe expanding on the Tau Drive in the future while working with Director Vashti in further developing new technology for our use," Alphonse mentioned with a small frown on his face as he stared at the elderly doctor sitting next to Ian. Chall sighed for the man had like Robert Spacey and Deborah Galiena been hunted by whoever betrayed Celestial Being to remove any evidence about the development of the GN Tau Drive and the GN-X. A team of agents under Hong Long had stumbled on him trying to flee the assassins sent after him which saw the good Doctor being taken in custody of Hong Long. Then being sent off to Krung Thep where he would be questioned briefly which is how they learned he developed the Tau Drive which he spent much of his life on developing. After his questioning, he was released to become a civilian of Krung Thep since he couldn't go back to Earth. He then was asked to become a member of the council much to many longtime Celestial Being members objections, but his expertise would desperately be needed.

"Continuing we have Grave Violento next to Doctor Herfi, who will serve this council as Director of Intelligence and will be reasonable for keeping us appraised on information from our remaining agents on Earth and in the Colonies. Previously he served as Reserve Gundam Meister and one of our primary field agents," Alphonse waved at the form of Grave Violento. Who only just recovered from his injuries he had gotten from saving Deborah Galiena and the Spacey Family from the unknown assassins who want to get rid of them for their role in further developing the GN-X Mobile Suit.

"We then get to Joseph Ray, our new Director of Internal Security whose job is to make sure something like the betrayal of a handful of members of this organization never happens again," Alphonse waved at the short-brown haired man taking up one of the last seats at the table. Chall knew that this man was yet another agent, one who had managed to have a high-ranking position in the Union's Central Intelligence Agency. He had somehow managed to fake his death before joining the other agents in being recalled to Krung Thep. He also apparently the direct descendant of one Doctor Eternal Allan Ray one of the very first supporters of Celestial Being.

"Finally, we have Representative Shinji Crossroad who shall represent our supporting civilian population on this Council. Then there is Hanayo the group's new Support Artificial Intelligence that while is not VEDA. She shall still serve this council and Celestial Being as a whole as our General Information Officer where working in concert with both Director Ray and Director Violento. To make sure the UN not becoming aware of us till we want them too," Alphonse said finally rounding up the introductions nodding to both the older man who was chosen as the representative for the civilian population of Krung Thep and the holographic projector to one side which showed the avatar of Hanayo.

"With the introductions finished it is time to get to the business of this meeting. Director Vashti I believe you are first on the docket today," Alphonse mentioned finally fully sitting down in his seat while Ian grumbled under his breath before standing up and walking over to a presentation dais in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Chairman Almodovar. For the past few weeks, my team and I have been in the midst of developing a new GN-Drive Powered Mobile Suit to work in concert with the new Fourth Generation Gundams we plan on developing soon," Ian mentioned as he inserted a data-drive into a port on the dais. Which saw the built-in holo-projector hum to life showing what looked to be development timelines for the SVMS-01 Flag and AEU-09 Enact mobile suits as well as the Second and Third Generation Gundams.

"Now normally any mobile suit takes anywhere from five to eight years to develop depending on a few things. This also includes our own Gundams which have been developed over the course of fifteen years through three different design generations. However, my team and I believe we don't have that much time before something happens in the Earth Sphere that will require our intervention again. Hence, we are going to use a few shortcuts to develop this new mobile suit," Ian continued on before waving at the development timelines displayed.

"As you can see here the Flag took several years to fully develop while the Enact took only two years to fully develop. The reason for this discrepancy is that the AEU based the development of their Enact on the Union's Flag using some stolen development data. Therefore, we are going to do something similar, and we have come up with these first design sketches of the new mobile suit," Ian said with a small chuckle before entering a few commands into the dais which brought up the mentioned drawings on the hologram projector. Chall blinked in some surprise for it bore a strong resemblance to the 0 Gundam Celestial Being's first ever Gundam.

"As you can see it is heavily based on the 0 Gundam, our First Generation Gundam and there is a reason for one of the shortcuts I mentioned earlier. We used the same method the AEU used with the Enact like I explained earlier to create a whole new mobile suit out of the data gathered by the testing of the 0 Gundam around a decade earlier. While we could have used one of the other Gundams of course but all of them are mostly dedicated one-role platforms, and the 0 Gundam was designed to be an overall General-Purpose Machine therefore was the best idea to use as a base." Ian explained with a proud look on his face as he looked up at the rest of the council as they looked over the drawings and design sketches of the new mobile suit. Chall nodded at this for it did make some sense. Also basing their new mobile suit on 0 Gundam did make sense for like Ian mentioned all of the other Gundams had a dedicated role which wasn't a good idea for a general mass-produced machine. The only other General Purpose Gundam Unit would be the Nadleeh but it's particle compression rate was inferior over that of the 0 Gundam. Suddenly Ian sighed before looking over at the elderly form of Doctor Minovsky who nodded at him as he got up from his own seat.

"That said, while we have the mobile suit itself pretty much developed and ready for general production once we get a dedicated production line going one major problem remains. That is the issue of powering it since we want these new mobile suits to be able to stand up against the GN-X which would require some sort GN Particle-Based Power Source which means a GN Drive or our own version of the GN Tau Drive. Since our earlier experiments and testing with Large GN Condensers have pretty much failed overall. We are going to need to somehow develop brand new GN Drives which does see me handing over this presentation to Doctor Minovsky who shall go over our options on this front," Ian mentioned with a frown before nodding once more to Minovsky and stepping back letting the older man take up the spot behind the dais. Chall blinked at this for this wasn't on the planned briefing notes that both Alphonse and herself looked over before giving Ian permission to go through with this. However, a brief look at Alphonse at her side saw her seeing that it wasn't planned he still expected it. This made her sigh before turning her attention as the old doctor started to walk over to the dais.

"Thank you, Director Vashti," the older man managed to say before coughed into his hand and leaned forward to play around with the controls of the dais. For a brief moment before nodding and bringing up a series of different schematics of not only a GN Tau Drive but for the True GN Drive and Large GN Condenser. He also brought up what looked like a development timeline for something or another.

"As the Chairman had mentioned during his round of introductions I had been one of the major developers for the GN Tau Drive. What he didn't explain was how long it took to develop and then produce the Tau Drives," he said with a wave at the Tau Drive Schematic and the development timeline.

"It took myself and my team around fifteen years to develop the Tau Drive, and that was only using incomplete GN Drive schematics with no supporting data either that our so-called patron managed to give us," he mentioned venomously, and a few of the gathered members of the council look shocked at this including Chall.

"Finally, around three and a half years ago we managed to come up with a robust prototype design of the Tau Drive. It didn't sport what I now know to be the TD Blanket and didn't have such an advanced flywheel. Then we found that it was quite difficult to thoroughly mass produce, therefore, could only produce a single Tau Drive a month. Hence the reason why by the time they were officially introduced we only managed to produce only forty-five drives. The thirty handed over to the UN Forces to be installed into the newly developed GN-X Series Mobile Suits, the three Drives used by the Trinity Team of Gundam Meisters, then the two backup drives the Trinity Team had as a backup, the single one used to help power the Trinity Mothership, the eight drives set aside to power the monstrous Mobile Armor Alejandro Corner had developed for his use, and that first prototype drive that was used to test the Throne Varanus the prototype for both the GN-X Series Mobile Suits and the Throne Units," the Doctor explained as brought up the development timeline and pointed out to the part of the timeline where the production was shown at the end. Chall could only blink at this knowing that the Doctor had mentioned during his questioning but still hearing the overall breakdown was entirely different.

"I am sure you might ask what about the UN Forces and if they are hampered by the same slow production rate? Right now, that is true and they may only have produced a handful of new drives a news every month that is if they are producing them at the same at the same location we were. However, before I was started to be hunted down I wrote up a proposal that GN Tau Drive Production can be upgraded if we were given more resources to do so. Another member of my team believed it could be done faster if we were producing these Drives in zero-gravity but nothing came of that," the Doctor continued to explain with a sigh before bringing up the schematic of the True GN Drive with an almost giddy look on his face. Chall saw this remembering the almost child-like excitement that good Doctor had on his face when he had first been given the data on the True GN Drive. It made some sense since the man had been trying almost the entirely of his life to develop something like the True GN Drive and now getting access to it years later made it seem like someone giving him one of the greatest presents of his life.

"That said, what about powering this new mobile suit you are all wondering. Well now that I have access to much of the data on the original GN Drives along with the completed schematic of the GN Drive I believe I can improve on the GN Tau Drive and create a whole new version of it for your use," he finished with a chuckle and a small smile on his face. Chall perked up at this and exchanged looks with Alphonse which saw Chall leaning forward with a hand raised in question.

"Yes Commander?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"So, Doctor we can produce this new version of the Tau Drive here at Krung Thep?" she asked with an interested look on her face but was shocked with the Doctor's shaking head.

"That is a difficult question to answer. At first, I would say no but with an addendum that we can but it will be quite slow. Not enough to fully mass produce this new Drive to the high numbers you will need," the Doctor explained with a sigh making Chall blink in surprise but before she could reply the Doctor turned to Ian who had silently waited to the side.

"Therefore, Director Vashti and I have a proposal to put forward to this Council which may allow us to produce this new GN Drive in large numbers," he said with a nod to Ian who nodded back before stepping up to the dais once more next to the Doctor.

"This proposal is the launching of our own Expedition to Jupiter. Where we could theoretically produce our own False GN Drives in larger numbers than the UN Forces can do in the same amount of time with their current rate of production," Ian mentioned shocking the entire council and the guests who all been silently watching everything. Chall could only stare in some surprise at this for it had been something that been discussed before when Hanayo brought up the Twin Drive System that had been unlocked in her database along with her real past. It was thought that producing a dedicated pair of GN Drives would be the best for the System but the travel time and time to develop such a new GN Drive at Jupiter would be a hindrance. Ian knew this. Therefore, Chall wondered what he had under his sleeves sort of speak to counter. Beside her, Alphonse leaned forward with a frown after recovering from his surprise.

"Director Vashti I believe another Jupiter Expedition had been thrown out a few weeks ago when you brought it up to myself and Commander Acustica. It would take too long to travel all the way to Jupiter on conventical propulsion drives, and then we really don't know how long it would take to develop new GN Drives extending the Expedition to a few years. Years we may not have to spare," the Chairman managed to say making Ian nod his at him.

"That is correct Chairman, but something has come up from my development team that may change everything," Ian mentioned with a small smile before retrieving the data-stick from the dais controls and inserting the second one into the port.

"As you all are aware somehow a Black Box built into the original five GN Drives was unlocked which gave us access to the Trans-Am System which boosts the power of the Drive by three times. This includes the speed of the Gundam equipped with one of the original Drives during Trans-Am. My team has developed a shunt that can be installed onto one of our ships that will allow the use of Trans-Am on a larger scale pushing that ship to speeds never seen before. With the utilization of this Trans-Am Boosted Engine System, we predict we can cut-down the usual travel time to Jupiter to only a third of that time. So, this means travel to Jupiter will only take three to four months instead of the nine to ten months that current generation long-range propulsion drive can do. Also, we predict that the development and general production of the new version of the GN Tau Drive will only take up to two years which the result of the overall production being around a hundred of these new drives," Ian explained as several data screens opened on the holographic projector showing the hard data as he talked once more shocking the gathered Council and the guests. Finally, after a few moments, the Chairman leaned forward once more with a more thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess Director Vashti you have a ship in mind for this new expedition since I doubt you want to build a whole new ship just for this expedition?" he asked and wasn't surprised when Ian nodded with a smile.

"Correct Chairman, my team, believes that we can easily modify the CBS-68 _Euclides_ for the expedition," Ian mentioned bringing up a couple sketches showing the modified _Euclides_ making Chall nod in understanding for it made sense. The _Euclides_ already had plenty of cargo space as well as the needed facilities for the development team to use to produce these new Drives. Also, apparently Ian and his team wanted to completely rebuild the ship's Container System to allow a pair of rebuilt CB-70 Containers to be used as dedicated gravity decks if she read the notations in one of the sketches correctly.

"What about the development team? Will you lead it Doctor Minovsky?" the Chairman asked moving his attention to the Doctor who once again took up the lead position on the dais.

"The development team has already been chosen, and no I won't be leading it. I am a bit too old to go harrying off to Jupiter. I believe Mrs. Linda Vashti will be leading the team," the Doctor answered with a short chuckle of his own. The Chairman nodded at this before looking over at the guest section and Linda Vashti sitting there who only nodded at the unasked question on the Chairman's face. Chall chuckled herself for Linda was the best person to lead this expedition thanks to her being the latest person who was entrusted with the complete GN Drive Schematics which had been physically passed down as an extra security precaution. That means next to Doctor Minovsky she knows the most about GN Drives.

"Alright, I have one last concern. What about communications between the Expedition and Krung Thep? For the UN may pick up the increased radioactivity around Jupiter where there should be very little such activity at all," the Chairman asked with a frown on his face. He sighed at the frown on the face of both Ian and Doctor Minovsky. However, from her holo-tank Hanayo cleared her throat making everyone turn their attention to the AI.

"I believe I can answer that Chairman. For in the newly unlocked portion of my databank are some schematics for a new communication system based on the Quantum Communication Link that VEDA was built with to keep in contact with the Gundams. This communication system will prevent anyone from detecting it as well as providing a direct instantaneous communication link between Krung Thep and the Expedition," she reported once more surprising and shocking everyone in the Council Room. Chall after a moment blinked at this before leaning forward to look at Hanayo.

"Hanayo you mean we will have no transmission delay at all with this new communication system all?" she asked in some surprise already imagining how useful that will be to any future operations. The AI only smirked at this before turning and nodding at the display screen behind the head of the table. It suddenly flashed and started to show several data screens which had the mentioned schematics and other useful data on it. After a moment looking up the data, the Chairman nodded before turning to look Ian and Doctor Minovsky who were still on the presentation dais. He shook his head in some amusement before looking around the council room not seeing anyone jumping in further saw him turn his attention back to the dais.

"Very well I believe you have permission to go ahead with this plan Directors. I expect constant updates on it though. That said, Director Vashti can you still start production on a small amount of these new mass production mobile suits to test them with the GN Drives we already have?" he managed to say before asking a new question of the pair.

"Actually, Chairman we already planning on that. We are also once we get a production line going we will be producing the mobile suits so we can build up a stash of them. When the new Drives are finished and finally sent back here we can immediately pair up mobile suits with the Drives. We also plan on testing the finished mobile suits with our captured GN Tau Drives," he mentioned with a nod of his head making Alphonse nod pleased while Chall looked quite interested in this.

"Very well thank you, Directors, for that unusual presentation. Is there anyone else who wants to jump in before we get to the official business?" he asked looking around, and Grave Violento gave a quick report from their agents on Earth which had nothing too surprising.

"Alright thank you Director Violento. I do believe we still have minor official business to discuss and we shall be done," Alphonse mentioned and continued on with the meeting. Chall sighed at this and leaned back in her seat to listen with a half-an-ear as the meeting went on with mostly general housekeeping stuff. As the meeting continued, Chall couldn't have imagined the surprises she got from attending the opening of the council meeting. The next meeting is most likely going to be just as bad when she made her own presentation on a few operations she was planning on introducing to the council. She took a few mental notes about a few ideas to deal with any unforeseen things happening at the next meeting as this meeting continued. Before long she noticed the meeting winding down which saw her sighing in relief.

"With the last piece of business finished I do believe this meeting of the Celestial Being Council is now closed. We thank you all for your time and till the next meeting at the same time next week," Alphonse announced officially closing the meeting. Chall groaned as she got up and stretched.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Chall," Alphonse mentioned at her side with a small chuckle making her glare at the old man as he watched as the members of the council start to leave the room behind. A few exchanging nods with the two of them before moving through the large double doors and the flanking security troopers.

"No, it wasn't Alphonse, but still a lot of shocks and surprises. I didn't even know Ian was going to propose that, but I shouldn't have been surprised since I did read the report on the questioning of Doctor Minovsky after all," she explained to the man as he got up from his own chair.

"That is true, but still I admit that the future does look far better than it did before," Alphonse mentioned with a thoughtful look on his face making Chall nod in agreement with him.

"That is entirely correct Chairman. Well should we go for we still have plenty to do," Chall mentioned with a wave at the doors making the man smile in response.

"Yes indeed. Let's head out then Commander," Alphonse replied as he retrieved his cane from the side of his seat and started for the doors. Chall was right behind him, and she believed that the future indeed looked to be bright for them. While there sure to be a few bumps along the way they shouldn't be that much of a problem. For they were Celestial Being and they will take on these bumps one by one until the way was clear.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Whew! This is the third version of this chapter. The first version didn't last long but the second was what I had written during Camp NaNoWriMo which had a very different version of the Celestial Being council featured. I wasn't that much a fan of it, therefore, decided to rewrite parts of the chapter which ended up rewriting the entire darn chapter into what you have now read.

Now I am sure some people are wondering why I am going to have Celestial Being launch their Jupiter Expedition this early. The reason behind is that thanks to the decision I made to have the GN Tau Drive taking so long to produce to explain why there was only so few created in the first place. The UN would eventually with the full help of Ribbons and VEDA manage to increase the production rate of the Tau Drives, but Celestial Being won't have that, therefore, needed a new way to produce their new version of the drives. And no, they won't produce new True GN Drives while at Jupiter since the Drives for the new Twin Drive in the movie took two years. While the original drives took freaking **_twenty_** years to develop and produce. I admit my original plan was to have them develop those Twin Drives this early alongside the new GN Tau Drive. However, I decided against it and have a new plan for something I wanted to introduce in the anticipated sequel. What it is shall be answered soon since something else I am changing is that originally there would be only the story's epilogue left to post, but I am changing that, and two more chapters shall be written by me in the coming days.

Oh. I hope you all enjoyed how I set-up the Celestial Being Council for like I mentioned it went through a couple different versions before I set-up this version. It does make some sense in the scheme of things. Originally it was larger and had a couple of the other remaining Observers which I was going to have a sub-plot in the sequel story where they would be upset over their treatment on the council which saw them joining Ribbons or something like that. I have since thrown out that sub-plot because I was not happy with it.

Opps. Almost forgot to mention. The security trooper where something I mentioned in pass during the last chapter. I gave them a bit more background here. Also for those interested their tactical armor is quite like the Gjallarhorn Soldiers wear just with a pilot suit like one piece underneath instead of what look like fatigues of some sort. That should be it.

One last thing. Some of you may wonder what GN Drives that Celestial Being currently possess therefore the following is a list of those Drives:

4 x True GN Drives (Exia's Drive is still MIA) 7 x Captured GN Tau Drives  
5 x Originally Captured  
1 x Rebuilt out of Damaged Sixth Captured Tau Drive, 1 x Throne Drei GN Tau Drive Retrieved from the remains of Drei around the last chapter, 1 x GN Tau Drive that helped power the Team Trinity Mothership

I do believe that is it for this chapter. I shall quickly get the next chapter written out and post ASAP. Till then!

 **EDIT: Alright I changed a few minor things. Nothing much just a few things to make it flow a bit better.**


	10. Report 10: Innovade

**Report 10:** **Innovade**

 _The Innovades were_ _initially created_ _as dedicated human-like organic mobile terminals for VEDA and to gather_ _specific_ _data needed for the_ _large_ _Super Computer to function in its mission. Overall, Innovades looked like normal humans but were_ _entirely_ _different with them being stronger and faster than your_ _average_ _human. They also can use Quantum Brainwaves to communicate with VEDA or VEDA to_ _interact_ _with them. By far they were some of the more dedicated members of Celestial Being and quite loyal to the Plan. At least till Innovade Ribbons Almark who saw himself as vastly superior_ _to_ _humans and therefore far more capable of following Aeolia Schenberg's plan then humans ever could go rogue. He would create a group of Innovade that would become known as the Innovators who go on to betray Celestial Being and to create their own plan which saw the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation along with their Autonomous Peacekeeper Force…_

 _\- Taken from_ _Sword of Damocles: A Look into the Celestial Being Organization  
Published May, 2345AD_

 **Medical Research Lab  
Resonance Research and Development Center  
Krung Thep Colony, Lagrange Three  
January 27,** **2309** **A.D.**

In a former storage room found in the central medical research lab of the Resonance Research and Development Center a series of six tube looking constructs where lined up along one wall with various pieces of equipment attached to each one. Each tube looked like they had a single person inside though thanks to the darkened treated glass they only looked like shadows to those watching from outside. Standing in front of these tubes Commander Chall Acustica could just frown in some concern before looking over at the woman standing next to her. This woman wore a lab coat over her pure white jumpsuit and wore her long black hair in a tight bun on of her head while her eyes were covered by a pair slightly tinted eye-glasses as she looked over a series of holographic display screens.

"Are you quite sure about this Doctor Klein?" Chall asked with some concern in her tone of voice to the woman one Doctor Claudia Klein a member of the Resonance Research and Development Center Medical Research Division. The Doctor blinked up at her through her tinted glass before sighing and looking over at the tubes with some motherly concern.

"Everything is fine Commander. The new Innovades are growing nicely and shall be ready to join the world in a few weeks," the woman Doctor said with a proud smile on her face. Chall huffed slightly in some irritation at this making the other woman looked at the younger woman in some confusion.

"I am not worried about that Doctor. I am not too sure about creating these new Innovades especially since you used the data from Doctor Lihichyte's research he did on that traitor Ribbons Almark. I really do not want to have yet another group of Innovades out there making trouble for us," Chall explained with some anger at the mention of the man who had betrayed the organization she served. One of the key things they had learned from Clay Lihichyte after his capture was not only the name of the man who had betrayed them but the existence of the Innovades which would be verified by Hanayo after some searching of her own unlocked data-files along with her personal experiences since she had been aware of them. That had been quite a surprise to many in the council for the Innovades were not something many inside Celestial Being had been informed of existing. Those that were aware had either died from natural causes over the years or killed by the assassins sent by Ribbons after the various agents of Celestial Being after Fallen Angels. The only reason Hanayo knew as because she had once used an Innovade body made for her for some reason or another a few years ago.

"Relax Chall you worry too much," Hanayo suddenly mentioned as she appeared on the nearby monitor making the two woman jump in some surprise before turning to glare at the monitor.

"These Innovades are quite different from those created for the use of VEDA," Hanayo continued to say but was cut off by the glare from the Doctor.

"Yes. For one they are not gender neutral like previously created Innovades which is something we got from Doctor Lihichyte's research data. They also are not connected to VEDA but to Hanayo allowing her to communicate with them either in the field or anywhere really via their Quantum Brainwaves," Doctor Klien explained turning away from the monitor making Chall nod. For the pseudo-Innovades created by Doctor Lihichyte, all sported dedicated genders including the new ones he had created around a year before. It made sense in the scheme of things for they didn't want these Innovades to be simple tools but people as well.

"Yup. Now that I got that new upgrade I can use Quantum Brainwaves to communicate with them along with any Quantum Communication Equipment including those going to be built into the new Gundam units," Hanayo explained in a peppy like tone making the Doctor turn to glare at her at once more before huffing and looking over at the Commander with a sigh.

"That is quite correct. Also when they leave these tubes, we are going to ask them what they want to do instead of assigning them directly somewhere. It will help prevent them being thought as tools or weapons to use both by them and us as well," the Doctor explained with a sigh making Chall nod in understanding for that made sense. Personally, that was one primary reason she had not liked the idea of going through with creating their own Innovades after what she heard about Ribbons Almark.

"Alright then Doctor care to introduce me to your children then?" she asked the Doctor after a few moments of silence making the older woman blush slightly in response.

"What…how?" she managed to say making Chall chuckle slightly before exchanging looks with the amused looking Hanayo.

"I saw how you were looking at them earlier Doctor. It makes me feel a lot better about you being in charge of this project," Chall replied with a nod to the tubes making the Doctor sigh before nodding after recovering from her embarrassment.

"First we have the sisters Revive Revival and Anew Returner who are based on the data I got from Nena Trinity and her younger sisters. They are our only locally created Innovade Type right now. Though, I plan on creating another Genetic Type based on Nena's younger brother shortly," the Doctor explained with a thoughtful look and a wave at the first two tubes. Chall nodded at the mention of the younger Trinity Triplets who had been removed from their stasis pods and given a choice on what they wanted to do. One of the girls wanted to become a scientist and had been sent to Copernicus City University to become a scientist. The other girl joined her older sister is being taught about agriculture and botany by the colony's agriculture experts. The sole boy of the triplets wanted to become a dedicated tactical officer/forecaster, therefore, was being taught by a combination by several former Celestial Being Agents who became members of their slowly growing space fleet along with notes left behind by Sumeragi Lee Noreiga.

"Then we have the sister and brother pair Flinch Break and Leif Recitativo who are based on the data from Gundam Meister Tieria Erde. When I mentioned that two of the Innovades where going to be based on his genetic type to him Tieria had been quite excited in a way for having younger siblings," Doctor Klein mentioned with a short chuckle that was copied by Chall for it was quite amusing to see the often cold and emotionless Gundam Meister being excited by something like this. Chall then sighed for she remembered when the recovered data-files handed over by Hanayo mentioning that Tieria happened to be an Innovade which explained how he was able to have a connection with VEDA. That had surprised and somewhat horrified Tieria when he was told, but after a few days, he got over it before throwing himself in helping to train the new mobile suit pilots that Celestial Being was trained to operate their new mobile suits.

"Finally we have a pair of further Trinity-based Innovade though unlike Revive and her sister these two are genetic copies of Nena. I asked Nena and Tina earlier if they wanted to come up with names for their new sisters, but they haven't gotten back to me just yet," Doctor Klein finished with a proud look on her face making Chall nod with a thoughtful look on her face before turning to look at the older woman at her side.

"Can I ask what you are planning after these six are finished and ready?" Chall asked with a pointed look on her face.

"Well like I mentioned earlier I plan on creating a new Innovade Genetic Type based on Hans Trinity, which would take up two of the slots. As for the other four I am planning on having another pair of Revive sisters, maybe making one a boy and the other a girl, and then the last two I haven't decided just yet," the Doctor explained with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Did you ask Hans if you use his genetics to create a new type of Innovade Doctor?" Chall asked with a frown making the Doctor jolt in some shock before turning to glare at the younger woman.

"Of course I did Commander. As you know, I sat both Nena and Tina down to talk to them before I even started creating the Revive Sisters and their new younger sisters. I will do the same with Hans when I start on that," the Doctor angrily mentioned making Chall nod.

"Good. I do apologize for I am still kind of worried about this Doctor for it is too much like playing god to me," she replied as she looked over at the tubes with a sigh making the Doctor calm down before nodding.

"I understand Commander. If you want I can stop the program after this next set?" the Doctor asked looking over at her making Chall look surprised briefly before she looked down at the floor of the room for a moment in thought before looking over at Hanayo.

"Hanayo will it help you gather further data if you had more Innovades around?" she asked her old friend who actually looked thoughtful as well.

"That is a difficult question for me to answer Chall, but having these six plus Tieria, and the next set of six around will be quite useful for me to gather data. However, I must say that having more Innovades created and then joining our forces will be quite a boon. For they will be a lot easier to train then regular humans, therefore, expanding our forces far better. It is a cold decision I know, but it is a matter of numbers Chall," the artificial being mentioned with a sigh making Chall nod in some understanding. It did make sense for the UN Forces, and the remaining Power Bloc forces were quite larger than their own current forces. They also didn't have the technological superiority anymore with ever more GN Tau Drives created and mounted on newly built GN-X series mobile suits. So introducing more Innovades to their forces would be quite useful in the long run, but it still made her quite uncomfortable.

"You are quite correct Hanayo, but I really don't like it. That said, Doctor you can keep the project running, and I shall talk to the Chairman later about expanding the program a bit," she said turning to look over at Doctor Klein who looked quite excited about expanding the program.

"Thank you, Commander, my team, and I won't let you down," the Doctor mentioned making Chall nod before she looked once more at the six tubes and their inhabitants with a reflective look on her face.

"Just make sure you continue to give them the choice of free-will Doctor, and I think everything shall be fine," Chall mentioned making the Doctor give her a look of agreement before looking back at her so-called children with her own look of reflection.

"Anyways. I need to head to the Communication Center for the Check-In of the _Euclides_ ," Chall explained turning away from the tubes and nodded to the Doctor before making her way out of the former storage room and the more extensive Medical Research Section heading towards the mentioned Communication Center. As she did so, she really hoped she made the right call, but she was quite sure that if the Innovades were not treated as simple tools or weapons, everything would be fine.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Alright here is the first of the two planned new chapters I am expanding the story with. I hope you all enjoyed this one for it did take a bit longer then I planned on taking. Basically, while small, it sets up how Celestial Being starts their own Innovade Program. It also briefly shows that Anew Returner will not be the Spy for the Innovators and Ribbons inside Celestial Being. The question now is who will be spying on Celestial Being shortly. Well, that will be answered in the sequel. I also revealed a bit more info on what happened with Nena and the second Trinity Triplets along with the names of two of them. The third is quite easy to guess with both the name of her sister and sending her to a university.

One last thing before I end these notes. I made a few changes and additions to Chapter 9 so if you wish I would see about rereading it. Not much changed just some stuff that was from the second version of the chapter that I didn't add when I was rewriting it.

Okay. That is about it. Thanks for reading and I shall see you folks next week with the next chapter.


	11. Report 11: Interludes

**Report 11: Interludes**

 _During those few years after that first Celestial Being Council meeting, it was a blur of building up our forces, watching as Krung Thep become a home for many people genuinely, and watching surprised as the Earth Sphere Federation was taking its first baby-steps into a new world. This, of course, saw many in the Council wondering why we were building up in the first place. At least till the formation of the new Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces (aka the A-LAWS) and their first few missions killing numerous innocent people instead of fighting against the handful of Anti-Federation Groups like it stated in their mandate. We then found the enemy we have been waiting these last few years for and we weren't about to let them get away with these so-called suppressions…_

\- _Taken from an entry in the Journal of Commander Chall Acustica after the Mission to the Proud Colony and start of the War of Innovation_

 **Testing**

 **Testing Ground  
Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
February 19, 2309AD **

In the small section of space inside the Lagrange Three Resource Asteroid Cluster sectioned off for the testing of new weapons a single Mobile Suit floated peacefully in the middle of the said testing ground. Inside the cockpit of the mobile suit, its pilot sighed as she finished going over the data gathered during this latest test run. Looking up at her screens and around at the area around the mobile suit pilot snorted at the wreckage of the series of automated drones that were used to simulate an attacking enemy. They didn't last long against her and the new mobile suit she piloted. It was entirely different from any other mobile suit she had tested before including the GN-X series mobile suit. She briefly wondered if this was like piloting a Gundam which wasn't surprising since this mobile suit was based on a Gundam after all. Though she knew it was based on the old Gundam 0, the older First Generation Gundam, along with looking remarkably like the prototype Artemis Mobile Suits. It was superior over the GN-X, and she didn't want to think about how excellent it would be against a regular old mobile suit. She briefly wondered how different it would be when the new GN Alpha Drives were finished and equipped to the mobile suit. Right now, it was fitted with a basic, though highly tuned, GN Tau Drive. With a shake of her head, the pilot looked over at the communication screen.

"Well, this about it Director Vashti. There was about a twenty percent in the particle compression ratio compared to that of the Gundam 0 from what I understand. Also, these new fore-arm mounted GN Condensers do make things easier than that last test we did," the mobile suit's pilot Deborah Galiena reported a few moments later. On the screen, the helmeted face of Director Ian Vashti looked up from going over his own readings from his station in a specially modified CBS-60 Series Universal Shuttle that was holding position just outside of the so-called testing ground.

"We also need to be careful when we are near the edge of the Optical Cloak Field that last shot of mine pretty much went through the field and hit an asteroid. I just hope no one picked up on that from one of the observatories on the Orbital Ring. Also, I would like to do a few tests runs against a couple of the Artemis Units for these automated drones are nothing. That said, I think that was a successful test run for the Guardian Prototype," she went on with a smile and a nod of her head. The whole testing ground had a sizeable optical cloaking field erected around it to prevent anyone from the observatories on the Orbital Ring witnessing the testing and advertising that the Celestial Being the main base is in Lagrange Three.

"You are quite correct Ms. Galiena. The Particle Compression Ratio is a lot higher than I thought it would be, but we did modify the original frame of the Guardian to increase that over the Gundam 0. Also, I believe you are also correct about that beam shot breaching the Optical Cloak Field. I am going to look at expanding the Optical Cloak Field a bit in the future, so that doesn't happen again," Ian mentioned a moment later making Deborah nod in some understanding as she took a swig from her water bottle.

"I already have a few combat trails against a couple of the Artemis Units planned along with one or two with a Gundam being thrown in," Ian continued making Deborah starting coughing in surprise sending a few bubbles of water spinning from her mouth and into zero-gee.

"You are going to be putting me up against a Gundam and a Meister!" she cried out in some surprise making Ian laugh in response.

"It will be fine Deborah. It is not like it is a real battle but seeing how a vastly superior opponent fairs against the Guardian will be quite useful," Ian explained making Deborah sigh and nod for it did make some sense.

"Alright, that is about it. Bring the Prototype back to the hangar and let's see how the hardware faired during the test," Ian ordered a few moments later.

"Understand Director. Heading back now," Deborah replied and started to pilot the mobile suit towards the distant Krung Thep Colony with the CBS-60 Shuttle following behind it.

 **Recruitment**

 **Council Room  
Main Administration Building  
Residential Section, Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
March 22, 2309AD **

Chall sighed as she leaned against a wall just inside the council room as she watched as the last stragglers of the Celestial Being Council and the handful of visitors made their way out of the room. This latest council session had been quite a doozy compared to other council meetings she had attended over the last few months since that very first council meeting. While she had gotten what she wanted from the council, it had been an uphill battle and many of the longtime Celestial Being supporters like Deputy Chairman Wong and Civilian Representative Shinji Crossroads where quite upset over her requests. With another sigh, she watched as Chairman Almodovar finished his conversation with Wong and started to head for her leaning form.

"Well wasn't that exciting?" Alphonse mentioned as she kicked off from the wall and took a position to the man making her shoot a look at him.

"Yes. I really wanted someone yelling in my face like that," Chall said sarcastically making Alphonse chuckle in response before sighing. Wong had done that after she had put forth her first proposal before the rest of the council. That was the first time it had happened since the past council meetings had all pretty much gone without a hitch.

"I do apologize for that Chall, but many of us who have been in the organization for so long is so used to the secrecy. That if anyone suggests something like you did it was immediately shot down," the Chairman explained as the two of them started to make their way out of the council room and into the Administration Building proper.

"I know you did warn me when I brought it up to you earlier, but we really need to go through with this recruitment operation," Chall explained with a shake of her head. She had proposed that they started a recruitment drive for former military personnel from the various Power Bloc militaries to pad out their growing regular paramilitary forces. This had drawn the mentioned ire from both the Deputy Chairman and the Civilian Representative with Wong even personally yelling at her. However, Chall calmly managed to deflect their ire with some hard facts including that currently they only had a couple dozen trained mobile suit pilots drawn from both their recovered agents and newly trained civilian volunteers. Of those pilots, just a handful had combat experience. Then there were only around a hundred or so trained ship crewman for their growing space fleet. Again. Only a handful had needed combat experience. Then with their plans for further expanding the fleet and introducing a new combat-rated mothership for the new Gundams. Granted. With the ships, they could counter the shortage with Haros and Karels, but it would be best to support them with dedicated, trained crewmen more so than with their older vessels.

"I didn't even suggest a large recruitment drive only gathering around a hundred or so recruits," Chall almost whined out loud making the Chairman chuckle lightly at this.

"So, you are going start with the families of our recalled agents first before moving on to former military personnel who you believe would be the best to recruit?" he asked her after a few moments as the two of them entered one of the lobby elevators heading towards Chall's office.

"Yes. The families of the agents will be the easiest so a few of them are apparently longtime supporters of Celestial Being while the former military will be a different kettle of fish. We are not going to approach them till we get a dedicated background check on them from Director Ray's people with the help of Hanayo," Chall explained with a nod of her head.

"Alright then Chall I really hope this works," Alphonse mentioned as they stepped out of the elevator a few moments later. Chall nodded at this before heading for her office while Alphonse split off from her to head to his own a bit further down the hallway.

"Same here," she said out loud before entering the office.

 **Patrol**

 **Nearspace  
Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
May 27, 2309AD **

Near the large Lagrange Three Resource Cluster, a ship could be seen moving towards the cluster. It was apparently a ship from the UN Forces as it looked quite like that of the _Virginia_ Class Cruiser Carriers that had been used by the UN Forces in the past. However, unknown to the ship and its crew it had acquired a follower. This so-called follower happened to be the optically cloaked form of the CBS-712 _Cleomedes_ the second of Celestial Being's double-hulled Combat Ships. While only measuring around sixty meters long it was quite superior over the larger UN Forces ship thanks in part to its central heavy beam cannon turret and the massive GN missile battery. That is not including the ship's defenses including its GN Field and GN particle infused E-Carbon armor. On the bridge of the small combat ship, its commander looked over the shoulder of the ship's sensor tech as their sensors started to report information on the vessel in question.

"Well sir I think this ship is one of those new _Mississippi_ Class Light Cruisers that New Ingalls had recently introduced," the sensor officer reported to the commander making the older man nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I do believe you are correct Riley. Though the question now is why are the UN Forces deploying one of their brand-new toys this far out in the middle of the nowhere?" Captain Jackson Carter mused out loud as he stared at the image of the UN Forces ship on Riley, the sensor officer, holographic screen. The ship did indeed look quite like that of the _Virginia_ Class Cruiser Carriers he was familiar with. However, half of its forward hangar modules were removed in place of a long sword-like bow attachment. Then it sported several of those new laser cannons spread across the hull. He figured that while those guns were quite capable of damaging his ship they needed some time to get through the GN Field first and he wouldn't let them have the opportunity to do so. That is not including his assigned mobile suit unit which can easily evade the shots from those cannons.

"They are either try to find out if we are hiding a base in the Cluster or they are inspecting the cluster itself for a future resource mining mission. Since they did restart mining from the Lagrange One Resource Asteroid Cluster after all," Riley replied a few moments later making the Captain hum in agreement with the sensor tech.

"Should we destroy the ship sir?" the helm officer and his second-in-command asked from his position at the front of the bridge. Captain Carter frowned at this before looking over at the blue-haired young man before shaking his head.

"No Hans. If they are indeed inspecting the cluster, then we are not going to give the UN Forces any clues on the location of Krung Thep or that we do indeed have a base out here. However, if they do seem like they are heading in the direction of Krung Thep then we will destroy them," he ordered before looking back at the holo-screen showing the ship. The second-in-command only nodded in agreement with him for it did make sense.

"That said, Riley I want you to get as much information you can on that ship for we may have to fight her or her sisters later," he ordered the sensor officer with a nod to the screen and the ship itself.

"Understood sir," Riley replied as he hunched over his controls and started to work on following those orders.

"I shall send a message back to the colony about this since I don't know if we have any our own resource mining missions out there currently," he said a moment later as he took a seat in his command chair before opening a holographic communication screen in front of him.

The _Cleomedes_ continued to follow the larger _Mississippi_ Class ship as it moved through the large asteroid cluster. Luckily, Celestial Being did not have any of their own mining units out in the cluster at the time. Therefore, the ship didn't find anything out of place in the cluster to even hint that Celestial Being had a presence at Lagrange Three. Also, the UN Forces ship did indeed only inspect several of the more significant asteroids before moving out of the cluster and heading back towards Earth Orbit and the far busier near-Earth Lagrange Points. The _Cleomedes_ continued to follow the other ship till it exited Lagrange Three space and then turned around to continue its lonely patrol of the Lagrange Three area. The UN Forces continue to be unaware of Celestial Being having anything at Lagrange Three. At least for now.

 **Request**

 **Communications Center  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
July 9, 2309AD **

As he sat in one of the new private communication booths built into Krung Thep's Main Communications Center Ian Vashti watched as a connection was formed in between the colony and the distant _Euclides_. After a few more moments of looking at the 'please stand by' message the face of his wife appeared on the monitor making him smile in some pleasure.

"Hello, Hun. Is there anything the matter? We just had our weekly family call yesterday," Linda asked with a frown on her youthful looking face.

"No everything is quite alright my dear, but this just came in from Wang Liu Mei and her team on Earth. I figured you and your team would be interesting in it," he mentioned as he entered a brief command into the communication monitor transferring a large data-file through the connection. Linda raised an eyebrow in curiosity before looking off-screen for a few moments as she looked at the data he had sent to her. She suddenly blinked in some surprise as she read before looking quite interested when she finished.

"Interesting. A Double GN Tau Drive. What are they planning on using it for?" she asked with a thoughtful look on her face. Ian smiled at her interest for he figured she may be quite interested in this new development of the Tau Drive. It was basically a pair of Tau Drives connected to either side of a small cylinder looking device that sported a pair of GN Condensers and a regulator built into it that theoretically could allow the whole thing to power something indefinitely. Though that was only if no high-powered equipment was used like heavy laser or beam weapons or anything else that drained the GN particles produced by the drives. Even then these Double Drives still had an operation time that was triple that of a regular GN Tau Drive allowing a couple to be equipped to something like a ship to help power it.

"Apparently the UN Forces had this new Double Tau Drive developed to help power their new ships that New Ingalls looks to be in the process of developing. They are expanding the Hybrid System they are currently using with the _Mississippi_ Class and having these new Drives help to power the ships. It would possess three of these Double Drives which will help power the ship itself, plus its Laser Weapons, and apparently a pair of pods that have numerous GN Missile Tubes," Ian explained with an excited look on his face. Linda though only sighed at this before leaning back in her seat.

"That is quite interesting. However, that does remind me of something I wanted to ask during the last talk I had with the Commander but forgot to do. What is the UN's development rate for the Tau Drives? Since it appears that they are producing more of the basic GN-X and putting some effort into developing a new GN-XIII series machine that is set to roll out in about six or seven months time. Then we have these new Double Drives," Linda asked making Ian blink in some surprise before sighing and leaning back in his own seat as he looked up in some thought.

"Well, they managed to get the original Antarctica-based development site up to a half-dozen drives produced every month. Their new space-bound development site is sporting a rate of a dozen or so drives though that may go down as they start with these new double drives. We guess their development rate will only be half that when they start production of the Double Drives. They also may start tuning that production rate down now that they have more than enough Tau Drives and focus the needed resources to other projects like the GN-XIII you mentioned," Ian explained making Linda blink in some surprise at this before turning away from the screen briefly as she looked at something off-screen.

"So, if my math is correct that does give them around a hundred, and eighty-five Tau Drives completed?" Linda asked looking back up at the camera making Ian nod with a small smile on his face. Linda only sighed and leaned back in her seat once more.

"That is quite interesting," Linda mentioned with her own smile on her face.

"Especially with you currently have around what thirty or so Alpha Drives finished, Linda?" Ian asked with a pleased look on his face.

"That's thirty-five, but yes, we are catching up with them," Linda answered with a pleased look on her face, but she suddenly frowned.

"That said, they do have more resources to produce further Tau Drives then we do," Linda continued making Ian shake his head at his wife.

"That is true dear, but we also have the new Gundams and their GN Drives," Ian mentioned with a smirk on his face. Linda nodded at this before someone said off-screen on Linda's side of the connection making her sigh before she leaned forward.

"Understood, but was there anything else you want to discuss with me before I have to run to inspect the next batch of the Alpha Drives?" Linda asked making Ian blink before lightly cursing and looking off to the side of his own camera before entering a command to send another file to Linda.

"Yeah sorry about that. When we got this data on the Double Tau Drive Doctor Minovsky, and myself thought we could do better and whipped up this lovely thing," Ian explained with a pleased look on his face. Linda looked to the side briefly before she suddenly leaned back in some shock before turning to stare at the camera and Ian.

"I understand making a Double Alpha Drive but increasing the size of the Alpha Drives attached to this unit is something else. That is not including the idea of having each Alpha Drive flywheel rotating opposite of the second drive is quite genius," Linda managed to say after several moments of shocked silence from his wife.

"Yup. We showed that to the Council, and we are wondering if you think you can produce a dozen or so of these for the use of our fleet?" Ian asked as he leaned forward towards the camera making Linda look a bit thoughtful.

"I think we can do that though I have to get together with my team before I say how many we can produce right now. Since we only have a limited amount of resources on hand after all," Linda mentioned making Ian nod in understanding since the _Euclides_ was only loaded with a finite amount of resources capable of producing the needed GN Alpha Drives.

"I understand Linda. I shall pass that onto the Council during the next meeting," Ian replied and saw that someone came up alongside Linda off-screen making her look over with a nod of her head.

"Alright, Ian dear. I do believe I need to go. I shall see you during our next Family Call," Linda mentioned with a wave which Ian returned before the monitor went dark as the connection was dropped. Ian sighed and leaned backward in his chair before stretching as he got up to head back to work. That blasted Twin-Drive System was still given him and his team plenty of trouble.

 **Flexible**

 **Observation Booth, Slip Three  
Krung Thep Construction Yards  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
October 9, 2309AD **

In the expanded Krung Thep Construction Yards, the commissioning party for the newest ship in the growing space fleet of Celestial Being was winding down inside the observation booth looking over the completed vessel. Standing behind the booth's large glass window, Chall Acustica sighed as she stared down at the new ship. The new ship was entirely different from any other ship she had seen before since for one it had a vacuum of space in the middle of the vessel in between the two modified CB-70 Containers with sections of hull and armor connecting the ship's small crew module to the containers themselves.

"So, Commander Acustica can I ask what the difference between these new ships and the CBS-71 Series Combat Ships?" a voice asked from behind her making Chall turn to see the young pretty looking figure of Wang Liu Mei the young lady now in charge of the remaining Agents on the planet. She had only recently arrived at Krung Thep to discuss a few things with both Director Joseph Ray of Internal Security and Director Violento of Intelligence. After her meeting with the two Directors, she had joined in with the party.

"Well Ms. Wang the CBS-71 Series are purebred warships while the CBS-72 Series are basically modular thanks in part to the CB-72 Series Container System," Chall replied with a nod to the young woman who came up to her side while Hong Long the woman's combined aide and bodyguard came up behind her.

"Huh. A new container system? Those Containers look no different from the older CB-70 Series Containers?" the Agent questioned with a confused tilt of her head and a frown on her pretty face. Chall chuckled lightly at this before nodding down to the ship.

"That is correct for all of the Containers used in the CB-72 System are just repurposed CB-70 Containers. When the engineers first started to develop this ship and her sisters, they realized with some surprise that we had constructed dozens of the CB-70 Containers for some reason or another. Therefore, to save resources they just repurposed and rebuild several of the older Containers for the new system," Chall replied a moment later making the younger woman blink in further surprise before frowning and staring down at the new ship.

"What did they change with the Containers and the new system then? For like I mentioned they look no different from the old configuration I have seen in the past. Have they repurposed for Cargo or something else?" the young Agent asked as she looked back over at Chall.

"The CB-72 Container System is more than just simple rebuilt older Containers for like I mentioned earlier the entire ship is modular. They can just swap out the Containers if we need say another combat ship or a transport ship," Chall said with another chuckle making Wang Liu Mei blink in some surprise.

"So, there are different variants of the CB-72 Containers then?" she asked a moment later making Chall nod down to her.

"Correct ma'am. What you see equipped right now to the _Agrippa_ are the Cargo Containers making the ship a transport. We also have the mentioned Combat Containers which sport a double-barrel GN Beam Cannon and another pair of GN Vulcan Guns along with the ability to carry a single mobile suit Then there is the Missile Container, another Combat Container Variant, which has a large GN Missile Battery. Another couple Containers are being planned but are not currently finished just yet," Chall replied with a nod to the ship in the slip below them. Wang Liu Mei hummed at this as she took a sip from the drink she had in one hand.

"Quite a flexible system then Commander," she mentioned a moment later making Chall bow her head slightly to the woman who looked quite impressed.

"How many of these ships are you planning on introducing then?" the young Agent asked a couple moments later making Chall blink at this before frowning and looking up in some thought.

"Right now, we are planning around four to six depending on a few issues Ma'am," Chall answered making the younger woman nod in some thought before sighing and handed her drink over to Hong Long and turned towards Chall.

"Thank you, Commander, for answering my questions. Looks like the party is winding down and I need to catch my transport back to Earth. I shall see you later," Wang Liu Mei said with a nod of her head towards Chall and turned around to start heading towards the booth's exit with Hong Long catching up with her after depositing the glass somewhere. Chall blinked at this before shrugging and throwing back the last of her own drink before looking back down at the new _Agrippa_ once more as she returned to her own thoughts on the new ship and her sisters.

 **Training**

 **Testing Ground  
Resource Asteroid Cluster  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
October 15, 2309AD**

In the pocket of empty space in the middle of the Lagrange Three Resource Asteroid Cluster that happened to be the Celestial Being Testing Ground a series of mobile suit training exercises were in process. From their position, floating next to one of the brand-new CBS-72 Modular Ship, the CBS-721 _Agrippa_ , were four of the newly produced pre-production GNP-02 Guardian mobile suits as their pilots recovered from the latest of the exercises and their mobile suits were resupplied. In the cockpit of the first Guardian, the figure of its pilot Brian Carter took another swig from his zero-gee water bottle as he leaned against the back of the cockpit chair. This training was becoming quite brutal, even more so then the earlier training he had undergone when he first volunteered to be trained as a mobile suit pilot for Celestial Being. A beep sounded from the communication console making him look back down at his controls with a sigh before accepting the call with a tired flick of his hand towards the controls.

"Well, Brian looks like the GN Drives on your Guardians have been recycled and restarted. It is time for the next exercise," Commander Acustica mentioned from her place on the bridge of the _Agrippa_ with a smile on her face. A smile that started to make him worry a bit for the woman had been pushing the dozen or so training mobile suit pilots for last few days since the _Agrippa_ was finished, and the smile meant that the Commander had yet another curve ball to throw at them.

"Understood ma'am. What are we doing this time then? Two-vs-Two? Or taking on the Artemis Unit again?" Brian mentioned as he set down his zero-gee water bottle. The gathered new mobile suit pilots had been doing many of the Two-vs-Two exercises along with an equal number of exercises taking on three Artemis mobile suits piloted by the trio of Director Grave Violento, Eco Calore, and Deborah Galiena. All of which were experienced combat pilots. These latest training exercises combined with the earlier practices with the Artemis Units had shown Celestial Being how useful deploying their mobile suits in units of four had been. Instead of the standard three mobile suit units of the militaries of the Power Blocs which the UN Forces had started to inherit with their own units. Hence the reasoning for the construction and introduction of four Pre-Production Type Guardians and that only three Artemis Units were being used in training.

"Nope! This time we are doing a No-Win Scenario," the Commander replied with that same smile on her face which made Brian flinch slightly getting the feeling of inevitable doom.

"Oh. How are we going to do that ma'am?" Brian asked the Commander wearily as he eyed her image on the monitor. He knew that they had only a limited number of GN Drives after-all, not to mention the four produced Guardians which his pilots had been rotating to pilot during these training exercises, the four built Artemis Prototypes and the single modified GN-X machine. They could do a no-win scenario in a training simulation he knew, but they were currently doing live training exercises after all.

"That is quite easy Brian. You and your pilots are going to go against the Virtue and Dynames Gundams along with their Meisters," she mentioned as her smile suddenly became an evil grin while Brian stared down at her image in shock before sighing and a slight whimper.

"You are evil Commander!" he said with a shake of his head making the woman laugh in response.

"No worries Brian for after this we shall be done for the day to let your pilots get some much-needed rest," the Commander replied a moment later making him sigh in some relief.

"Understood Commander," he replied before signing off with the woman before entering commands to connect with the other three Guardians and their pilots to start their briefing for this latest exercise. As he did so, he noticed he was slightly smiling himself for it would be kind of refreshing to knock these pilots down a bit. They were becoming a bit over-confident after all with them winning the last three sorties against the Artemis Unit though they were all a close thing.

"Alright folks the Commander has decreed this shall be the last exercise for the day, and then we can get some much-needed rest back at the colony…" he started to explain with a small smile on his face. This was going to be good.

 **Unification**

 **Council Room  
Main Administration Building  
Residential Section, Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
December 28, 2309AD **

Inside the large council room, the Celestial Being Council gathered together as they watched a direct broadcast from Earth declaring the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation which was something that been rumored to going to happen for the last several months. Though it was one thing to hear about it, it was completely different seeing it happen right in front of them. The Celestial Being Council all knew that this is what the organization had been planning to happen since the days of their Founder Aeolia Schenberg and many in the council were quite shocked that this happened. A couple of the longtime supporters of Celestial Being in the Council and packed into the visitor gallery looked to be quite emotional. However, a couple others were frowning as they stared at the still ongoing announcement this included both the Chairman of the Council and the Commander of the Paramilitary Operations. A few moments later found the announcement ending and the holographic screen showing it to the Council snapping closed a moment later. The various members of the Council and the gathered visitors blinked at this, but before anyone could say anything the Council Chairman, Alphonse Almodovar stood up from his position at the head of the Council Table.

"I know that many of us are quite excited about this development since this is what we all have been wanting to happen. However, I do apologize, but I must mention that there is plenty of stuff wrong with this new polity," the Chairman started to say but was suddenly drowned out by the angry and unhappy shouts from a few others in the Council and the Visitor's Gallery. Alphonse frowned at this before brutally tapping his E-Carbon cane on the ground.

"Order! Order!" he called out trying to cut through the noise of the shouting people. He growled before slamming his cane itself onto the table itself before shooting glares at everyone in the room then finally the noise started to die down making Alphonse nod with a frown.

"Thank you. Now I was about to mention what is wrong, but I think I shall hand you off to Director Ray to answer this. Director, if you please, the floor is yours," he mentioned before turning to the form of Director Joseph Ray who besides Commander Chall Acustica hadn't said anything in response to the Chairman's earlier comment. The Director of Internal Security nodded at this before standing up to make his way to the dais in the middle of the room. At the dais, the Internal Security Director entered a few commands into the control panel built into the top of the dais. A holographic screen popped up over the head of the Director showing the new political map of the Earth Sphere Federation and the non-Federation countries. The ESF various shades of blue and the many different non-Federation countries in different white or gray shades with the couple more hostile nations in a pale red color. Then there was a tan color covering the countries of Australia and New Zealand.

"Thank you, Chairman," Director Ray mentioned with a nod to the Chairman before turning to the rest of the council to continue with his statement, "Honored fellow members of the Celestial Being Council and visitors. I like to first mention that the formation of an Earth Sphere Federation at its core is a good idea. It is how they formed it and the military of the Federation that myself, the Chairman, the Commander, and several of my analysts in Internal Security are worried about. First, they never extended an offer to the more stable Middle Eastern or African countries to join the Federation. Not that many of them would join this Federation but if an offer was extended it may have had a couple of these countries join anyways," the man started to explain. This made many of the former angry Council members and visitors look at the map in some confusion as the countries in grays, and white shades begin to blink.

"Then we have both Australia and New Zealand not becoming members of the Federation for they were the only ones who refused to do so. Instead, they are rumored to creating their own secondary power, currently tentatively titled the Oceania Union," the man continues to explain which saw the tan covered portion of the map to started blinking. This made many in the room blink in some surprise.

"With this, you can see that while the Earth Sphere Federation does indeed cover most of the planet and all three of the Orbital Elevators, they don't hold sway over the entire world. Then we have the colonies," the Internal Security Director continued before entering another command into the control panel which shifted the map to display a second map this one showing the Orbital Space around the planet, including the moon, Lagrange One, Lagrange Four, Lagrange Five, and a bit of Lagrange Two.

"Copernicus City on the moon has long been a possession of the UN itself and not associated in any way with one of the former Power Blocs. However, when the Federation was formed, and its Parliament was formed it possessed no representative for Copernicus City. Even though the UN Council did have a representative from Copernicus on it. Then we have the space colonies who had been possessions of the former Power Blocs and currently don't have the population for a representative from them to be sitting in the Federation Parliament," he said with a shake of his head while the icon representing the moon city was flashing. Another command saw the image changing to show the draft of the Earth Sphere Federation's Charter.

"However, even if the colonies had the needed populations for that there is nothing in the Charter currently that will allow the colonies to send a representative to Parliament, therefore, making the population living in space having no voice in matters," the man finished up that line of thought with yet another, more, disgusted shake of his head.

"We currently don't see anything coming from these concerns, but we don't know if any of this will see conflict once more arising on the planet or in space itself. We are already seeing some anti-Federation groups forming in the shadows," Director Ray expanded a bit further making many of the others to frown in some concern at this. However, the Internal Security Director wasn't done with his presentation just yet, and a final command brought up a portion of the Federation's Charter.

"Finally, we are a bit worried about the Federation's military. First, all three Power Bloc militaries have been pretty much mashed together in one larger military which may see some tensions between former enemies. The Sixth Solar War was only around seven years ago, then the Fifth Solar War was fifteen years ago. Then we have this separation of duties bit here in the Federation Military section of the Federation Charter," the man mentioned, and a section of the Charter started to blink.

"It basically has the Federation military split into the Earth Sphere Defense Forces which are the main standing army of the Federation. However, they are only a garrison force and are not really allowed to respond directly to any threats. They can defend their assigned area but can't directly respond. No, that reasonability is the domain of the new Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces which are the one allowed to counter direct threats to the Federation which include the non-Federation countries, hunting terrorists or anti-government forces down. This would include Celestial Being if we ever started to operate in the open once more," he completed the final section of his presentation.

"I shall put together a further briefing on both the Earth Sphere Defense Force, the Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces, their leaders, any notable officers, and a few other tidbits at a much later date. However, for now, I am sure this little presentation did as the Chairman intended," he finally said finishing everything up and stepped down from the dais. He then headed back to his spot on the table but not before bowing his head to the Chairman and the council. As he did so, Alphonse once more stood up from his seat to look around the room.

"Thank you for that briefing Director Ray. Now that is taken care of does anyone else protests my words earlier?" the man asked as looked around the room at the other members of the Council and the many visitors jammed into the visitor's gallery. He nodded when he saw no one speak up in reply to his comment before sighing and sorrowfully looking around at the depressed looking faces of everyone in the Council Room.

"Before we go on I like to say that I would have personally loved to see a united Earth together working for the future like many other longtime supporters of Celestial Being. However, I didn't let that believe blind me from looking at the Earth Sphere Federation with a jaded eye and seeing the problems that Director Ray had mentioned. It also brought me no joy in correcting your thoughts on this announcement," he calmly mentioned with a look of understanding on his face as he stared around the room. This made a few others in the Council and in the visitor's gallery nod in agreement at this mini-speech.

"Alright that said I like to call on Commander Acustica to report on the Paramilitary Forces build up and what we can see from them in the future. Commander?" he directed looking over at Chall Acustica who nodded and stood up from her spot while he took a seat once more with a sigh. He really didn't want to brutally smack everyone with the truth, but it had to be done. Since they had no choice but to keep a weathered eye on the growing Earth Sphere Federation no matter if he really wished that it wasn't needed.

 **Disappearance**

 **Commander's Office  
Administration Building  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
February 10, 2310AD **

In her office, the figure of Commander Chall Acustica was getting caught with paperwork after another strained Council Meeting. She was humming along to some song that she had heard a few days before as she looked through a report on the progress of the construction of the newest of the CBS-71 Combat Ships. As she put aside the report and started to pick up the next, she blinks as a loud ringing like sound began to be heard around the small holo-emitter built into a spot next to her desk. This made her look over at a nearby clock in some confusion before sighing and entering a series of commands into the controls built into her desk. A moment later, saw a holographic form of Hathaway Noah the new Captain of the CBS-721 _Agrippa_ appearing over the holographic emitters.

"You are kind of early Hathaway, aren't you? You weren't supposed to be testing the new Holographic Communication System for a couple hours yet," the Commander asked with a raised eyebrow. The Holographic Communication System was developed by a few bored techs in the Resonance Research and Development Center to go together with their new Quantum Communication System. It allowed direct face-to-face communication between the various ships of the Celestial Being Fleet, and the two Celestial Being Colonies via full holographic bodies like this.

"Sorry Commander, but I decided that after what I discovered when I was checking on the CB-7024 Container that an early test would be required to test out the new system with my report," the young Captain mentioned with a frown. This made Chall sit up with her own frown as she stared at the holographic face of the young man. She knew that the CB-70 Container code-named CB-7024 was hidden inside the Luna V Resource Asteroid that was anchored roughly ten kilometers from the Industrial Colony of Olympus. It had been put there to allow a Gundam Meister a place to hide their Gundam if they were ever needed to do a mission inside the space colony for whatever reason. Thankfully, during the Intervention Campaign, it was never required hence it was basically left alone since then. However, when Chall ordered an operation to start using the various small hide-a-ways that Celestial Being had built in the years before the start of the Interventions Campaign to make supply stashes if they were ever needed in the future. One of these hide-a-ways was Container CB-7024 which Captain Noah and the _Agrippa_ had been checking on.

"Oh? And what did you discover Captain?" she asked leaning forward towards the now physically fidgeting young man.

"That is just it Commander. CB-7024 has basically disappeared! It is no longer at Luna V at all," he reported with a baffled look on his face. Chall blinked at this before leaning back in her chair in some surprise at this. She sighed as she looked up in some thought before nodding and look forward towards the door of her office.

"Hanayo can you attend me for a second," she called out loud to the open air, and a moment later a life-sized hologram of Hanayo's body was displayed next to Hathaway. Chall knew that unless she called for her Hanayo wouldn't be monitoring her office as a form of privacy for the often-overworked Commander. She also was thankful for the addition of a few extra emitters to allow something like this.

"Yes Commander?" the Quantum Artificial Intelligence asked eying the form of Hathaway at her side before turning her attention to Chall.

"Apparently Container CB-7024 has disappeared from its hiding spot at Luna V. I was wondering if you could perhaps search through the records and find out if there is any record of anyone discovering it or even if someone accessed it. For it might have been recovered by Ribbons Almark for some reason," she ordered making her holographic friend look surprised for a moment before nodding.

"Understood. Give me a few seconds," the A.I. replied before closing her eyes as she accessed both her own databanks and that of the colony's mainframe. Several seconds later her eyes flew open in surprise before looking at Chall.

"According to the Colony's Mainframe CB-7024 had reported that someone accessed that Container around twenty-four hours after the battle at Lagrange One ended then the connection was physically cut-off at the source. If you remember Chall I was focusing on my Haro Body on the _Euclides_ as we were heading back to the colony, therefore, thanks to this, it looks like I missed both the original notice and the Container's shut off from the network. Not to mention with VEDA no longer being in control of the network it kind of was in flux," the A.I. reported making Chall blink in surprise at this before nodding.

"Alright so do we know who accessed the Container then?" she asked in return making Hanayo sigh a bit.

"Yes. The codes used were that of Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei, and there is a brief image from one of the Container's assigned Haros of the damaged form of the Gundam Exia being loaded into the Container's hangar," Hanayo reported making the office go utterly silent in surprise over this.

 **Battleship**

 **Commander's Briefing Room  
Main Administration Building  
Residential Section, Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
April 28, 2310AD **

Inside the small briefing room next to the office of the Commander Chall Acustica the gathered officers from the Celestial Being Paramilitary Forces were assembled along with a handful of engineers from both the Krung Thep Construction Yard and Resonance Research and Development Department. They were gathered together for one primary reason, and that was to look over the design plans for the new space warship developed for the use of the new Federation's Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces: the _Baikal_ Class Battlecruiser. At one end of the large table, the dominated the room one of the officers was hunched over a datapad showing the mentioned design plans of the new ship.

"Commander I have looked over the design of this _Baikal_ Class Battlecruiser backward and forwards. While at first glance it looks like a poor warship with only the two dual laser cannons on the fore-deck of the ship and those missile pods, but that doesn't consider a few other different things. First, it has more guns then just those two main laser cannons, it also has forty-six fixed laser cannons spread across the ship's hull which ends up giving the _Baikal_ quite an impressive close-in defense. Then we have those missile pods themselves, firstly what they carry are not your typical regular old missiles or torpedoes that past space warships had been using over the last several years. No, these missiles use the new Double GN Tau Drives mounted in each of the pods to make these missiles into GN Missiles which adds a whole new lethality to them. Not to mention, these pods each have one-hundred twenty-eight missile tubes giving the ship a total throw weight of two hundred fifty-six missiles. I don't care how good our GN Fields and Armor are that type of incoming missile fire will all-out destroy any of our ships. Finally, the ship sports some high-end engines which allow it to be quite fast when it needs to be," that officer Captain Jackson Carter of the CBS-712 _Cleomedes_ mentioned as he sighed out loud. He looked up at the other end of the table where Commander Acustica sat calmly with a thoughtful look on her face.

"While the _Baikal_ Class doesn't sport a GN Field at all it still becomes quite a threat to our ships especially if they use more than a couple ships when attacking us. I really don't know how we can counter them if we have to ever face them in combat," Captain Carter continued on as he leaned back in his seat with a sigh as he stared at the datapad that continued to display the design plans with an impressed look on his face. The gathered officers from the rest of Celestial Being's infant space fleet could only nod in agreement with the man. Jackson Carter, they knew was one of the most experienced space naval commanders they had access too since he took part in the couple of space battles from the Fifth Solar War and the space-only Sixth Solar War which he had fought in every single battle of the war as both an officer and a commander. While the man was still trying to get used to the age of GN Particle Tech, he still had plenty of experience in space combat to bring to the table.

"Both the Council and I are quite aware of this Captain Carter for there have been rumors about the development of this ship for months ever since the development of the first Double GN Tau Drive was announced. What I gathered you all here for is to come up with ideas and suggestions on battling these ships shortly," the Commander mentioned with a shake of her head as she stares up at the gathered personal gathered around the large briefing room table.

"Before you start though I like to remind you all that we are currently building the CBS-74 _Ptolemaios II_ the new combat mothership for the Gundams. It will also serve as general battleship for our small fleet when we need her to be since we added plenty of weapons and defenses to that ship so what happened to her predecessor doesn't happen to her. Then I like to mention that Linda Vashti and her team already have several of the new GN Alpha Drive Reactors ready which shall give our ships the needed power for weapons and defenses to counter these new ships," Chall mentioned a moment later before anyone could say anything.

"That reminds me. You all should be aware that apparently these new _Baikal_ Class ships are being produced solely for the use of the new Autonomous Peacekeeping Force and not the regular Federal Defense Forces. Granted it would be this new Force and their new toys that will be reasonable for countering any of our operations when we finally operating in the open once more," she continued on with a thoughtful look on her face. A beat later the others in the room looked around at each other before a couple shrugged and started to talk to each other for ideas to propose.

"Well, ma'am. I think we should go ahead with the construction of the new CBS-725 and CBS-726 Hulls. Along with the development of the planned CB-72CV Carrier Containers which shall increase the mobile suit compliment of any force we put together to counter a force of _Baikal_ Class sent after us," one of the engineers from the Krung Thep Construction Yards spoke up with a thoughtful look on his face. This made Chall nod and take a note of that suggestion for it was quite a good idea. While the regular Combat Containers did sport the ability to carry a single mobile suit, it wasn't enough to counter a regular compliment of GN-X series mobile suits of the _Mississippi_ Class Light Cruiser and now the _Baikal_ Class. Thanks to this a few engineers got together to draw up specs for a full-on Carrier Container which rebuilt a regular CB-70 Container similar to that of the CB-71 Assault Containers used in the construction of the CBS-71 Assault Ships. The increased mass of the Container would allow it to sport a larger hangar enabling each of these rebuilt Containers to carry four mobile suits upside down similar to that of the _Baikal_ Class. However, the downside of that set-up was that the Container wouldn't have the room for a weapon more extensive than the basic GN Vulcan Gun.

"We need to change a few things around for that to work. Since we never added any dedicated anti-ship weapons to the design besides some point defense," another engineer mentioned with a frown on their face which saw the pair of engineers bickering with one another. Meanwhile, Captain Carter leaned forward at this before taking a small napkin out of a pocket of his uniform along with a pen and wrote something on it making Chall raise an eyebrow in interest before the experienced captain leaned over the table to place the napkin he drawn on setting it in front of the engineers.

"Actually, that maybe not a bad idea," the man mentioned making the two engineers along with a couple of their fellows that got dragged in look over at him in some confusion.

"Here takes a look at this. We really don't need to give these Carrier Containers heavy anti-ship weapons for it is going to be a carrier after all. Just add a couple more GN Vulcan Turrets at these spots and maybe our own version of those Fixed Laser Cannons on the _Baikal_ Class before pairing a Carrier Container equipped CBS-72 with one our Combat Ships," the experienced captain mentioned as he gestured to the napkin he had written on which had a crude rectangle drawn on it with a couple of x's placed over a few spots on what clearly represented the Container itself. The two engineers looked thoughtful as they stared down at the napkin for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, that does make sense Captain. Is there anything else you want to propose?" the senior of the two engineers mentioned making the experienced space naval hand frown in some thought before blinking and leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah. I have been wondering if it is possible to increase the mobile suit compliment of our Combat Ships. Maybe even use the same system on the Carrier Containers to allow us to carry four machines instead of two," he replied making the two engineers, and the others gathered around to blink in some surprise at this suggestion. The senior engineer of the group once more looked thoughtful while the woman and man who captained the other two Combat Ships seemed quite interested while a few other engineers gathered around started to mention their own ideas. With one engineer purposing to construct another pair of Combat Ships to increase the firepower of their fleet while another engineer discussed adding a few extra weapons to the Combat Ship when the GN Alpha Drive Reactor was finished.

"We would have to make some modifications to the hangar, but it shouldn't be that difficult to do so," the senior engineer managed to reply a few moments later through the suggestions of his fellow engineers making the three captains look entirely pleased. Chall seemed quite amused before she noticed a woman she recognized as Captain Carter's young wife and mother to Brian Carter was doing something with a data-pad and a notepad alone at one corner of the table.

"Is there something you want to propose Engineer Carter?" Chall asked out loud drawing the attention of the rest of the room towards Chall and the surprised looking figure of Samantha Carter.

"Err…Yes, Commander," the slightly older woman mentioned with a blush before coughing and leaning forward in her seat looking over at the other engineers. While Captain Carter looked over at her in some confusion as she stood up from her spot at the table.

"Basically, we all can agree that we need some extra firepower to counter the threat of the new _Baikal_ Class ships the Federation are currently building. While like the Commander mentioned earlier we are starting construction of the new CBS-74 _Ptolemaios II_ Combat Mothership which does have that firepower, but it also doubles as a carrier for our Gundams and the Meisters who pilot them. Therefore, I think the best bet for us is to develop and build our own Battleship design to support the smaller Combat Ships and the _Ptolemy II_ in combat," the woman mentioned out loud. As she slid her datapad down to the middle of the briefing room table before she hit a key on the pad which displayed a holographic screen over the pad itself and the desk to show everyone else. The screen showed design plans for a new ship that no one in the room has ever seen before. The various engineers quickly gathered around the presented plans in some excitement while Chall leaned forward in her own chair to inspect the plans. Captain Carter meanwhile looked baffled at his wife before leaning forward to examine the plans for himself. A few moments later one of the engineers looked up from his inspection with a bit of annoyance with a hint of awe mixed in displayed on his face.

"Mrs. Carter this is quite an ambitious undertaking, but I have to ask how in the world are we going to build it? For the largest construction slip, we currently have built is set aside to construct the new _Ptolemy_ even then this new battleship of yours is quite larger then what that slip could handle. So how do you expect us to build such a large ship?" the engineer asked the woman curiously making the mentioned woman huff in some annoyance.

"That is quite easy. We will construct it in sections the same way that the Union Space Agency built their Solar System Exploration Ships and how New Ingalls originally constructed the _Massachusetts_ Class Carriers. Granted we won't have access to the orbital framework to help assemble it, but I designed the ship to be easily assembled module by module. With the support of Haros and Karels along with regular zero-gee suited workers it wouldn't be too difficult to assemble freehand in orbit of the colony's asteroid," she explained with some patience which made the other engineer look thoughtful at this before returning to his inspection of the plans with his colleagues.

"I basically took the basic plans of the _Baikal_ Class Battlecruiser we all already have seen before expanding on it massively including increasing the size of the ship by about ten percent. I also vastly upgraded the weapon compliment while removing the Missile Pods to replace them with heavy torpedo launchers at the forward hull. Along with the addition of additional GN Beam Cannons to the design, all the hull of the ship to counter what I see as one of the major weakness of the _Baikal_ Class in much of its main weapons are able to cover the front half of the ship and nothing covers the back half of the ship. I also added numerous GN Vulcan Cannons to the design with the majority clustered on either side of the main hull though there are a few other GN Vulcan Cannons spread across the hull. Then there is the main gun which I have hidden in the prow of the ship," Samantha continued to explain proudly making the other engineers start looking over at her in some awe. Chall meanwhile leaned back in her seat with an impressed whistle as she stared across the table at Samantha Carter with some admiration.

"I am quite impressed with this ship for it will be by far the most powerful warship ever designed and built. That main gun alone will give it the raw firepower around three times greater than the main gun of the GNMA-XCVII Alvatore Mobile Armor which Alejandro Corner used at the Battle of Lagrange One. Then it sports those seven double-barrel GN Beam Cannons and the heavy torpedo launchers. It is truly going to be a Battleship and something I agree with you that we are going to need if we ever are going to go against the Federation in the future," Chall said with a sigh and a shake of her head. The engineers who had been looking over the design plans could only nod in agreement with her.

"That said. Mister Weaver do you think you and your crews capable of building this new battleship in say a year to fourteen months?" Chall asked one of the engineers who looked older than the others and the man overall in charge of then Krung Thep Construction Yard. The man blinked at this before taking another look at the displayed plans with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I would say we could do it in about sixteen to eighteen months, but we are going to need the help of Mrs. Carter since my crews are not used to constructing ships in open space," the man mentioned a few moments of mental calculation later. Chall nodded at this before looking over at Samantha to see her nod in agreement.

"Alright that is done let's get on with the rest of the meeting," Chall mentioned with a nod of her own head and turned the meeting to other matters. Meanwhile, Captain Carter put an arm around the shoulders of his wife with a pleased and proud look on his face while Sam looked quite happy with herself.

 **Massacre**

 **Main Space Dock  
Asteroid Colony Atlas  
Lagrange One, Earth Sphere  
April 10, 2310AD **

In the small main space dock of the Asteroid Mining Colony Atlas, the CBS-722 _Callippus_ the second of Celestial Being's Modular Ships was attached to the primary docking bay of the space dock. On the bridge of the ship the figure of Lasse Aeon who temporarily volunteered to command the new ship frowned as he listened to reports from the crews sent into the colony itself. They had arrived at Lagrange One to inspect their base in the Asteroid Cluster in preparation for reactivating it and expanding it to allow them to keep a direct eye on the Lagrange One Colony Cluster along with a look at this side of the Orbital Ring. Since with Krung Thep located at Lagrange Three and a base here at Lagrange One they could get an almost complete picture of the Orbital Ring. Even then they had known about the existence of the mining colony literally on the doorstep of their base but had a general idea to avoid drawing attention from the colony's population.

However, when they arrived, they were surprised to find the mining colony dark and no crews out mining the nearby resource asteroids like they should be. So, after going through with their mission, Lasse decided to see what was going on with the colony for he had a horrible feeling and ordered the _Callippus_ to dock with the colony. He knew personally that he would most likely get in trouble with the Commander and the Council for doing this, but he knew something was going on here if the colony was dark. So far, that feeling was entirely correct with no one responding to them suddenly just appearing and docking with the colony. The colony's handful of CDI-42 Bulldog Transports and _Hercules_ Class Mining Support Transports abandoned in their own docking bays. Now the crews he sent into the colony proper reporting no one in either the docking bay section of the colony nor the industrial sector adjacent to the docking section he was starting to get a horrible feeling that he may not like what happened here. Just as he thought that he heard cries of surprise and shock over the radio from his inspection crews with a few distraught sobs.

"What is going on? Report Ashlyn," he called out over the radio to the leader of the inspection crews as he exchanged looks with his bridge crew.

"Captain Aeon we found the population," came the grim report a few moments later. From Ashlyn Carter, another member of the Carter Family one who had followed Jackson Carter into Union military but instead of the space fleet she had become a member of the Union Marine Corps which saw her joining the Celestial Being Security Troops when she arrived at Krung Thep Colony with the rest of her family.

"They all have been killed in the main square of the Residential Section of the Colony by what I guess heavy machine gun fire of some sort," the fierce former infantrywoman continued on with her report making Lasse grit his teeth in anger at this pointless slaughter.

"Understood Ashlyn get plenty of video and pictures of what happened. Also see if you can find any records on what happened, who did this and if there are any survivors," Lasse ordered angrily while the others on the bridge could only stare in horror at this.

"I understand Captain moving out now," Ashlyn replied a few moments later and the following half-hour Lasse and his bridge crew could only listen in horror as the picture became more evident as Ashlyn's team move through the rest of the colony. About twenty minutes into the search they found a small group of survivors who had passed on what happened to the Mining Colony and its population.

Apparently, the population of the colony had been peacefully protesting the more substantial workloads put on them by the Federation's new Space Mining Commission. This protest was then reported up in the chain which saw a nearby patrolling ship of the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force respond. That ship then sent in a couple security teams backed up by Combat Automatons to break up the protest. However, the teams only made a token gesture of breaking up the rally before unleashing the Automatons on the population. Thanks to the majority of the people being gathered in the main square of the residential section of the colony they were all killed as the machines opened fire with their heavy machine guns. The Automatons then searched through the rest of the colony to kill any survivors before for some reason being all recalled back to the docked ship of the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force. Not before opening the rest of the colony to space in an effort to entirely kill any remaining survivors.

Thankfully for the remaining survivors of the colony, they all managed to get into space suits while the handful of small children they had with them were saved by a couple of the emergency life support bubbles. These survivors hadn't been at the main square due to caring for numerous young children of the population at the colony's small school. Now that they were saved by Ashlyn's Team they would lead them to the colony's records to back up the survivor's story. Then that done Ashlyn had the survivors escorted back to the safety of the _Callippus_ while she continued on to make sure there no other survivors hiding as well as making sure to get plenty of video of the massacre.

"I need a priority communication link back to Krung Thep now!" Lasse ordered his Communication Officer after he had finished talking to the survivors before turning his attention to the still open communication line with the team on the colony.

"Ashlyn bring your team back to the ship you can't do anything more there," he continued on in the communication link to the team on the colony. A moment later the ordered connection was opened with Krung Thep.

"Understood Captain heading back to the ship now," came the response but Lasse ignored it as he started to report on what was going on to the authorities back at Krung Thep. This would become known as the Atlas Incident and would be the first of many so-called suppressions by the Federation's Autonomous Peacekeeping Force which would started to be called by their nickname the A-LAWS. However, thanks in part to some unknown power behind the scenes the media and the people of the Earth Sphere went on only knowing that the Atlas Incident was caused by an improperly maintained atmosphere seal that opened the colony to space killing everyone there. Meanwhile, Celestial Being thanks in part to Lasse Aeon, his crew, and the survivors of the Colony rescued knew what had happened but couldn't do anything just yet about it due to them still in the process of building of their forces up. However, every single member of Celestial Being from the Council down to the everyday resident of Krung Thep were now dedicated to the fight against the A-LAWS and their Federation Masters thanks to this incident.

 **Delivery**

 **Resonance Research and Development Center  
Space Colony Krung Thep  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
December 19, 2310AD**

In one of the vast main hangars of the Resonance Research and Development Center, a large Long Range Unmanned Cargo Pod was lowered onto the floor of the hangar in front of the large waiting crowd of people. This group included the entire Celestial Being Council, a few notable engineers of the Research and Development Center, and a few others all waiting anxiously for what was being carried in this rugged cargo pod to be revealed. They all had expected it to return empty after being sent out to Jupiter with further resources a few months beforehand. However, they had been told that there was a surprise being transported back to Krung Thep from the crew _Euclides_ in this Cargo Pod.

With a couple loud thumps, the cargo pod was settled onto the floor of the hangar. Several moments passed by as the waiting crowd continued to stare up at the pod waiting for it to be opened. At the front of the waiting crowd Council Chairman Alphonse Almodovar looked over to the figure of Director Ian Vashti at his side waiting anxiously as he stared up at the massive cargo pod.

"Well what are we waiting for Director open it up," he said out loud with a snort. Ian grinned at this sheepishly before turning and with a few commands into the datapad he carried the cargo pod hissed as the outer shell of the pod suddenly started to slide upwards revealing the interior of the pod to everyone waiting.

"It is going to be a great Christmas I think," Ian mentioned with a larger grin on his face. As with another hiss of air and steam a series of storage racks extended outwards from the pod itself to proudly display many brand-new GN Alpha Drives and GN Alpha Drive Reactors held securely in their frames to the waiting crowd much to their amazement.

"Care to inform us on how many we are looking at here Director?" the Chairman asked as he shakily looked at the many different conelike GN Drives that were on display in front of him. No one knew what the cargo pod was carrying when it arrived. They could guess since it was sent from the GN Alpha Drive Development Team at Jupiter after all and that was the only real thing they could surprise them with, but it was one thing to guess what it carried it was quite another to psychically see it in front of them.

"Of course, Chairman. This pod is carrying the first twenty-four GN Alpha Drives and twenty-six GN Alpha Drive Reactors. It is a Christmas Present to us from Linda and her team. This so we can install the Drive Reactors into our ships as well as expand our training operations to include more mobile suits with regular Alpha Drives along with gathering further data on the Alpha Drives. That said, Linda reports that there are another hundred or so regular GN Alpha Drives and a dozen or so GN Alpha Drive Reactors are still onboard the _Euclides_. She also mentions that between now and when they need to start heading back home in six months they shall be able to build another couple dozen regular Alpha Drives and another half-dozen GN Alpha Drive Reactors," Ian explained with that same grin splitting his face as he looked over at the crowd. The Chairman blinked at this before chuckling lightly as stepped carefully up to the storage racks and to look onto the Drives themselves before he suddenly frowned as he spied something at the center of the storage racks still inside the Cargo Pod.

"Director Vashti can I ask why there is an extra GN Drive in the middle of the Pod?" he asked over his shoulder to Ian who stepped alongside him with a short chuckle. He had known that there was already one of the True GN Drive in the Pod. Since that is how it was able to make in between the Earth Sphere and the Jovian Sphere so quickly but an extra one was a surprise, and he briefly wondered if the Development Team did indeed somehow managed to create a sixth True GN Drive.

"That is GN Drive 05, or the Drive assigned to the 0 Gundam and later to Fereshte before being equipped to the _Euclides_ to allow it to use Trans-Am to speed up its travels. I asked Linda to include it with the shipment since we are starting operational simulation tests of the Twin Drive System, therefore, would like to have all of the Drives here. It also allowed a greater speed with the Trans-Am System in its flight back here," Ian answered as he crossed his arms over his chest as he looked over the various Drives himself. Alphonse blinked in surprise at this before staring at the man standing next to him.

"Then how is Mrs. Vashti and her Team getting back without the True GN Drive to power the Trans-Am System?" he asked in some confusion and Ian looked over at him in his own surprise before groaning as he hit his forehead with a sigh.

"I apologize Director in all the excitement over this shipment I had forgotten to report an exciting breakthrough Linda's Team came up with about a week ago. They managed to get a system working where two GN Alpha Drive Rectors can power a Trans-Am System though they also been trying to do the same with the regular GN Alpha Drives but haven't gotten anything from that I am sorry to say. They already have replaced the GN Drive they have installed a trio of their own GN Alpha Drive Reactors into the ship. We can also send back the Cargo Pod with two of the Alpha Drive Reactors as well when we reload it," Ian mentioned sheepishly at the Chairman who sighed at this oversight but soon shook his head with a smile on his face at the other man.

"That is fine Director. I do have been caught in the excitement over the season as well, so I understand where you are coming from," he replied with a chuckle before looking back at the Drives before turning around to stare at the crowd who were all excitedly whispering to one another over this excellent Christmas Present.

"Alright, folks that's enough chattering let's get these Drives off those storage racks, inspected and stored away for later. I also want this pod reloaded with the needed supplies, so we can send it back as soon as possible," he instructed the clustered Engineers from Resonance Research and Development Center who all straightened up in attention at his order.

"Yes Chairman!" the lead engineer replied before barking out orders to his own men making the Chairman nod and turn back to Cargo Pod with a small smile on his face once more. He made a mental note to see about including their own surprise to the crew of the _Euclides_ as well.

"Merry Christmas indeed," he said lightly with a shake of his head for it was by far one of the better presents he ever had at Christmas. He briefly wondered what else Linda Vashti and her team had waiting to spring on them in the future.

 **Gundams**

 **Main Storage Hangar  
Resonance Research and Development Center  
Krung Thep Colony, Lagrange Three  
Earth Sphere  
December 10, 2311AD **

In the observation booth of the Main Storage Hangar of the Resonance Research and Development Center the figures of Commander Chall Acustica, Chairman Alphonse Almodovar, Director Ian Vashti, Director Trenov Y. Minovsky and special guest Wang Liu Mei stood looking down into the storage hangar. This hangar was quite special overall to Celestial Being in that it served as the main storage facility for the organization's own Gundam units. It sported around a dozen storage bays that lined either side of the large hangar with the model number and name of each Gundam of stored with-in it written on the storage bay's door. Therefore, if not currently being used for some reason or another, a Gundam unit would be stored here in the storage bays for any later use. Right now, the original first-generation machine the Gundam 0, the remaining three second-generation units, and three of the six produced Artemis units were stored here. Currently, four brand-new Gundams dominated the center of the large storage hangar outside of the storage bays which is what everyone was here to look at.

"I can't believe it four new Gundam units have finally been finished after two and a half years of development," whispered the Chairman as he stared down at the four Gundam units for this was only the second time he had personally seen new Gundams. He had been on the Council of Observers when the Second-Generation Machines was first rolled out but had retired soon afterward therefore never saw the Third Generation Machines when they were rolled out a few years later.

"We are quite lucky that it only took that long to develop these units and even then, the 00 Gundam is far from ready. With the development of the Guardian, the GN Alpha Drive, our new Combat Ships, the new _Ptolemy_ , the new Battleship, and a few other minor things it stretched our resources to the limit," Ian Vashti mentioned with a thoughtful frown on his face as he too stared down at the new machines.

"We still need to run matching tests with the 00 and the Twin Drive System but the simulations did not look promising with the GN Drives we do currently have," he continued with a sigh as he stared down at the 00 Gundam and the single GN Drive that was attached to its paired shoulder mounted Drive Docks.

"Even then Director Vashti your team and the other engineers at Resonance did great work on these machines," the Chairman mentioned with a nod to the other man who could nod in back in acceptance of the praise.

"That said, are Meisters Erde and Grace ready for the round of testing on the machines?" the Chairman asked turning to address Commander Acustica at his side.

"Of course, they are ready for testing out their new Gundams. Though both Feldt and Tieria will be taking turns in between testing out the 00 Gundam's Twin Drive System and testing their own assigned units," the Commander responded with a nod of her own to the Chairman. He frowned at this before turning back to look at the new Gundams mostly at the final unit of the four the GN-007 Arios Gundam.

"What about the Arios will they also be helping in testing it out?" he asked in return with a frown on his face. He briefly wondered why they ended up developing a fourth Gundam Unit with only two trained Meisters and a third currently MIA but currently alive somewhere in the Earth Sphere. The fourth Meister the one who piloted the predecessor to the Arios was MIA as well, but they had no clue on what had happened to him or if he was even alive. Not to mention there was the possibility that they may not be able to have all four GN Drives assigned to the Gundams with the Twin Drive System of the 00 Gundam if they never managed to retrieve the Exia's GN Drive. Therefore, they could have delayed the development of the Arios or never developed at all, but Ian insisted doing the full set together.

"No. Deborah Gailena would be testing out the Arios. Since she at least has some experience in variable mobile suits," the Commander answered to the surprise of the others around her for it was quite a shock to them since Ms. Gailena wasn't really a member of Celestial Being after all she only helped them with mobile suit development and pilot training. So, she really was never a member of the organization nor trained to be a Gundam Meister. Therefore, this was a strange decision for many.

"Why doesn't Director Violento or yourself test the Arios out, Commander? Since if I remember right both you of have some experience in testing out the both of its predecessors after all," Doctor Minovsky mentioned out loud much to the surprise of the others. Chall just turned to glare at that man at the suggestion for that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"The Director is currently busy, and Commander Acustica has sworn to never enter a Gundam's cockpit again thanks in part to the Plutone Incident," the Chairman answered the Doctor's question drawing a thankful nod from the Commander and saving the man from a thorough tongue-lashing from the Commander. The Doctor blinked at this not knowing how much of a trigger that been for the Commander before returning his attention to the Gundams or to be more precise the GN Drives that were fitted to the machines.

"Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt but if you don't mind Director Vashti may I see the first-generation machine?" the cultured voice of Wang Liu Mei asked jolting the gathered members of the Celestial Being out of their individual thoughts on the new Gundams. Director Vashti blinked at this request before exchange looks with the Chairman and the Commander before nodding.

"Sure, I believe we can do that ma'am," he said before moving over to a control panel and entering commands into it to open the 0 Gundam's Storage Unit. With a series of clicks, the Storage Unit's locks disengaged, and the unit's door slid upwards to proudly display the First Generation Gundam to the crowd.

"The genesis of every Gundam that came afterward and the origin of the machine that will change the world: the 00 Gundam," Wang Liu Mei mentioned out loud in a tone of near reverence as she stared down at the brand-new 00 Gundam and the single GN Drive that it currently was equipped with. The others gathered nodded in some agreement with her as they stared at the displayed 0 Gundam.

 **-o-End-o-**

 **Post Chapter Notes**

Well, that was quite a doozy of a chapter to write! It took me forever to do so, and I am thankful I managed to use part of my word count for this year's National Novel Writing Month to get it done. That said, it also expanded vastly from what I originally planned for this chapter. A few extra scenes were added to the story which gave this chapter a word count far larger than any of the previous chapters of this story. However, I must say that it did do what I wanted which was basically covering the last two and a half years of the time-skip. Could have these shorts gotten their own chapters? Yes. They could have, but I decided to do it this way which was quite interesting.

A couple things to mention here. First of all, I kind of redid the CBS-71 Series Combat Ship from what I posted in the past about it. It originally had a similar open-space in the middle like that of the Lab Transport, but a friend pointed out it made no sense for that space to be there. Therefore, I removed it and modified the design making it now look kind of like the _Garfish_ Class Light Cruiser of Robotech fame just a bit smaller and not so curvy. It is also a bit larger than it was before thanks to a member of the MechaTalk Forums mentioning to me what they personally believed the size of both the Assault Container and the regular Containers happen to be after I asked about it in a thread. Then we have the CBS-72 Series Ship which is my version of the CB Lab Transport. It basically has the option of swapping out its Containers depending on mission and need. For example, one moment it would be a Combat Ship equipped with a pair of double barrel GN Beam Cannons along with the ability to carry a couple of mobile suits before swapping out the Combat Containers with Cargo Containers to make it into a transport. This is something that I have been planning for a long while, and I hope you folks like it.

Alright. A few things I need to say before getting back to work on the story's Epilogue and maybe the first few chapters of the sequel. First, some things have changed when I wrote these shorts from what I originally planned like I mentioned. For example, I originally planned on only having four of the Modular Ships, but that was expanded to six when I came up with the Carrier Container to supplement the other Containers and the Combat Ships. Next both the Double GN Tau Drive and the large GN Alpha Drive Reactor where something that I originally planned to include in the story after some of the tech backgrounds about the _Baikal_ Class mentioned it did sport a few Tau Drives to help power the ship along with providing the GN Particles for the GN Missiles. The Double Tau Drive was the result of me musing about it and that we never see a GN Drive that takes a pair of regular Drives and mate them together to create a dedicated shipboard reactor system for warships. Then in typical Celestial Being fashion, they would take the basic idea of this to create a superior version of the Double Drive: the GN Alpha Drive Reactor. These Double Drives are larger than Tau Drive version and sport a large particle capacity and while they are not True GN Drives in that they are a Semi-Perpetual Power Source they come quite close than any other mass produced GN Drives. Finally, I would like to mention that if you noticed I expanded a few things which were only touched on in the series itself. This includes the formation of another Non-Aligned Federation Country out of Australia and New Zealand. This was to give the Federation a larger hostile country than just the Middle Eastern Nations and the handful of African nations.

Alright, I believe these notes have gotten a bit larger then I wanted them to be therefore I am going to end this here. I shall see you all in the Epilogue! Which shall be hopefully around Christmas! Till then!


	12. Report 12: Spark

**Report 12: Spark**

 _We are Celestial Being, and these past four years we have been watching the Earth Sphere from the shadows as you all moved away from the conflicts of the past. We were quite pleased to see the alliance between the Power Blocs under the United Nations continuing, then the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation two years later told us that our founder's Plan has partly been fulfilled. Yes. Aeolia Schenberg's Plan was never to fully to eliminate war but to see Earth finally united under one banner for a better future. However, we Celestial Being cannot stand back and let the atrocities committed by the Earth Sphere Federation's Autonomous Peacekeeping Forces, the A-LAWS, to go unpunished any longer. Therefore, as dictated by our Founder's Plan if conflict ever arose again in the Earth Sphere, we the members of Celestial Being shall move from the shadows to intervene once more with our Gundams. However, to those who believe in a united Earth and a better future away from the bitter conflicts of the past do not be alarmed we are only interested in bringing down the corrupt and unmoral government of the Federation along with the A-LAWS Taskforce. Nothing more. To those who once more bring about conflict, we Celestial Being stand ready to fight you for a better future…_

\- _From Chairman Alphonse Almodovar's Declaration to the Earth Sphere  
Circa. April 17, 2312AD_

 **Commander's Office  
Administration Building  
Krung Thep Colony  
Lagrange Three, Earth Sphere  
April 7, 2312AD**

Inside her office, Commander Chall Acustica stood at the large window that took up much of the back wall of her office which allowed her to view the Central Plaza of the Colony's Main Residential Section. She usually found some source of peace doing this, but now she felt kind of conflicted for they were on the verge of fighting once more. They had over the past few years built up and expanded their forces, built up a second colony and support facility, built new Gundams and created new weapons all for the inevitable clash with the new Earth Sphere Federation. They had known for the last two years that they would end up fighting against a primarily united Earth Sphere and they had been preparing for it. However, she wondered if they were ready for this and wither the population of this peaceful colony would survive this new war on the horizon. She was pulled from her thoughts as the holographic emitters built into the enclosure next to her desk started to flare and the holographic form of her old friend, now a Quantum Artificial Intelligence, Hanayo appeared over the enclosure.

"Commander! Miss Wang has passed on some interesting information to us. Firstly, Katharon has started an operation to rescue their imprisoned fellows on Colony Proud at Lagrange Four which is also somehow already known by the A-LAWs. They have dispatched the _Nero_ to intercept the rescue operation as well as testing out their compact automatons," the AI reported in a respectful tone making Chall turn away from the window with a frown. She knew that the _Nero_ , one of the _Baikal_ Class Battlecruisers, was the current flagship of General Arthur Goodman the field commander of the A-LAWS. It had participated in a couple other so-called suppressions over the last year.

"Miss Wang also reported that she came up some solid information that Gundam Meister Setsuna F. Seiei will be at Proud to continue the investigation he had been doing into the A-LAWS," the AI continued on with her report. Chall looked up surprised at this report for a brief moment before nodding for it had been rumored that their missing Gundam Meister had been doing his own investigation into the A-LAWS over the last few months.

"What about the Exia? Is he going to bring it with him," she asked for they needed the GN Drive assigned to that particular machine if they wanted to fully complete the new GN-0000 00 Gundam and its experimental Twin Drive System.

"According to my tentative link with the CB-70 Container he took over. I believe he is for it has started to move towards Lagrange Four," Hanayo replied a few moments later making Chall nod with a pleased look on her face. She turned back to the window with a mournful look on her face as she stared down at the Center Plaza and the people there innocently going about their business.

"Well this looks like the spark we have been waiting for Hanayo," she mentioned with a sigh as she looked over at her old friend who could only nod in agreement. They had to get involved in this since they needed that GN Drive and it would be useful to get Setsuna back into the fold of the organization.

"Yes. Looks like it is time to get involved into this fight finally," Hanayo replied making Chall shake her head in some worry before she banished the concerns and focused on what to do to counter this move by the A-LAWS. She turned briefly over to the new holographic display that took up one of the other walls of her office. It displayed the overall status of every ship and military unit under her command. It was a recent addition to her office, and it was quite useful to her since before she had to ask Hanayo or head for the Colony's Main Operation Center if she wanted to know the status of any unit under her command.

"Damn! They couldn't have waited for a few more days, could they?" she mentioned with a frown as she stared at the display before focusing on the sub-display dedicated to the CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus II_ Combat Mothership and its own assigned units.

"We could have launched the _Ptolemy II_ for this, but she still needs some final checks before being officially completed. Not to mention without Sumeragi she would be without a commander," she continued on with a scowl on her face before looking over at another sub-display before nodding.

"That said I think sending the _Apollonius_ to Lagrange Four would be the best bet since she is currently helping in the testing of the new GN Beam Sniper Rifle for Cherudim at Lagrange Five's Charlie Resource Asteroid Cluster," she said before looking over at Hanayo who blinked at this in some confusion.

"But she only carrying a handful of units not her complete compliment of Guardians Commander!" the AI protested at this, but Chall only shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, that is true Hanayo, but she is also currently carrying the Cherudim along with its Meister and it is not like we are going to need a complete compliment to counter the _Nero_ and her mobile suits if they follow a similar operation plan to the last couple missions she was part of. Besides, I believe in Feldt, and this is what she has been training for over the last few years after all," Chall replied a moment later making Hanayo sighing before nodding in agreement.

"Understood I shall pass on your orders to the _Apollonius_ and Meister Grace. Anything else Commander?" the AI questioned making Chall blink before turning to the sub-display dedicated to the _Ptolemy_ again with a frown before shaking her head as she went over a few things in her head before nodding as she came up with a decision.

"Yes. Have Mister Weaver and Ian complete those last checks on the _Ptolemy_ ASAP. Also, pass on orders to Ms. Wang to send someone to pick-up Sumeragi for it is time for her little vacation to end for the _Ptolemy_ is going to need her commander after all," she ordered making Hanayo nod in some agreement with her but still frowned at the second part of those orders.

"You are going to need the agreement of Director Violento to pass those orders on to Miss Wang ma'am," Hanayo pointed out making Chall chuckle for that was entirely correct.

"I also need to brief the Council on this as well, therefore, get in contact with the Chairman to see if he will be willing to gather the council early. I shall get Grave's agreement after that," she replied to Hanayo a moment later making the AI close her eyes as she passed on Chall's request to the Chairman currently located in his own office a floor above her own.

"Done. Chairman Almodovar has agreed and will gather the council in ten minutes," Hanayo mentioned as she opened her eyes making Chall nod at this before turning back to the window once more.

"Understood. I shall see you at the Council Meeting then Hanayo," she said dismissing the AI which only stared at her in some concern before nodding and disappearing from the office making Chall sigh as she gazed over the Center Plaza once more and the other nearby buildings hoping that this was the right decision.

"The die is cast," she whispered to herself before sighing and turning away from the window to hurry down to the meeting room. It was time to pass their Rubicon and to start a new battle against the Earth Sphere along with those amoral monsters who oversaw the Earth Sphere Federation and the A-LAWS.

 **-o-Story End-o-**

 **Author's Afterword**

And that is wrap folks! With around five months or so of time, a couple revisions and major changes, an expansion from ten to twelve chapters, over fifty-one thousand words, and two NaNoWriMo events this story is now officially completed! While I admit I am disappointed about the little feedback I have gotten for this story I am not about to let it drag me down for I still a bit excited for the sequel: Rubicon. I am hoping it will be more well-received then this story but who knows?

Anyway, moving on. This story originally came to me after I was rewatching Gundam 00 on Crunchyroll and brought me to look over an older story idea I had years ago when watching Gundam 00 during its run on the Sci-Fi Channel. This particular idea was quite unusual for there were a series of notes I did, some tech files I whipped up, and a small chapter that I had written. It would be from these notes and single chapter that this project became a reality. While much was changed from the original idea some of the ideas that I had planned on still managed to make it into this story. The original idea didn't really have a buildup story like this planned but when I was starting to consider writing a story that would rewrite the Second Season of Gundam 00 I figured it would be best to expand it into a small series of stories. With this one being the prelude to the main story which would cover the second season rewrite. I had also planned on a third story which would be like this one where it would be a series of small shorts but would explore a few different viewpoints then Celestial Being. Right now, I am not planning on doing that story, but it maybe gets written at a later date. So, to conclude I am quite proud that I managed to finish up this story and I hoped all the readers enjoyed it wither they left me a review or feedback or not.

That is about it for this little afterword of mine, and I hope to see you all in the new story: Rubicon. It shall indeed be a doozy. See ya!


End file.
